¿Hombres de Acción? No necesariamente
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: Hermione Granger es de esas chicas educadas y tranquilas que siempre hacen lo correcto. Desde niña ha estudiado en Beauxbatons y ¿Cómo un viaje escolar de unas semanas a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería podría cambiar su vida al conocer a cierto pelirrojo? Y en un futuro ¿cómo se enfrentará a un drástico cambio en su vida que puede que involucre a este chico?
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana nublada en los patios de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, a pesar de ser un clima fresco y relajante todas las personas en aquel lugar se encontraban bastante agitadas, especialmente las estudiantes de los últimos cursos.

El ambiente estaba colmado de un revoloteo y mucho desorden por parte de las chicas de aquella institución en lo que cada una checaba que su equipaje estuviese completo o mientras hablaban emocionadas con su grupo de amigas.

Éste no era el caso de Hermione Granger. Una chica de 17 años, estatura promedio, piel pálida, ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño algo alborotado. Estudiaba en aquel colegio desde que se enteró que era una bruja y sus padres no dudaron en enviarla a la mejor institución, aunque por más tiempo que estuviese ahí tenía su propio estilo en comparación con las otras chicas.

En lo que las otras estaban emocionadas y excitadas por ese viaje, a Hermione le daba muy igual ya que era nada más unas semanas y al fin y al cabo verían clases pero en otra escuela.

-Atención Señoritas – Habló la directora Madame Maxime ganándose la atención de sus estudiantes – Los equipajes ya se encuentran en los carruajes y por lo tanto nos iremos en cuestión de minutos, pero antes de eso quisiera pautar algunas normas.

Las chicas miraron con seriedad a su directora, ella solía ser una mujer amable pero cuando debía imponer respeto lo hacía muy bien – Sé que todas están muy emocionadas por este viaje a la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ya que es una de las más prestigiosas así como nuestra institución, así que por favor pido toda su buena educación, responsabilidad y respeto tanto a profesores como alumnos. Quiero que sepan que este viaje no tiene como finalidad solamente ampliar sus conocimientos si no también que logren hacer otros amigos magos.

Se escuchó un pequeño bullicio al que Hermione no prestó atención, estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos hasta que una chica rubia decidió hablar – Disculpe Madame – dijo ella dirigiéndose a la directora – No quiero sonar inoportuna pero quería saber si ¿se puede tener algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad con algún estudiante de Hogwarts? – esto lo dijo muy avergonzada.

Lo siguiente fueron leves risas de parte de las demás a excepción de Hermione que optó por rodar los ojos _–estas chicas solo piensan en eso-_ pensó ella.

Madame Maxime la miró seriamente y luego dijo – Señorita Maxwell debo decirle a usted y a todas las estudiantes que ese tipo de cosas no me incumben pero por favor les pido que sean conscientes de sus actos y que no armen escándalos en Hogwarts por ese tipo de cosas. Si deciden tener una relación con algún estudiante les pido que sean discretas.

 _-Ja, estas chicas son todo menos discretas, si llegan tener novio en Hogwarts se asegurarán de que todos los sepan-_ pensaba Hermione.

-Por esta razón sólo he dejado que asistan estudiantes de 5to, 6to y 7mo año – continuó la directora – ya que en vista de que son las mayores considero que serán responsables y que les puedo dar confianza, espero que no me decepcionen.

-Sí Señora – Dijeron a unísono las estudiantes.

-Muy bien – Dijo Madame Maxime – Dejando todo esto claro, les pido que suban ordenadamente a los carruajes que se les asignó.

Tal como lo indicó la mujer, todas las estudiantes subieron a los carruajes los cuales serían llevados por pegasos por los cielos hasta Hogwarts.

Todas las chicas iban hablando e imaginando como sería la estancia en aquel lugar. Hermione a veces participaba en ciertas conversaciones pero a decir verdad prefería evitar todo eso, tenía unas pocas amigas y para su desgracia había tocado en otro carruaje así que no le quedó de otra que tomar uno de sus libros favoritos y evitar la conversación de esas chicas a toda costa.

A medida que pasaban las horas la charla se hacía más intensa a tal punto que a Hermione se le hacía difícil concentrarse pero no había dejado de leer. Fue sacada de su actividad cuando una de las chicas se dirigió a ella y la obligó a apartar la vista de su libro.

-¿Y tú qué dices Granger? – Preguntó intrigada Sarah.

La castaña la miró confundida, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando - ¿A qué te refieres?

El grupo soltó unas leves risas, a lo cual Hermione no le hizo gracia – Sobre el viaje ¿Cuántos chicos crees que puedes atraer?

-No me interesa atraer a ninguno Sarah – Respondió ella indiferente tratando de volver a su lectura.

-No seas así Granger – Interrumpió la chica haciendo que no pudiera retomar el libro – Son chicos extranjeros, podrían ser buen partido.

-Da igual.

-¿Tienes novio Granger?

Hermione básicamente se estaba cansando de esto así que solo se limitaba a responder monótonamente – No.

-Pues no me sorprende – el resto de las chicas volvió a reír – Digo no es que seas fea ni nada por el estilo, sólo que tu actitud no es del tipo que le gusten a los chicos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues es obvio ¿no? Sólo te la pasas leyendo y estudiando, nunca te he visto en alguna fiesta durante las vacaciones.

-No todo en la vida son fiestas Sarah.

-No, pero tampoco digamos que te arreglas mucho. Digo no usas maquillaje ni ropa glamurosa. Por Merlín las chicas de Beauxbatons nos representan nuestra feminidad y buen gusto.

-No lo creo así.

-Bueno en fin, creo que estará muy difícil que te ligues a algún chico de Hogwarts.

-Te dije que no me interesan esas cosas.

-Pues deberías, no serás joven para siempre. Cuando menos lo esperes ya serás vieja y ningún chico te mirará.

-No todo en la vida es tener novio o estar linda para los chicos. Con ser tú misma es más que suficiente.

-Linda, por eso no tienes novio – esto hizo que el grupo riera aún más fuerte.

A Hermione ya se le había agotado la paciencia y cada vez fruncía mas el seño – Al menos no soy una zorra.

Las risas cesaron y Sarah se puso muy seria – Escucha Granger, que te quede claro que soy mejor que tú, todos los chicos se pelean por mí, cosa que a ti no te pasará nunca. Puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a que aún eres virgen.

Hermione ya estaba realmente furiosa – Deberías callarte.

-¿O qué harás? ¿Golpearme con la fuerza de un chico? No lo creo.

-No veo porque no intentarlo – Dijo la castaña desafiante.

Ambas chicas se miraban echando chispas por los ojos y justo antes de que alguna hiciera algún movimiento el carruaje aterrizó.

-Hemos llegado – Dijo una de las amigas de Sarah.

-Magnifico, chicas que empiece la cacería – dijo refiriéndose a todas – En cuanto a ti Granger – miró a la castaña desafiante – Nos veremos luego.

-No te rompas una uña en lo que masturbas a tus ligues.

Sarah miró por última vez seriamente a Hermione antes de bajar del carruaje. La chica decidió quedarse de última, al fin y al cabo no estaba emocionada por llegar.

Al bajarse pudo observar la edificación de la escuela, era un castillo. Quedó impresionada por su magnitud y le dio curiosidad que tanto secretos podría esconder aquella institución tan enorme.

-Estudiantes de Beauxbatons síganme – Dijo un hombre enorme y gordo con una barba poblada.

Todas las chicas lo siguieron a excepción de Hermione ya que ni siquiera lo escuchó. La castaña avanzaba por aquel lugar mirando aún toda la edificación y pensando en todos los lugares que podría tener el castillo, ansiaba con recorrer cada pasillo en busca de respuestas a su incertidumbre.

Suspiraba y respiraba el olor de aquel lugar. La Academia Mágica Beauxbatons era un lugar grande y bello pero Hogwarts en definitiva la dejaba sin palabras. Si al principio no estaba emocionada por el viaje pues ahora si lo estaba con solo ver aquel paisaje.

Su vista se posó en un enorme lago con una pradera y sólo pensó en cómo sus tardes de lectura podrían ser simplemente perfectas en aquel lugar tan pacífico alejado de toda la gritería de sus compañeras de clases. Cada vez le gustaba más Hogwarts, y aún no había visto la biblioteca.

Hermione decidió apartar su vista del lago y mirar al cielo y ver como los pegasos que las había transportado a la escuela ascendían poco a poco por los cielos hasta perderse entre las nubes. Ella avanzaba mientras aún miraba el cielo y sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro sintió un impacto con otra persona dejándolos a ambos en el suelo.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a surgir y cuando abrió los ojos vio frente a ella a un chico con el cabello rojo y con muchas pecas en la cara, se veía como de su edad y llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Estaba realmente apenada así que decidió hablar - ¡Oh disculpa no fue mi… - Pero se vio interrumpida.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Acaso no te fijas por donde caminas niña?!

Hermione abrió la boca impresionada por el lenguaje y mala educación del chico y no pudo evitar reaccionar - ¡Me estoy disculpando contigo! No deberías ser tan grosero ¡Y no me digas niña!

El chico estaba rojo de la rabia - ¡Eres una descuidada! Por andar viendo el techo hiciste que esto pasara.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú también debías venir distraído como para no verme!

-Venía apresurado ¡y tú te cruzaste en mi camino!

-¡Pues es culpa de los dos!

-¡Fue tu culpa por descuidada!

-¡Ya me disculpe y ni siquiera lo mereces!

-¡Eres una distraída! – Dijo él mientras ambos se levantaban y sacudían sus uniformes, él miró su reloj - ¡Demonios! ¡Por tu culpa llegaré tarde a la cena!

-¡Deja de maldecir! Eres un grosero y mal educado ¡No sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres!

-¡Y tú necesitas mirar al frente cuando caminas!

-¡Eres desesperante!

-¡Y tú una insufrible!

-¡Eres un idiota!

Ambos estaban rojos de la ira y se miraban incandescentemente. El chico fue quien habló – Sabes estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y mi cena aquí discutiendo contigo. Mira al frente la próxima vez.

-Y tú aprende modales.

Se miraron por última vez y cada uno tomó su camino. Hermione avanzaba furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla insufrible? Era un odioso y mal educado que le había arruinado su llegada a aquel maravilloso lugar. Esperaba no encontrárselo mucho o lo molería a golpes sin importarle nada.

La chica caminaba hasta que se paró en seco y se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba el resto de Beauxbatons o por lo menos a donde tendría que ir. Ese chico pelirrojo la hizo perder toda la concentración y ahora estaba perdida. Magnifica llegada.

Hermione caminaba por el patio en busca de sus compañeras pero no había señal de ellas, así que decidió pedir ayuda. Ella era realmente tímida y por eso no era muy social que digamos, trató de divisar a alguien hasta que se fijó de una chica con el cabello rojo que tenía cara amable.

Se acercó a ella penosamente – Eh, hola.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco ya que la tomó desprevenida pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa – Hola.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero es que estoy perdida. Verás soy de…- pero se vio interrumpida por la chica.

-Eres la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, lo sé. Tu uniforme te delata – dijo ella graciosa.

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa amable – Sí. Bueno, bajé de última de los carruajes y me distraje mirando el lugar, me tropecé con un chico muy descortés y ahora estoy perdida, no sé a dónde debo ir o a dónde está el resto de mi escuela. Quería saber si podías ayudarme.

-Por su puesto. Este lugar es enorme y la primera vez asusta pero es fantástico. Normalmente aquí somos muy amables pero hay chicos idiotas así que lo más probable es que te topaste con uno de esos. En fin, todos deben estar en el Gran Comedor para la cena, y como es de esperarse Dumbledore lo más probable es que anuncie su llegada.

-Oh Claro Dumbledore, Madame Maxime nos habló de él.

-Es un gran hombre, pero andando, ya es tarde y no queremos demorar más – La pelirroja la tomó del brazo y avanzaron por la escuela – por cierto, mi nombre es Ginebra Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ginny, no me gusta mi nombre completo.

-Yo me llamo Hermione Granger.

-Es un placer. A decir verdad me siento muy feliz de ser yo quien te guie el primer día, es emocionante.

-Eres muy amable. He leído que aquí en Hogwarts están divididos por cuatro casas ¿a cuál perteneces?

-Soy de Griffyndor. Tienes cara de ser buena estudiante.

Hermione se sintió un poco apenada – Digamos que adoro la lectura.

-Eso fantástico, creo que te encantará la biblioteca.

-Estoy ansiosa por ir.

-Te muestro el lugar cuando quieras. Hogwarts no tiene fin, estoy en 6to año y aún no lo conozco del todo.

-Vaya, es un lugar muy amplio por lo que veo.

-Y que lo digas – las chicas se pararon frente a una gran puerta dorada – Es aquí, entremos en silencio. Lo más probable es que Dumbledore debe estar dándoles la bienvenida. Yo iré a mi mesa y puede que a tu escuela le hayan asignado una.

-Gracias por traerme, me salvaste la vida.

-No fue problema. Te veo luego Hermione. Y bienvenida a Hogwarts.

-Gracias Ginny, espero verte luego.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa para luego pasar por aquellas puertas doradas.

 **N/A: HOLAAAA! He vuelto con mi cuarta historia Ronmione! No saben lo feliz que estoy de volver con esta historia que tenía desde hace tiempo planeada. Tengo varias ideas y espero que la historia les guste a pesar de ser un poco diferente a como he venido trabajando. Acá el primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo y comenten, un beso enorme.**


	2. Chapter 2

Si Hogwarts por afuera era impresionante entonces por dentro era aún mejor. Hermione quedó impresionada con tan solo cruzar aquellas puertas. Del techo colgaban hermosos candelabros y había velas flotando por doquier. El techo mostraba el cielo estrellado por el producto de un encantamiento pero lo hacía ver todo muy real. Se sentía todo muy cálido y era un ambiente muy agradable. Pudo ver como habían largas mesas que suponía una era para cada casa como le dijo Ginny.

Conforme caminó logro divisar su mesa y se sentó de última para evitar llamar la atención gracias a que llego tarde, lo último que le faltaba era que todos se dieran cuenta de su retraso.

Justo como había dicho la pelirroja, el director estaba saludando a todos los presentes para luego dirigirse a ellas.

-Quiero darles una cordial bienvenida a nuestras invitadas de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons y a su directora Madame Maxime quienes han emprendido un largo viaje desde Francia para adquirir nuevos conocimientos y aprender sobre nuestras costumbres en Hogwarts. Les pido por favor ser amables con nuestras invitadas y háganlas sentir como en casa – Esto lo dijo mirando a todas las casas. Luego dirigió nuevamente la vista a la mesa de las chicas – Señoritas si tienen alguna pregunta sobre las clases o cualquier cosa no duden en dirigirse a mi persona o a cualquier estudiante o profesor de Hogwarts.

Hermione miraba a aquel hombre con mucha curiosidad, había leído mucho acerca de él en los libros de historia de la magia pero nunca pensó llegarlo a conocer, era realmente mayor pero aún se le notaba mucha energía y cordialidad, estaba realmente emocionada de haber ido a aquel viaje.

-Ahora bien, le concedo la palabra a la directora de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime – Al decir esto todos los presentes aplaudieron en lo que la enorme mujer se levantaba e iba hasta el estrado.

-Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore y a todos por esta calurosa bienvenida a Hogwarts. Mis estudiantes y yo estamos muy felices de tener esta oportunidad, pienso que será una experiencia gratificante para todos – dijo la directora – Dumbledore, me comentaste hace unas semanas que todas las casas de tu institución poseen un prefecto.

-No se equivoca Madame. Me haría un enorme favor si usted escogiera a una alumna de su escuela para que fuese prefecto y así esta estudiante asistiría a las reuniones y se enteraría de todas las novedades escolares, así se las remitiría al resto de Beauxbatons.

-Pues me parece una idea bastante sensata y por eso he decidido escoger a una de las estudiantes más aplicadas y responsables de la escuela – La mesa de Beauxbatons quedó en silencio unos minutos ya que ninguna se esperaba aquello, todas querían ser la prefecta y así llamar la atención pero justamente la directora mencionó a quien menos querría ocupar ese puesto – Hermione Granger ¿podrías subir aquí?

La vista de todas las estudiantes Beauxbatons se centraron inmediatamente al final de la mesa donde cierta castaña estaba roja de la vergüenza y con los ojos como platos. Se levantó por inercia y fue caminando hasta el estrado junto a la directora mientras pensaba desesperada _-¿Por qué justamente para esto tuvieron que escogerme? ¡Yo quiero pasar desapercibida y resulta que ahora todos tendrán que verme!-_ pensaba ella mientras se posicionaba junto a Madame Maxime y le daba la mano a Dumbledore _–Este debería ser un momento de gloria al estrecharle la mano al famoso Dumbledore… ¡¿Pero por qué tiene que ser en público?!-_ El director le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza ya que podía notar que la chica estaba tensa.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor un pelirrojo miraba boquiabierto a la chica castaña que acaba de subir al estrado _-¡Esa es la chica que no miraba para el frente! –_ pensó él recordando su caída de hace un rato.

-Oye Ron ¿Qué te pasa viejo? – preguntó un ojiverde que estaba a su lado.

El chico aparto la vista de la castaña y miró a su mejor amigo – Esa chica Harry.

-¿Qué hay de ella?

-Te dije que llegué tarde porque me tropecé con una niña boba que venía mirando el techo. Pues es ella, es una chica de Beauxbatons.

-Aguarda, dijiste que era una niña. Viejo esa chica está genial.

-¡Harry! – El pelinegro empezó a reír – No me hace gracia.

-Ron tal vez te tropezaste con ella y su encuentro no fue el mejor de todos pero debes admitir que es linda.

-Linda o no me parece una chica descuidada y un poco torpe a pesar de ser de Beauxbatons, digo esas chicas son muy correctas y por lo que he oído están todas buenas.

-Ja, lo admitiste.

-¿Admitir que?

-Que esta buena.

-Que esté buena no quiere decir que quiera ser su amigo, prefiero evitarme problemas.

-Pues no creo que te salves mucho de ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No recuerdas quien es el prefecto de Gryffindor?

-¡Demonios! Sólo espero que no me aginen rondas con ella.

-Apuesto que eso es lo que más quieres.

-Callate Harry, deja de decir tonterías.

El pelinegro rió por última vez y ambos chicos volvieron a centrar su vista en el estrado donde la chica se veía un poco nerviosa. _–Es bastante torpe, no sé cómo se les ocurrió ponerla de prefecto. Solo espero que ahora si mire al frente y no el techo –_ pensaba Ron mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza _– Harry tiene razón, la torpe está buena y al parecer es brillante, aunque no es mi tipo-_.

-Señorita Granger – dijo la directora captando la atención de la chica - ¿podría decir unas palabras?

Hermione se puso realmente pálida mientras asentía con la cabeza por inercia y se dedicaba a mirar a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts _-¡Demonios! ¡¿También tengo que hablar?! Espero no embarrarla-._

La chica miró a todos a su alrededor y trató de no mirar a nadie a los ojos –Hola a todos. Como ya sabrán mi nombre es Hermione Granger, voy en el 7mo curso en la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons. Es un placer poder representar a mi escuela en las labores de Prefecto, creo que será una experiencia muy interesante además de la de estar aquí unas cuantas semanas. Trataré en todo lo posible de seguir las normas de la institución. En nombre de mis compañeras quiero darles las gracias a todos por aceptar nuestra estadía aquí. Que tengan buenas noches – al finalizar esto bajó casi corriendo del estrado hasta sentarse de última en la mesa nuevamente con la cara más roja que nunca.

Dumbledore retomó la palabra – Gracias Señorita Granger, luego le daremos su horario para las rondas de prefectos y las reuniones. En cuanto a todos los demás, les deseo un feliz inicio del curso y buen provecho – al decir esto el director con un leve sonido de dedos hizo que un magnifico banquete apareciera frente a los ojos de cada estudiante.

 _-Este lugar cada vez me gusta más-_ Pensó Hermione antes de empezar su cena.

Al cabo de una hora ya todos había terminado de comer y los estudiantes empezaron a salir rumbo a sus respectivas casa. En cuanto a las estudiantes de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons fueron guiadas por una profesora que se presentó como Minerva McGonagall, hasta la torre Norte del Castillo donde se les habían asignado unas habitaciones.

Al llegar a la torre dieron la contraseña que les indicaron y pasaron a través del cuadro. Había una sala de estar con una chimenea, mesas y muebles, se veía bastante acogedor pero a decir verdad todas se encontraban realmente cansadas por el viaje y decidieron subir a las habitaciones. Por lo visto ya habían dejado su equipaje en ellas así que solo era cuestión de buscar sus pertenencias.

La castaña avanzó hasta llegar a una de las últimas habitaciones del pasillo. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver su maleta y dio gracias a Merlín ya que estaba ansiosa por dormir pero una voz hizo llamar su atención.

-¡Hermione! – gritó una chica rubia.

-¡Kira! ¡Por fin veo a alguien que no piense solo en chicos! – Kira era una de sus pocas amigas en Beauxbatons y estaba agradecida que fuese ella su compañera de habitación y no Sarah.

Ambas chicas se saludaron y rieron. Ambas decidieron desempacar mientras hablaban – Oye que genial eso de ser prefecta.

-Ay es genial pero lo peor fue subir ahí, sabes que odio hablar en público.

-Se te notaba un poco tensa pero lo hiciste muy bien.

-Gracias, estaba preocupada por lucir como una idiota allá arriba.

-No te preocupes – Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y luego Kira preguntó – Oye ¿por qué llegaste tarde a la cena? Odias la impuntualidad.

-Oh eso es una larga y terrible historia – respondió Hermione con fastidio.

-Digamos que tengo tiempo.

-Bueno, primero que todo me tocó compartir carruaje con Sarah Rawls y su grupo de zorras – La rubia arrugó la cara en señal de fastidio – Estuvieron molestándome con esas cosas de que no tengo novio ni nada, pero en fin ellas se bajaron primero y yo decidí ir de última antes de hechizarla.

-Hubiese sido genial que lo hicieras.

-Sí pero no quería meterme en problemas el primer día. En fin, Hogwarts me pareció hermosa e impresionante y me quedé contemplándola y se me fue el tiempo volando, estaba tan distraída que no sabía por dónde caminaba y me tropecé con alguien, un chico.

-No veo nada de malo en eso, fue un accidente.

-Si fue malo. El chico resultó ser un idiota mal educado, no paraba de decirme que había sido mi culpa y que era una distraída. Obviamente no pude quedarme callada y le dije que debía ser más educado y que la culpa fue de ambos. En fin el chico estaba apresurado porque iba a la cena y se fue. Era un idiota.

-¿Pero era un idiota lindo?

-¡Kira! – chilló Hermione poniéndose roja.

-¿Qué? Que sea un idiota mal educado no le quita que pueda ser lindo.

La castaña suspiró – No responderé a tu pregunta y seguiré contándote – Kira hizo un falso puchero y siguió escuchándola- Bueno, me di cuenta que estaba perdida y decidí buscar ayuda. Me encontré con una chica llamada Ginny y es bastante amable, me guió y me trató muy bien a pesar de ser una extraña. Es una adorable chica.

-Me aburres cuando dices que esa chica era adorable pero no puedes decirme si el idiota era lindo – esto lo dijo con cara de sueño. Hermione aprovechando eso decidió aventarle una almohada en la cara a su amiga.

-¡Oye! ¡Fue trampa! ¡Estaba con la guardia abajo!

-A ver si dejas de pensar tanto en chicos, te estás pareciendo a una de las zorras de Sarah.

-Yuk – dijo Kira con cara de asco – Compara pero no ofendas.

-Sabes que bromeo.

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando un rato hasta que decidieron irse a dormir. Les esperaban unas largas e interesantes semanas en Hogwarts.

 **N/A: Hola! Estoy feliz que ya muchas personan han puesto la historia en favoritos con solo leer el primer capítulo, me inspiran. Sigan comentando, nos leemos, les mando un beso enorme.**


	3. Chapter 3

Era la mañana del sábado, o más bien el segundo día de las chicas en Hogwarts. Estaba todo muy tranquilo en la habitación que compartían Kira y Hermione. Ambas dormían plácidamente hasta que se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta al mismo tiempo que notaron como corrían las cortinas de sus camas y una voz femenina gritaba.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Despierten ahora!

Hermione fue la primera en removerse entres sus sábanas y alzar la vista para encontrarse a una de sus compañeras. La miró con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto por causa de la luz solar y le habló – Mary ¿Qué sucede? Las clases no empiezan hasta el lunes, ve a dormir.

-No sean así chicas, en serio, levántense, debo decirles algo.

La siguiente el alzar la mirada desde su cama y con el cabello revuelto fue Kira - ¿Podrías hablar de una vez por todas y así volveré a mi sueño?

-¡Oh bien allá ustedes si quieren dormir durante el partido! – Dijo un poco enojada la chica.

-¿Qué partido? – pregunto la castaña confundida.

-El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada.

-¿Es hoy? – Pregunto Kira aún medio dormida.

-¡Sí! ¡Y lo mejor es que Dumbledore dijo que sería en nuestro honor!

-Vaya que emoción – dijo sarcásticamente la castaña enterrando la cara en la almohada otra vez.

-¡Oh vamos Hermione! – La chica se acercó a la cama para animarla a que se levantara - ¿Cada cuanto nos dedican un partido de Quidditch?

-¿Quieres que te responda Mary?

Kira soltó una fuerte risa desde su cama al oír ese comentario.

-No sean aguafiestas chicas.

-Está bien ¿A qué hora es ese dichoso partido? – Preguntó la rubia levantándose con todo su pesar.

-Es a las 10:00 a.m. en el campo de Quidditch ¿Irán?

-Sí – dijo Kira.

-No – respondió al mismo tiempo Hermione.

Mary miró a la castaña – Oh no seas así, tu eres la prefecta, deberías estar ahí más que cualquiera de nosotras.

-Que sea prefecta no quiere decir que debo ir a los partidos de Quidditch, ni siquiera sé que casa jugaran.

-Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

-Son los partidos más fuertes y por lo tanto los más emocionantes por lo que he oído – Añadió Kira.

-¿Tú de qué lado estás? – Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Del lado de la diversión. Anda, cuando empecemos las clases a penas y tendremos tiempo para hacer cosas geniales ¡y es el primer partido de la temporada! ¡Vayamos! – la rubia hizo un puchero.

La castaña lo pensó un poco, suspiró – Está bien, iremos.

-¡Ay eres la mejor! – Al decir esto Kira se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

-¡Genial chicas! Las veo más tarde en el campo – Mary dijo esto y luego salió al pasillo para seguir esparciendo la noticia al resto de las chicas.

Hermione y Kira decidieron arreglar la habitación y luego cada una se bañó y vistió con ropa cómoda ya que sería al aire libre. Ambas decidieron usar unas camisetas color celeste con el emblema de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons y unos jeans ya que era un día caluroso y soleado. Al cabo de las 9:30 ya estaban listas y bajaron a desayunar en el Gran comedor. Ya no quedaba mucha gente ya que lo más probables es que estuviesen en el campo para tener buenos asientos pero en el caso de Kira y Hermione prefirieron primero ir a comer.

Al finalizar su desayuno se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse al partido pero Hermione se paró en seco e hizo una evidente observación – Kira ¿Tienes idea de dónde está el campo?

La rubia iba a hablar pero tuvo que callar ya que estaba en la misma posición que su amiga.

La castaña entendió su silencio – Debemos pedir indicaciones. A ver.

Las chicas miraron a su alrededor pero todos se veían algo ocupados y no querían ser inoportunas, hasta que Kira habló – Mira ese chico, creo que le diré a él.

Ella se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba un chico alto y moreno – Hola – éste se sobresaltó ya que no esperaba aquello.

-Hola - se le notaba un poco nervioso.

-Disculpa la interrupción pero mi amiga y yo nos dirigimos al partido de Quidditch y no sabemos dónde está el campo ¿podrías ayudarnos?

-Oh por supuesto, son las chicas de Beauxbatons. Las puedo llevar al campo, yo también estaba a punto de ir a allá.

-¡Oh es fantástico! Gracias. Por cierto me llamo Kira Miller – dijo esto estrechando su mano con la del chico y luego atrajo del brazo a la castaña – y ella es mi amiga…

-Hermione Granger ¿no? La prefecta.

-Sí – dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza recordando su penoso discurso de la noche anterior y que gracias a él ahora todos la conocían.

-Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom – el chico se veía muy amable – Ahora podemos ir caminando si desean.

-Oh claro, es nuestro segundo día y aún no tenemos amigos de Hogwarts – dijo la rubia.

Los tres estudiantes caminaron por los patios mientras se limitaban a hablar de las cosas más básicas.

-¿Ambas van en 7mo curso? – preguntó el moreno intrigado.

-Sí – respondieron a unísono.

-Oh yo también ¿Ya saben lo que quieren hacer cuando salgan de la escuela?

La rubia fue la primera en responder – Pues yo sí, quiero ser medimaga.

-Vaya, una carrera bastante interesante ¿Y tú Hermione?

-Quiero estudiar leyes mágicas, aunque digamos que la escuela de aurores se ve tentadora – respondió la castaña.

-Wow, no a muchas chicas las escuchas decir que quieren ser auror, es genial.

-¿Qué hay de ti Neville?- preguntó Kira.

-Me especializaré en Herbología, desde que entré a Hogwarts ha sido de mis materias favoritas y se me da muy bien.

-Eso en fantástico – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

El moreno era bastante curioso y decidió seguir haciéndoles preguntas a las chicas – Sé que estudian en Beauxbatons pero ¿son de Francia?

La primera en contestar fue Kira – Yo tengo mezcla. Mi padre es estadounidense y mi madre francesa, yo nací en París pero a los pocos meses de nacer me mudé a Florida, hasta que me enteré que era bruja, mi madre también lo es y fue a Beauxbatons, y aquí estoy.

-¿Un cambio bastante extremo no crees? – Inquirió Neville.

Ambas chicas rieron y la rubia siguió hablando – Bastante, pero te acostumbras.

-¿Qué dices tú Hermione?

-Yo soy de aquí de Londres.

-Disculpa que me entrometa pero ¿entonces no deberías haber ido a Hogwarts? Digo por la cercanía y todo eso.

-De hecho sí. Pero mis padres son muggles, ambos – esto lo dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Oye no tienes porque estar así – dijo el chico notando su incomodidad – Sígueme contando ¿Cómo te enteraste de las escuelas de magia?

-A los 11 años recibí en mi casa la visita de dos profesoras. Una de ellas era de Hogwarts, y cuando llegué aquí ayer la vi, era la profesora McGonagall; y la otra fue Madame Maxime. Hablaron con mis padres y ambas me ofrecieron un cupo. Desde niña había querido ir a Francia y me emocionaba la idea de estudiar allá, por eso decidí ir a Beauxbatons. Aunque ahora que estoy de visita, hubiese sido un placer estudiar aquí también.

-Hogwarts es un lugar genial, hay lugares que aun no conozco pero es genial.

-Oye Neville, hablando de la escuela, por tu camiseta es obvio que eres de Gryffindor ¿no? – Intuyó Hermione.

-De hecho sí.

-¿Conoces a Ginny?

-¿Ginny Weasley? – La castaña asintió – Por supuesto, es la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos y la verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien ¿la conoces?

-Ayer me perdí junto con llegar a la escuela y ella fue quien me guió hasta el Gran Comedor.

-Ginny es así con todos, es una gran chica. ¿Sabías que es la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, casi todos mis mejores amigos están en el equipo, no me pierdo ni un solo partido.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales tales como sus gustos o la edad que tenían hasta que llegaron al enorme campo. En definitiva todo el Hogwarts era a lo grande. El lugar ya estaba repleto de personas, unas con pancartas para los leones y otras con emblemas de la serpiente.

-Chicas por lo que veo no hay sección específica para Beauxbatons así que si desean pueden sentarse conmigo.

-Sería un placer Neville – dijo Hermione amablemente. El chico había sido muy bueno con ellas y no sería justo dejarlo solo, además su compañía era mejor que cualquiera de las chicas gritonas de la escuela que probablemente solo estarían allí para ver a los chicos.

Los tres amigos ascendieron por las gradas hasta encontrar un lugar con buena vista.

-Nunca había estado en un partido de Quidditch – comentó Hermione a Neville y a Kira.

-Aquí los tenemos todo el tiempo, al cabo de un rato te acostumbras a toda la gente y el griterío – dijo el chico.

Ambas muchachas soltaron unas risas – Sabes es bastante genial hacer este tipo de cosas que no hacemos en Beauxbatons – añadió la rubia a su amiga.

-Y que lo digas, no está mal hacerlo de vez en cuando – respondió la castaña estando de acuerdo con ella.

Se podía sentir la jovialidad y alegría en el ambiente por aquel partido de Quidditch. Hermione disfrutaba mucho aquello a decir verdad. No sabía mucho acerca de aquel deporte pero eso la hacía emocionarse más ya que vería un partido en vivo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que resonó por todo el campo.

-¡Buenos días a todos! – Decía una voz masculina – Aquí Colin Creevey en vivo y en directo desde el campo de Quidditch ¿Están todos los listos para la masacre?

-¡Señor Creevey! – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer regañándolo.

-Profesora McGonagall relájese – Dijo él tranquilizándola – Ahora bien ¿Dónde está la casa de Slytherin?

Seguido de esto se escuchó unos fuertes gritos desde la parte opuesta a la que las chicas y Neville estaban sentados. Había muchas banderas una serpiente en el centro y casi todos los estudiantes portaban camisetas de la casa. El chico que narraba continuó – Y con ese grito recibimos a la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Cuando dijo eso entraron al campo con sus escobas en mano un grupo de 7 muchachos vestidos con uniformes de color verde alusivos a su casa – Como bateadores tenemos a Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle – ambos eran fornidos y un poco gordos, empezaron a hacer poses para las chicas, aunque a decir verdad no les ayudaba mucho – En los cazadores tenemos a Cassius Warrington, Uquhart y Vaisey – Los tres chicos al igual que los bateadores hicieron casi una pasarela para las chicas – Seguidos del Guardián Miles Blechtley - este chico moreno entró más calmado, al parecer no le importaba llamar mucho la atención como a sus compañeros – Y finalmente tenemos al Cazador y Capitán del equipo, Draco Malfoy.

Este último chico tenía un cabello rubio platinado y una cara fina, era un chico rico, las chicas lo pudieron notar con tan solo ver como entraba con aires de grandeza al campo.

-Es un sangre pura – Dijo Neville captando la atención de sus nuevas amigas.

-Se nota mucho – Dijo Kira.

-Su familia debe ser de gran influencia ¿no? – inquirió Hermione mientras veía como el muchacho se pavoneaba por todo el campo.

-Mucha. Cuando nosotros íbamos en primer año se la pasaba molestándonos con la pureza de la sangre, y aún lo hace sólo que lo ignoramos. Tengo dos amigos que no lo soportan.

-Y no los culpo, parece que le gusta llamar la atención – dijo la rubia.

-Es así siempre, pero aprendes a soportarlo.

Al terminar la conversación acerca de Draco Malfoy se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Colin Creevey – Está bien muchachos, basta del desfile ¡Ahora quiero presentarles a la mejor casa de todo Hogwarts!

-¡Señor Creevey! ¡Tiene que ser imparcial! – regaño una mujer.

-Está bien, quiero saber ¿dónde está la casa de los Leones?

Al decir esto las gradas donde se encontraban soltó un fuerte rugido con aplausos, era increíble el ánimo que le daban al equipo. En ese momento Hermione deseó no tener puesta su camiseta de Beauxbatons, sino más bien una color rojo de Gryffindor. Al igual que el equipo de Slytherin, entraron 7 personas al campo.

-Bien muchachos primero en los bateadores tenemos a Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes – ambos chicos saludaron al público – Entre los cazadores quiero presentarles a Demelza Robins, Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley –Hermione se emocionó al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja de la cual se había hecho amiga el día anterior, estaba acompañada de una chica con el cabello cobre y un chico moreno al cual tomaba de la mano – Como nuestro guardián denle la bienvenida a Ron Weasley – un chico pelirrojo empezó a saludar a todos, cuando la castaña logró verle la cara entonces lo supo ¡Era el muchacho mal educado con el que se había tropezado! – Y finalmente una calurosa bienvenida para nuestro buscador y capitán ¡Harry Potter! – un muchacho de cabello negro y lentes se dispuso a saludar alegremente a todos.

-¡Eso son mis amigos! – Gritó Neville dando ánimos.

-¿Cuáles? – preguntó Hermione.

-En realidad a todos los conozco, pero soy más cercano a Dean Thomas, Ginny, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

-¿Weasley? ¿Es familia de Ginny?

-Son hermanos.

Hermione no podía creer como una chica tan educada y amable como Ginny podría ser hermana de un troll como Ron.

-¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Kira al ver a su amiga algo rara por la respuesta de Neville.

-Ese chico, Ron, fue con el que me tropecé ayer.

-¿El idiota lindo?

La castaña rodó los ojos – Ya sabes de quien te hablo.

-Pero yo tenía razón, es lindo.

-¡Kira!

-Shhhh deja de quejarte. Ya va a empezar el partido.

Desde las gradas se podía ver como los jugadores de cada equipo se ponían en posición mientras una mujer de cabello corto y gris colocaba las bludgers en medio del campo y seguido de eso dictaba algunas normas a los jugadores.

-¿Esa es una profesora? – preguntó Kira observando a la mujer que liberaba de una pequeña caja la snitch dorada.

-Sí, es la señora Hooch, instructora de vuelo.

La profesora al terminar su labor se dirigió a su escoba y se posicionó como árbitro. Colin Creevey decidió seguir narrando – Todos en sus lugares, la snitch volando, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, todos atentos y… ¡Comienza!

 **N/A: Hola lectores! Disculpen la demora, la universidad me tenía repleta de exámenes y se me hizo imposible escribir esta semana, sin embargo ya estoy de vacaciones y actualizaré mas seguido. Acá les dejo un capítulo que recién termine ya que no podía quedarme sin publicar hoy por ser el cumpleaños de nuestro queridísimo Harry Potter y la reina J.K. Rowling.**

 **Les quería decir que tuve unos pequeños problemas con algo al publicar el capítulo anterior y consideré seguir la historia pero luego lo pensé mejor y seguiré igual a como he venido trabajando siempre y no me dejaré influenciar por comentarios.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, un beso enorme.**


	4. Chapter 4

Junto con sonar el silbato Slytherin se apoderó de la Quaffle, pero los cazadores de los leones no tardaron mucho en ponerse en busca de ella, Dean Thomas fue quien logró arrebatárselas mientras volaba velozmente hasta los aros, sin embargo Gregory Goyle le dio un fuerte batazo mandando la Quaffle hasta Vaisey quien se encontraba solo, el chico voló rápidamente a los arcos mientras esquivaba ágilmente a Ritchie Coote y al llegar a su destino apunto al medio y con mucha fuerza lanzó la bola, ésta fue atajada por Ron.

-¡Ron Weasley ataja la Quaffle y la manda al otro lado del campo! ¡Buena esa Gryffindor! – animaba Colin Creevey.

-¡Eso Ron! – Dijo Neville mientras veía el partido.

El pelirrojo hacía muecas de victoria al público por su jugada, a lo que Hermione rodó los ojos – Es tan arrogante.

Al parecer la única que la escuchó fue Kira – Tienes que admitir que fue una buena jugada.

-Sí pero sigue siendo arrogante.

La narración del partido seguía bajo la custodia de Colin – Gryffindor en posesión de Quaffle amigos, Ginny Weasley se la pasa a Demelza Robins, Robins vuela el dirección a los aros, pero es bloqueada por Warrington, Vicent Crabbe batea y la saca de la zona, la Quaffle en posesión de las serpientes, Uquhart se apodera y se acerca a los aros, apunta a la izquierda, Weasley bloquea pero Uquhart lanza a la derecha ¡Que sucio ese truco Uquhart!

-¡Señor Creevey! – Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Profesora usted lo vio!

-¡Sea imparcial!

El chico dio un suspiro y luego habló sin mucho ánimo – Está bien, punto para Slytherin.

Se escucharon fuertes vítores por parte de las gradas de la casa, se podía notar también como los estudiantes se reían de los miembros de Gryffindor. Hermione sintió una repulsión hacia ellos sin siquiera conocerlos bien. Decidió dirigirse a Neville.

-¿Son así de sucios siempre?

-La mayoría del tiempo.

Se volvió a escuchar la voz animada de Colin Creevey – Gryffindor no se deja vencer tan fácil, Jimmy Peakes logra batear la Quaffle hasta el otro lado y Ginny Weasley ataja, vuela velozmente hasta los aros pero Uquhart al parecer no quiere que empaten y la bloquea, Weasley hace una finta y logra salir del área, Dean Thomas y Jimmy Peakes logran asegurar el área mientras la chica Weasley se acerca más, la zona de Slytherin está desprotegida, Miles Blechtley se pone en posición, Ginny apunta y Blechtley se mueve pero no lo logra, lanza y… ¡PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Toda la casa de los leones, miembros de otras casas, incluso Hermione y Kira saltaron de alegría y empezaron a animar al equipo. Los Slytherin no tenían buena cara al ver el empate.

-¡Ginny es muy buena! – dijo la castaña.

-Es de las mejores cazadoras que ha tenido Gryffindor – aportó Neville.

-¡Adoro tu casa! Todos son tan alegres, los Slytherin parecen más serios y no se apoyan mucho entre sí – añadió Kira.

-Es el interés personal, no se cuidan unos a otros.

-Ustedes al parecer sí.

El chico se puso un poco rojo por el comentario y agradeció aquello.

-¡Amigos tenemos un empate! ¡Y la snitch aún no es atrapada! ¡Todo puede pasar! – Decía Colin exaltado – Gryffindor en posesión de la Quaffle, Thomas se la pasa a Robins y ésta vuela rápidamente pero es bloqueada por Uquhart, la chica lanza la Quaffle hasta Weasley pero ésta no la recibe sino más bien Vaisey. El Slytherin entra a la zona de Gryffindor e intenta anotar pero Ron Weasley logra patearla lejos de la zona.

Se escucharon gritos de alegría por parte de los leones – Warrington se apodera de la Quaffle pero ésta bateada por Ritchie hacía Demelza Robins. Robins vuelva velozmente y esquiva las bludgers, evita a Crabbe ágilmente, apunta y anota… ¡OTRA ANOTACIÓN DE LOS LEONES! ¡TOMEN ESO!

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido por parte de las gradas de Gryffindor y varios bufidos de los Slytherin. Las chicas celebraban aquello como si pertenecieran a la mismísima casa de los leones.

-¡Genial! – gritó Kira.

-¡Vamos Gryffindor! – dijo Hermione dando brincos.

-Las emociono bastante esto ¿no? – dijo Neville divertido.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuántas veces vemos un partido de Quidditch así de emocionante en Beauxbatons?

-Ni siquiera tenemos Quidditch, puedes hacerte la idea.

El moreno rio divertido – Me alegro que se estén divirtiendo.

-¡Hola Neville! – esto lo dijo una chica rubia con grandes ojos azules la cual vestía un disfraz de león.

-¡Luna! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo el chico acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-Muy bien, Gryffindor lo hace genial – la chica era un poco distraída pero se veía que era de la casa.

-Y que lo digas – Neville se volteó hacía las chicas – Luna quiero presentarte a Hermione Granger y Kira Miller de Beauxbatons. Chicas ella es Luna Lovegood.

-Es placer conocerte – dijo la castaña amablemente.

-Igual a mí – Dijo la rubia de Beauxbatons.

-Es lindo conocer personas de otras escuelas – dijo Luna.

-Concuerdo contigo ¿también estas en Gryffindor? – tuvo curiosidad Hermione por su disfraz de león.

-No, soy de Ravenclaw pero todos mis amigos son de Gryffindor y a decir verdad prefiero apoyar a Gryffindor ya que los Slytherin son tramposos.

-Comparto la idea – Añadió Kira.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí y seguir viendo el juego con nosotros? – Ofreció Hermione.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Por cierto me gusta tu disfraz, es bastante original, los Slytherin no son tan animadores – Dijo la castaña.

-Gracias, a mí me gustan este tipo de vestuarios, me parecen divertidos. Aunque muchas personas no compartan la idea.

-Pues yo creo que es muy lindo de tu parte apoyar así a Gryffindor, incluso cuando no es tu casa.

-Lo hago por mis amigos.

-¿Eres amiga del todo el equipo?

-Sólo de Ginny, Harry y Ron. No tengo muchos amigos.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar nuevamente el nombre del pelirrojo, a este paso sería amiga de todos sus amigos y no sabía que tal podría resultar eso después de su no tan amistoso encuentro – Oye, amigos de verdad son pocos.

-Pareces ser una buena chica. Me agradas.

La castaña le dio una sonrisa y ambas centraron su mirada nuevamente en el partido de Quidditch. Estaba la batalla dura en el campo ya que nadie había anotado desde que lo hizo Demelza Robins, los Slytherin estaban a punto de botar humo por las orejas y el capitán Draco Malfoy se debatía en un duelo de vuelo con Harry Potter en busca de la snitch dorada.

Pero Hermione quitó su vista de ellos para centrarla en el guardián de Gryffindor el cual se veía bastante concentrado en lo que hacía, no podía dejar que la Quaffle entrara.

-Ronald es un gran chico – dijo Luna de repente sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ron? ¿El pelirrojo? – La rubia asintió – Digamos que no tuve un buen primer encuentro con él.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Ayer cuando llegué me tropecé con él y terminamos en una pelea.

-Ginny me ha dicho que tiene un temperamento fuerte pero es un chico muy bueno, como todos en su familia.

-No me gusta juzgar un libro por su portada pero ayer fue todo un mal educado.

-Quizá iba malhumorado o con hambre.

-Tal vez, pero no debería tratar así a las personas.

-Después que lo conoces bien te agradará, ya verás.

Hermione se quedó en silencio mirando aún al chico _–"Después que lo conoces bien te agradará", tal vez Luna diga eso porque lo conoce desde hace más tiempo, pero el chico parece complicado. Y la cuestión es que tal vez no quiera conocerlo –_ pensaba ella.

Tan ensimismada había quedado que no se dio cuenta cuando sonó el silbato anunciando el fin del partido, de no ser por la cantarina voz de Colin Creevey no habría sabido quien ganó - ¡HARRY POTTER SEÑORES! ¡HARRY POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH DORADA! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA! ¡BRAVO GRYFFINDOR!

Se escucharon los gritos de celebración por parte de los leones mientras agitaban las banderas de la casa, todo era tan alegre y cálido que Hermione se sintió parte de aquello.

-¡Ganamos! – Dijo Neville.

-¡Arriba Gryffindor! – Saltó Kira.

-¡Que genial! – acotó Hermione mientras daba saltos con su amiga.

En el campo se podía ver al equipo celebrando mientras volaban y pasaban por todo el público. Ron Weasley no fue la excepción. Se dedico a pasearse por todas las gradas en su escoba hasta que llegó a dónde logro ver a Neville y a Luna, le dedicó una sonrisa ambos los cuales se la devolvieron seguido de unos gritos de victoria.

Pero Ron se fijó que junto a ellos estaban unas chicas que por su vestuario eran de Beauxbatons, y entonces la vio, la chica con la que se había tropezado estaba con sus amigos. Posó sus ojos en ella y viceversa, no eran miradas de odio específicamente sino más bien curiosidad por parte de ambos. Ron decidió volver a donde estaba el resto del equipo y seguir celebrando, ya pensaría porque la chica de Beauxbatons le daba tanta curiosidad.

Hermione seguía pensando en el guardián de Gryffindor hasta que un chico desconocido irrumpió y saludó a Neville - ¡Viejo que gran partido!

-¡Y que lo digas Seamus!

-Oye, hablé con los chicos y acordamos en que haríamos una fiesta sorpresa para el equipo en la sala común ¡Rueda la voz!

-Tenlo por seguro.

El chico llamado Seamus desapareció entre la gente para seguir esparciendo la noticia da la fiesta. Entonces Neville habló - ¿Quieren ir a la fiesta chicas?

Hermione y Kira se removieron incomodas, la primera fue quien habló – Ehm ¿no será raro? Digo es una celebración de los Gryffindor y nosotras ni siquiera somos de Hogwarts.

-Ella tiene razón, sería raro – concordó su amiga.

-Vamos chicas – Interrumpió Luna – Yo asisto la mayoría del tiempo y soy Ravenclaw, solo tienen que pasar con algún Gryffindor que de la contraseña.

-Es cierto, si van conmigo pueden pasar y estoy seguro de que serán bien recibidas por todos ¡Vamos!

Las chicas se miraron un momento y luego les dedicaron una sonrisa a ambos. Soltaron al mismo tiempo – Está bien.

-¡Fantástico! Cuando estemos allá les presentaré al resto de mis amigos, ya verán que se unirán al grupo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dijo Neville emocionado - ¿Les parece irnos ya a la sala común para esperar al equipo?

Todas asintieron y empezaron a bajar entre tanta gente. Prácticamente todos los Gryffindor estaban en ese mismo plan. Salieron de los campos de Hogwarts y llegaron al castillo, debían darse prisa antes de que el equipo regresara o se arruinaría la sorpresa.

Al cabo de un rato estaban frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda a la cual Neville le dio la contraseña, entraron a una sala con decoración en rojo y dorado, había una chimenea y varios muebles, la sala ya se encontraba abarrotada de estudiantes de Gryffindor emocionados por la llegada del equipo de Quidditch.

-Es muy linda su sala común – Dijo Hermione.

-Gracias, siéntanse como en su casa – respondió el moreno.

-¡Chicos! – Dijo Seamus – El equipo está en el cuadro de la Dama gorda ¡Silencio y en posiciones!

Todos acataron a lo que dijo que muchacho, hubo un silencio por unos minutos hasta que se escucharon los pasos y voces de los recién llegados. Cuando pasaron el umbral todos los presentes saltaron - ¡SORPRESA! ¡ARRIBA GRYFFINDOR!

El equipo entero sonrió y agradeció, se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente que celebraba su victoria. Empezaron a saludar a todos y a ser felicitados, Neville fue uno de los que se acercó entre las personas para abrazar a sus amigos.

Las chicas decidieron quedarse entre el resto de la multitud viendo al equipo. Hermione se fijó cuando Neville abrazó a Ron mientras lo felicitaba, ella posó sus ojos en el pelirrojo aún con curiosidad, lo siguiente que sintió fue como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco de color rojo al darse cuenta que él la miraba también.

 **N/A: Hola! ¿Qué tal han pasado el fin de semana? Espero que bien. Les quería decir que ayer vi "Ciudades de Papel" y he quedado súper feliz. Gracias por comentar y ojalá les guste este capítulo. Cuídense.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ron miraba a la chica con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad _-¿Qué hacía ella en la sala común? Se supone que es de Beauxbatons. Bueno da igual, no entiendo porque ya van dos veces hoy en que terminamos mirándonos. Esto es raro –_ pensó el chico sin apartar la mirada.

Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba también en un debate consigo misma _-¿Por qué sigue mirándome así? Vale sé que no esperaba verme aquí pero al menos podría disimular un poco ¿no? ¡¿Y por qué demonios me tengo que sonrojar?! –_ La chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos al notar como alguien la saludaba alegremente.

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!

-¡Ginny! – La castaña se abalanzó para abrazarla - ¡Felicidades! Estuvieron fantásticos.

-¡Gracias!

Hermione jaló a su amiga para presentarlas ya que pudo notar la incomodidad de la rubia – Ginny ella es mi amiga Kira Miller, Kira ella es Ginny Weasley, la chica que me ayudó ayer a encontrar el Gran Comedor.

-Es un placer – dijo la pelirroja.

-Igualmente, que bueno que ayudaste a Hermione, odia llegar tarde.

Todas reímos ante el comentario y luego la pelirroja decidió hablar ya que estaba un poco confundida – Chicas estoy feliz de que estén aquí pero ¿Cómo entraron? Digo necesitan a alguien de Gryffindor para entrar.

-Entramos con Neville.

-¿Conocen a Neville?

-Lo conocimos esta mañana en el Gran Comedor – relató Kira – Digamos que no sabíamos cómo llegar al campo y él fue muy amable al llevarnos.

-Estuvimos con él todo el partido – agregó la castaña – Nos presentó a Luna y además nos invitó a la fiesta.

-¿Dónde está Luna?

-Tuvo que volver a su sala común ya que el disfraz le estaba molestando un poco. Neville prometió ir después por ella y traerla a acá con todos nosotros.

-Lindo gesto de parte de Neville – Al terminar de decir esto apareció detrás de Ginny un chico moreno que la tomo de la mano.

-Chicas, él es Dean Thomas, mi novio – el chico sonrió – Dean, ellas son Hermione Granger y Kira Miller de Beauxbatons.

-Es un placer conocerlas.

-Igualmente.

-¿Disfrutaron el partido?

-Mucho – dijo Kira – Es primera vez que vemos uno en vivo y fue muy emocionante.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado - el chico de repente puso una cara muy confusa – Chicas no quiero sonar mal educado pero ¿cómo entraron?

Ginny fue quien respondió – Esta mañana ellas conocieron a Neville y pasaron todo el partido con él, y las invitó.

-Eso explica todo, espero que les guste la fiesta. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Neville?

Kira fue quien respondió – Él fue hacía dónde estaba todo el equipo para felicitarlos y estaba con unos chicos tal vez… ¡Oh ahí está!

Neville venía hacía ellos en compañía de dos chicos más, los cuales eran nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

-¡Dean, Ginny, felicidades! – dijo Neville mientras los abrazaba.

-Gracias Neville.

-Gracias viejo, pero no nos asfixies.

El moreno notó que los estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza y los soltó. Se dirigió otra vez a la pareja – Veo que ya conocieron a las chicas.

-Bueno a Hermione ya la conocía y Kira acaba de unirse al grupo – explicó la pelirroja – Oh pero Harry y Ron aún no las conocen, que descortés. Chicos acérquense.

Tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro se acercaron, a decir verdad quien lucía más incomodo era el primero y su mejor amigo sabía perfectamente la razón. Ginny ajena a todo aquello volvió a hablar – Chicas él es mi hermano Ron Weasley y su mejor Harry Potter. Chicos ellas son Hermione Granger y Kira Miller de Beauxbatons.

-Es un placer conocerlas chicas – dijo el moreno – Neville nos dijo que lo conocieron en el Gran comedor y vieron el partido todos juntos, espero que disfruten la fiesta.

-Gracias y felicidades – Respondió la castaña al chico.

-Gran juego, de verdad que estuvieron geniales – añadió Kira mirando a ambos chicos.

Ron estaba un poco incomodo y para no levantar sospechas decidió hablar – Ehm gracias, es un placer conocerlas – como acto de educación primero estrechó su mano con la de Kira y luego con la de Hermione.

-Igual – dijo la castaña mientras ella y el chico se miraban sin dejar de estrechar sus manos incómodamente.

Decidieron reaccionar ya que todos los presentes se dieron cuenta que pasaban algo raro y soltaron sus manos. Fue Harry quien decidió romper el hielo - ¿Alguien quiere tomar algo?

Todos optaron por beber una cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor. Ginny fue con Dean a hablar con uno de sus compañeros y Neville decidió ir a buscar a Luna. Harry y Ron decidieron subir un momento a los dormitorios para dejar unas cosas mientras Hermione y Kira se sentaban en un sillón de la sala común.

Los chicos llegaron a la habitación y junto con eso Harry soltó lo principal – Se podía cortar la tensión con un chuchillo allá abajo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-De cuando tu y Hermione se "presentaron".

-Ah eso.

-¿Cómo que "eso"?

-Eso, no tiene importancia.

-Si la tiene. Evidentemente ahora es amiga Ginny.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo ahí?

-Parece que no conocieras a tu hermana… Estoy seguro que ella querrá que todos seamos buenos amigos, y quizás se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que algo pasaba cuando tú y Hermione se dieron la mano. La forma en que se miraron. Estoy seguro que ella sabe que algo pasó.

-Si lo que me quieres decir con esto es que vaya y me disculpe con ella, entonces olvídalo.

-No estoy diciendo eso. Solo digo que al menos deberías tratar de ser su amigo para que Ginny no te abarrote de preguntas que no quieres responder.

-¿Ser su amigo? Harry ella no querrá ser mi amiga, según ella soy un mal educado.

-Tu comportamiento no fue el más apropiado que digamos – balbuceó el moreno.

-¡¿Tú de qué lado estás?!

-Relájate. Solo quiero decir que deberían hablar, así la cosa no sería tan tensa cuando estemos todos los del grupo.

-No sé si ella querrá.

-Oye si se miraron como por media hora entonces creo que sí.

-¡¿Cómo sabes tú que…?!

-Viejo, cuando Neville te felicitaba pude notar como tenías la mirada perdida en Hermione.

-Me causa curiosidad, es todo.

-Pues espero que tu "curiosidad" se aclare cuando hables con ella.

-Está bien.

Ambos chicos decidieron bajar nuevamente a la fiesta. Mientras tanto las chicas mantenían una conversación no muy distinta a la de ellos.

-Todos lo notamos – dijo de repente Kira.

-¿De qué hablas? – respondió su amiga mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-La tensión que había entre tú y Ron cuando los presentaron.

-¿Fue tan obvio? – Su amiga asintió – Que vergüenza.

-Oye tampoco exageres, fue más obvio para mí porque sé lo que pasó.

-Ginny también lo sabe, lo que no sabe es que del chico que yo le hablaba era su hermano.

-Después de lo de hace rato debe hacerse la idea.

-Sabes me alegra que tengamos un grupo para ser apenas el segundo día aquí, pero es bastante incomodo porque Ron y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-Oye, eso fue ayer, aún puedes intentar ser su amiga. Fue solo un mal encuentro, no es para tanto.

-¿Tú crees que él quiera ser amigo de "la que no mira para el frente cuando camina"?

-Fue accidente, no creo que se lo tome tan personal. Inténtalo.

-¿Intentar que cosa Kira?

-Ser su amiga, háblale cuando vuelva e intenten entablar una conversación sin pelearse como ayer.

-¿Y tú crees que él quiera?

-Se ha pasado todo el día mirándote ¿por algo debe ser, no? – esto lo dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

Hermione se puso realmente roja antes ese comentario - ¡Kira!

-¡No me lo niegues porque ya los he visto! ¡A ambos!

-No tienes pruebas.

-Claro que si, cuando termino el partido él se quedó mirando el área donde estábamos, o más bien el área donde estabas tú. Y hace rato cuando Neville lo estaba felicitando también se miraron.

-Me das miedo a veces.

-Sólo habla con él. Quién sabe, tal vez salga algo bueno de eso.

-Está bien, hablaré con él cuando baje.

-Pues creo que eso no tardará mucho en pasar – Dijo Kira mientras le señalaba a Hermione las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor de las cuales venían bajando Harry y Ron.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a ellas mientras se sentaban, y fue el moreno quien habló primero – Disculpen la demora chicas ¿no ha vuelto Neville con Luna?

-No aún no – dijo Kira – la verdad ya se tardaron.

-Quizás a Neville se le olvidó la contraseña otra vez – dijo Harry divertido.

Las chicas soltaron unas risas y él volvió a hablar pero esta vez para darle un pequeño empujón a la conversación de su amigo con la chica – creo que saldré a ver si están allá

Harry tenía la leve sospecha de que Kira sabía sus intenciones, al parecer la muchacha conocía la situación de sus amigos y decidió ella decidió seguirle la corriente - ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Quidditch – al decirle esto le guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad.

El moreno inmediatamente entendió – Pues vamos, sería un placer hablarte de eso. Los veo luego chicos.

Ron intentó decir algo dirigiéndose a su amigo – Pero tú…- pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Nos vemos después, diviértanse.

-Kira pero…- la castaña se quedó con las palabras en la boca ya que ambos chicos se habían ido.

Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento entre confusos e incómodos para que luego de eso cada uno centrara su mirada en sus rodillas. Cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos en vista de la situación.

 _-Creo que ésta noche mataré a Kira mientras duerme ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme sola con él cuando apenas hicimos un plan que ni siquiera está bien pensado? ¿Qué rayos le digo ahora? –_ Pensaba la castaña desesperada.

 _-Maldito cabeza de troll. Nunca dijimos que esto fuese tan rápido ¿Qué demonios le voy a decir ahora?_ – se debatía el muchacho.

Decidieron apartar su vista de las rodillas y mirarse otra vez. Fue Hermione quien decidió romper el silencio con algo muy básico – Felicidades por ganar el partido.

La chica lo tomó por sorpresa así que él se limitó a responder – Gracias ¿Lo disfrutaste?

-De hecho sí. Neville es un chico muy divertido y Luna es muy interesante.

-Que bien que ya hiciste más amigos – él aun estaba un poco incómodo pero entonces una pregunta le surgió en su mente – Ehm ¿Cómo conoces a Ginny?

-Oh, ella me guío ayer hasta el Gran Comedor cuando me perdí, fue mera casualidad, decidí pedirle ayuda justo después de nuestra… - entonces se dio cuenta que iba a hablar de la pelea de la forma en que no quería – Oh lo siento, no debí decirlo así.

-Oye no hay problema, fue una pelea y a decir verdad quería pedirte disculpas por haber sido tan grosero contigo, usualmente soy así más que todo cuando tengo hambre y ayer fue uno de esos días.

Esto tomó a Hermione por sorpresa – Quien debe disculparse soy yo, venía muy distraída viendo lo impresionante que es el castillo, perdí la noción del tiempo y no vi ni siquiera por donde caminaba, pude haber caído al lago a ese paso.

Ron se rio ante el comentario – Conozco la sensación de ver Hogwarts por primera vez, es impresionante por donde la mires. Pero si no te fijas bien por donde caminas podrías terminar en una mazmorra o un calabozo, sé lo que te digo.

-¿Hay muchos pasadizos y lugares escondidos aquí verdad?

-Sí, llevo 7 años estudiando aquí y aún no conozco todo el lugar.

-¿Vas en 7mo curso cierto?

-Sí ¿y tú?

-También.

-Entonces puede que compartamos varias clases.

-Eso creo – la verdad es que eso de hablar con el chico no estaba siendo tan difícil, decidió seguir preguntándole - ¿Eres de aquí de Londres?

-Sí, aquí nací. Yo tengo curiosidad sobre ti y es que si naciste en Francia ¿cómo es que no tienes el acento?

Ella ser rio – Todos me preguntan eso. Y eso se debe a que no nací en Francia. En realidad nací aquí en Londres.

-Oh entiendo. Pero igual si vives en Francia ¿por qué no tienes acento?

-Porque no vivo en Francia. Solo voy a una escuela en Francia – Hermione vio la cara de confusión del chico y decidió explicarle – Mis padres viven aquí en Londres.

-Pero si naciste el Londres y también vives aquí ¿Por qué estudias en Francia? Creí que eso no se podía.

-Pues en realidad es algo un poco complicado, fue más decisión de mis padres que mía.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Son de esos magos que creen el estatus de la sangre y todas esas cosas?

-No son magos. Son muggles.

El chico se arrepintió entonces de haber dicho aquello – Oh discúlpame no debí decir eso.

-No hay problema, tú no sabías.

-Pero si son muggles ¿cómo te enteraste de las escuelas de magia?

-A los 11 años aparecieron en mi casa un día dos profesoras. Minerva McGonagall y Madame Maxime. Ambas les hablaron a mis padres de mi naturaleza como bruja y les dieron información sobre dos escuelas en la cuales tenía un cupo – el chico le prestaba mucha atención – Yo desde niña siempre quise vivir el Francia y pues mis padres me convencieron fácilmente de eso, y por eso estudio en Beauxbatons.

-Vaya, no sabía que allá eran al igual que Hogwarts que acepta estudiantes de cualquier nacionalidad.

-Hay chicas de todas partes del mundo, aunque muy pocas tienen ambos padres muggles.

-Eso no te hace menos bruja – dijo él decidido – además te escogieron de prefecta y según tu directora eres de las mejores alumnas de tu escuela.

Ella se sonrojó ante esto – Bueno, soy buena estudiante, es todo.

-Va, debes ser brillante y lo comprobaré en clases – él pudo notar como su comentario la puso un poco más tímida así que decidió preguntarle algo más - ¿Cómo supiste que eras bruja?

-Bueno, cuando tenía casi 11 fui a un parque de diversiones con mis padres y me subí en la montaña rusa, pero tenía demasiadas curvas y sentí un enorme miedo, estaba muy asustada y cerré los ojos deseando que se detuviera y así fue, quedamos en medio de una curva. Obviamente creí que solo fue buena suerte para mí y que el juego se había averiado. Unos días después estaba con mi primo y a decir verdad nunca me cayó bien porque siempre me molestaba hasta hacerme llorar, un día estaba tan enojada que lo miré y solo pensaba en que quisiera que estuviese colgado de cabeza, y eso pasó.

El chico se rio ante la anécdota - ¿Tus padres no se asustaron por eso cuando vieron a tu primo colgando?

-Bastante, incluso yo me asuste. Mis padres hasta pensaron en que fuéramos a una terapia familiar pero dos días después de eso aparecieron las profesoras y dejaron claro que era una bruja.

-Debes admitir que fue una manera divertida de enterarte que eras bruja.

-A decir verdad si ¿Cómo te enteraste tú?

-Hice levitar una muñeca de Ginny cuando yo tenía 8 años. Mi madre estaba de lo más emocionada y Ginny asustada.

Hermione soltó una risa - ¿Ginny es tu única hermana?

-En teoría es mi única hermana porque es la única mujer. Además de ella tengo 5 hermanos mayores.

-Aguarda ¿son siete hijos? – preguntó ella sin poder creerlo.

-Sí – dijo él con simplicidad.

-¿Y Ginny es la única chica? – Ron asintió con la cabeza - Pobre de Dean.

Ambos soltaron una fuerte risa ante esto y él decidió hablar – Oye apenas tienen un mes y aún tengo ganas de golpearlo. Si lo lleva a casa será muy triste por él.

-Son muy sobre protectores.

-Así es la vida cuando eres la única niña y además la menor.

-Y pensar que yo soy hija única. Háblame de tus hermanos. Si son mayores que tu supongo que ya se graduaron.

-Pues sí, todos estudiaron aquí y fueron de Gryffindor. Bill es el mayor, trabaja en Gringotts, era todo un Casanova cuando estaba en Hogwarts pero ya está comprometido, oh y fue prefecto y Premio Anual. El segundo es Charlie, estudia dragones en Rumania y fue una leyenda del Quidditch aquí en Hogwarts. Luego está Percy, trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, fue prefecto y Premio Anual, el cerebrito de la familia. Después están los gemelos Fred y George, ellos se graduaron hace 2 años y como eran los reyes de la bromas aquí abrieron su propio negocio en el callejón Diagon, además eran los bateadores del equipo de Quidditch.

-¿Es la tienda de bromas? ¿Sortilegios Weasley cierto?

-Esa misma.

-Su tienda es impresionante.

-Es un gran lugar… Bueno luego estoy yo que no he hecho nada aún y finalmente Ginny que es muy popular y además cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué dices que tú no has hecho nada aún? ¿Eres guardián del equipo de Gryffindor, no?

-Sí pero solo eso, en comparación con mis hermanos no he hecho nada aún.

-No te menosprecies de esa manera Ron, aún tienes oportunidad de hacer lo tuyo.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa – Eres bastante buena dando consejos ¿sabes? Si me lo hubiesen dicho ayer no lo habría creído.

-Y yo no hubiera creído que fuese posible que tuviéramos una conversación civilizada.

-En ese caso creo que ¿podemos ser amigos?

-Claro que sí– diciendo esto se estrecharon las manos – Amigos.

Al sentir el roce de sus manos ambos pudieron notar como las palmas del otro estaban cálidas, tanto así que parecía que no quisiesen soltarse. Cuando la cosa se tornó algo rara cortaron el contacto pero no dudaron en seguir hablando el resto de la velada.

 **N/A: Hola! Amé escribir este capítulo jaja. Espero que les guste mucho, díganme que tal les pareció en los comentarios. Un beso enorme a todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Las primeras semanas de clases siempre eran pesadas para todos, y más aún cuando la primera clase del día es Historia de la Magia con el Profesor Binns, él era un fantasma muy tranquilo pero sus clases eran irremediablemente aburridas. Ese día los estudiantes del séptimo curso de Gryffindor veían aquella materia compartida con Hufflepuff y un grupo de estudiantes de Beauxbatons, en el que por suerte estaban Hermione y Kira, a decir verdad ese grupo tenía todas las clases compartidas con Gryffindor lo cual las chicas agradecían.

La castaña era de las pocas que le prestaba atención al fantasma, su amiga a su lado estaba prácticamente dormida y no la culpaba ya que a decir verdad ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer rendida. Hermione tomaba nota de lo más importante pero en un momento decidió mirar a su alrededor para encontrarse a casi todos los estudiantes dormidos, quedó un poco sorprendida ante eso ya que parecía algo muy natural en las clases de Binns.

Cuando centró la vista en su pergamino notó como un avioncito de papel hechizado llegó a sus pies desde la parte de atrás del salón. Lo recogió y sin que el profesor la viera lo abrió para ver lo que había escrito en él con una caligrafía un poco torcida.

 _"Esto es totalmente normal en las clases de Binns. Tú tranquila, solo ocurre en esta asignatura" – R.W._

Hermione sonrió por debajo al saber de quién era la nota. Se detuvo un momento para escuchar al fantasma quien hablaba de una de las Guerra Mágicas en algún país Europeo a mediados del siglo XV. Estaba tan inspirado que decidió responderle al pelirrojo con otro avioncito. Con sumo cuidado lo hechizó y se dirigió hasta los pupitres de atrás donde casi todos los estudiantes estaban profundamente dormidos, por lo tanto nadie se dio cuenta de aquello.

Ron estaba mirando al Señor Binns hasta que sintió algo a sus pies, se asomó y sonrió al notar que era la respuesta de su amiga.

 _"Que alivio porque ya extraño a los Gryffindor hablar… ¿Por qué tú no estás durmiendo al igual que todos? Veo que Harry se rindió hace un buen rato" – H.G._

Él escribió su respuesta en otro avioncito y volvió a hacer el hechizo, cuando éste llegó al asiento de la chica ella no tardó en leerlo.

 _"Digamos que hoy he estado más entretenido que de costumbre en estas clases de Binns" – R.W._

Por el suelo se volvió a ver un avioncito que se dirigía a los asientos de atrás.

 _"¿Se puede saber que es distinto como para que no estés dormido?" – H.G._

El proceso del avioncito de atrás hacia adelante se fue repitiendo con cada una de las notas.

 _"Que ninguno de mis amigos está despierto en estas clases, por eso es diferente" – R.W._

 _"Pues por lo visto estas clases se volverán las carreras de los avioncitos de papel ya que es muy difícil que yo duerma en clases… y mi querida amiga Kira es débil" – H.G._

 _"Aunque no lo creas estas clases prometen ser divertidas…. Mientras no nos atrapen" – R.W._

 _"¿Qué haremos si nos atrapan? ¡Nunca me han castigado! Estoy considerando dejar de escribir estas cosas ahora mismo Ronald" – H.G._

 _"¿Quién te dijo mi nombre completo? Lo odio. En fin, si nos atrapan culpamos a alguien más" – R.W._

 _"Wow, hay tanta gente despierta para culpar de esto, eres un verdadero genio (nótese mi sarcasmo)" – H.G._

 _"¿Te han dicho que te quejas mucho?" – R.W._

 _"¿Te han dicho que no piensas bien las consecuencias de tus acciones?" – H.G._

 _"No nos van a expulsar por enviarnos notitas en clases, relájate" – R.W._

 _"No nos expulsarán pero puede que nos castiguen" – H.G._

 _"Los castigos solo son para cuando pasa algo realmente grave, cuando mucho les quitan puntos a las casas y tú eres de Beauxbatons así que no te afecta" – R.W._

 _"Es igual, no quiero que me castiguen. Adiós Ronald" – H.G._

 _"No uses mi nombre completo, lo odio, por eso todos me dicen Ron" – R.W._

Hermione al recibir esta última nota sonrió sin darse cuenta. Decidió seguirle prestándole atención al fantasma en lo que restaba de clases. Casi al finalizar interrumpió en el salón la profesora McGonagall haciendo que todos los estudiantes se sobresaltaran y pusieran en posición de clases tratando de no levantar sospechas de que estaban durmiendo.

-Disculpe la interrupción Señor Binns, pero necesito hablar un momento con el Señor Weasley de Gryffindor y la Señorita Granger de Beauxbatons.

-Oh si profesora, no hay problema.

Los recién nombrados se levantaron y caminaron hasta salir al pasillo con la mujer.

-Disculpen que los saque de sus clases tan repentinamente pero no podía esperar más tiempo para darles sus rondas – dijo ella mientras les entregaba a ambos unos pergaminos.

Hermione estaba sumamente confundida – Disculpe profesora pero ¿Cuáles rondas?

-Oh cierto no te lo dije Granger, discúlpame. Son tus rondas como prefecta.

-Ah – respondió ella mirando su horario - ¿Iré sola?

-No, ya lo hemos cuadrado, en vista de que la Señorita Patil, la prefecta de Gryffindor ha sido escogida como Premio Anual tendrá responsabilidades más grandes. Por lo tanto usted hará las sus rondas con el Señor Weasley cada noche pautada en ese horario.

-¿Con Ron? – Estaba confundida – Aguarda ¿Tú eres el prefecto de Gryffindor?

El chico asintió penosamente, mientras tanto la profesora McGonagall decidió despedirse – Sin más preámbulos vuelvan a su clase, que tengan buen día.

-Igual profesora – dijeron en unísono mientras entraban al aula nuevamente.

Cada uno se sentó en su lugar, inmediatamente Kira tuvo curiosidad de porque la habían llamado.

-¿Qué te dijo la profesora?

-Te cuento al salir – Kira asintió y ambas siguieron escuchando la clase.

Hermione no podía creer que Ron fuese el prefecto de Gryffindor y aún así se sintiese menos que sus hermanos. Tendría una larga conversación con él durante su ronda. Pero antes de que terminara la clase decidió mandarle un último avioncito de papel.

Ron sintió como algo llegó a sus pies y al verlo no dudo en saber de quién era.

 _"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el prefecto de Gryffindor?" – H.G._

 _"¿Qué paso con lo de no enviar más notas o nos castigarían?" – R.W._

 _"Calla y responde" – H.G._

 _"Que ruda. ¿Te parece hablar de ello en la ronda de hoy?" – R.W._

 _"Trato hecho. Nos vemos esta noche" – H.G._

 _"Nos vemos chica ruda" – R.W._

Hermione al leer ese último mensaje se volteó para centrar su mirada donde Ron estaba, ella le dedicó una sonrisa por el apodo que le dio y él en respuesta le guiño un ojo, ella se sonrojó un poco y volvió su vista al frente. Esto último no pasó desapercibido por Kira quien ya se encontraba bastante despierta.

La clase de Historia de la Magia finalizó un rato después para alivio de todos los estudiantes. Las chicas decidieron ir un rato a la torre donde estaban sus dormitorios y descansar un poco antes de hacer los deberes. Kira y Hermione se encontraban cada una en sus camas recostadas hablando de cosas triviales hasta que la rubia recordó algo importante que tenía que preguntarle a su amiga.

-Oye no me dijiste porque la profesora McGonagall los llamó a ti y a Ron ¿pasó algo?

-No – dijo ella restándole importancia – Sólo iba darnos las rondas de prefectos.

-¿A ambos? ¿Ron también es prefecto?

-Sí, también fue una sorpresa para mí.

-¿Harás sola tus rondas o con algún profesor? No sé cómo funciona eso de ser prefecta.

-Los profesores no hacen ese tipo de rondas, para eso son los prefectos. Escogen dos de ellos por casa y deben hacer un recorrido por los lugares asignados donde verificas que no hayan estudiantes rompiendo las reglas, y si es el caso los castigas o se lo notificas a un profesor, depende de la gravedad el asunto.

-Pero si es por casa entonces tú vas sola.

-No, todos los años escogen a uno de los prefectos del 7mo curso para ser el Premio Anual, tienen más responsabilidades. Este año escogieron a la compañera de Ron entonces como él está solo nos tocan las rondas juntos.

-O sea que ¿pasaran varias noches ustedes dos solos caminando por el castillo?

-Sí, eso creo – Kira puso una sonrisa pícara en el rostro - ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿No te emociona?

-¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? Digo sé que Hogwarts debe ser más emocionante de noche pero solo estaré vigilando ¿por qué emocionarme tanto así?

-¿Cómo me dices eso? No hablo de lo grandiosa que es Hogwarts, sino más bien de que si no te emociona estar con Ron a solas.

-¿Por qué abría de emocionarme eso Kira? Él es mi amigo y a penas lo conozco.

-¿A cuántos amigos que apenas conoces les envías avioncitos de papel durante una clase?

Hermione se sonrojó ante esto, no se lo esperaba - ¡¿No se supone que tú estabas dormida?!

-Me desperté y ya estabas mandando avioncitos de esos, así que me quedé así a ver cuánto durabas – La castaña abría la boca de la impresión – Y no creas que no me di cuenta de los últimos que le enviaste luego de hablar con la Profesora McGonagall.

-Me das miedo.

-¿Me dirás que no tengo razón? ¿O prefieres que hablemos de que estabas sonrojada y riéndote como una idiota cuando te guiño el ojo luego de la última nota?

Era una batalla perdida y Hermione lo sabía, no podía engañar a su amiga de ninguna manera – Vale tú tienes razón, estábamos mandándonos avioncitos y vale me emocionan las rondas. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea mi amigo y ya.

Kira rodó los ojos – Vale como tú digas, dale un tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dale un tiempo y verás. Yo sé de lo que hablo.

-Kira aún no me dices a dónde fuiste el sábado cuando "casualmente" Harry iba a buscar a Luna y Neville y tú fuiste con él. Y no me mientas ¿fue a propósito cierto?

Ella suspiró – Vale te lo iba a decir, sí fue a propósito para dejarte sola con Ron. Pero Harry tenía un plan hasta mejor que el mío, por eso cuando él se iba fue la excusa perfecta para no quedarme haciendo mal tercio entre ustedes dos.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-A veces quisiera que intentaras encajar las piezas de rompecabezas que te ponen a veces – la castaña la miraba confundida – Es obvio, Harry le dijo a Ron que debía hablar contigo, justo como yo lo hice.

-Entonces ¿fue como un plan de ambos?

-Algo así, pero salió mejor de lo esperado, cuando él y yo nos alejamos hablamos de ello y concordamos en las mismas cosas, como que debían hacer las paces para que todos fuésemos un grupo de amigos felices.

-Pues creo que funcionó.

-Y que lo digas ¿ya no estás enojada conmigo por hacer eso?

-No estaba enojada del todo, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Sabes que esa es mi especialidad.

-No lo dudo.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de cosas de la escuela el resto de su descanso antes de dirigirse a la sala común a comenzar con sus deberes.

Mientras en los vestuarios del equipo de Gryffindor, Ron y Harry se preparaban para el entrenamiento de ese día. Estaban hablando de todo tipo de cosas hasta que el azabache decidió hacerle una broma a su mejor amigo con la intención de que afirmara algo que lo traía con la duda desde hace unas horas.

-Oye Ron ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las notas en avioncitos mágicos?

Las orejas del nombrado se pusieron tan rojas como su cabello - ¡¿Tú no estabas dormido cabeza de troll?!

-Ah con que hubieron más de esos mientras dormía. Interesante, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si estaba dormido hasta que McGonagall entró y se los llevó a ti y a Hermione, pero por si no lo recuerdas luego de eso estuve despierto todo el tiempo para ver los avioncitos.

-No hay privacidad en esta escuela. En fin, solo le estaba preguntando algunas cosas.

-Vaya debían ser muchas porque estuvieron así toda la clase.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-En realidad si no fuese por mi y por Kira aún se odiarían, y las rondas de prefectos serían un infierno para ustedes ¿no crees?

-Ya te dije que no te pedí que hicieras eso, tú te aliaste con Kira y el resto surgió solo.

-No me alié con nadie, mi plan tuvo un agregado bastante beneficioso ya que ella ahora es una buena amiga mía.

-Bueno Hermione ahora es buena amiga mía, y por eso hablo con ella en clases, mediante pergaminos.

-Claro, la diferencia de tu situación con la mía es que yo no veo a Kira de la misma manera en la que tú estás empezando a ver a Hermione.

-¿De qué hablas? La veo de la misma forma que la he visto desde que hicimos las paces en la fiesta.

-Ese es el punto, desde que son amigos no paras de hablar de ella y siempre se están sonriendo, hablando o como ésta mañana que le guiñaste el ojo – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Ron se volvió a poner muy rojo - ¿Cómo es que tu…?

-No importa. La cosa es que soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco mejor que nadie, y quiero decirte viejo que te veo distinto desde que tú y ella son tan cercanos, no sé qué está haciendo pero me agrada.

-¿Estoy distinto?

-No me mal entiendas Ron, tal vez ella sea buena influencia para ti. Al fin y al cabo es tu amiga, por ahora – esto último lo dijo guiñando el ojo mientras tomaba su escoba y salía del vestuario hasta el campo para la práctica.

Antes de hacer lo mismo Ron se quedó pensativo un rato tratando de asimilar bien las palabras de su mejor amigo _–Con que estoy cambiando pero no es por ella ¿no? Imposible, ella es mi amiga y sólo eso, nos llevamos mejor de lo que esperábamos pero eso no quiere decir nada. Deben solo cosas de Harry –_ Pensó él mientras salía de aquel vestuario aún un poco dudoso pero sin duda algo emocionado por la ronda de esa noche.

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que genial. Les dije que me encantó escribir el capítulo anterior ¿no? Pues sin duda este también por la parte de los avioncitos. Gracias por leerme y comentar, un beso enorme.**


	7. Chapter 7

La noche había llegado y junto con ella la ronda de los prefectos. Según el horario asignado por McGonagall a Hermione, ésta y Ron cubrirían el tercer piso del castillo a las 11:00 de la noche.

La castaña decidió ir hasta aquel lugar para esperar a su amigo, la verdad es que no habían acordado donde verse específicamente así que pensó en esperarlo cerca de las escaleras donde probablemente tendría que pasar.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando una y otra vez en la frase de que le dijo Kira esa tarde _–"Dale un tiempo y verás" ¿Se refería a Ron? ¿Darle tiempo a Ron? ¿Para qué? Él es mi amigo y no creo que pase algo más allá de eso. Nunca antes había sido tan cercana a un chico y la verdad es que me agrada poder serlo de esta manera –_ Aunque también estaba un poco confundida con todo aquello _–Después de nuestro primer encuentro ni siquiera quería acercarme a él pero ahora pareciera que le tuviera más confianza que a nadie en el mundo ¿Qué pasa conmigo?... Tal vez solo deba darle tiempo para saber hasta dónde llegara la confianza que nos tenemos ¿a eso se refería Kira? Rayos, odio cuando es así de misteriosa –_

Iba subiendo las escaleras aún con esos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al tercer piso para esperar a Ron se fijó que alguien había pensado igual que ella ya que mientras subía la estaba mirando.

-Hola – Dijo Hermione saludando al pelirrojo quien se encontraba ahí parado recostado en la baranda.

-Hola.

-Al parecer pensamos lo mismo ya que estaba planeando en esperarte aquí. Disculpa si me demore.

-No hay problema, nunca quedamos en vernos en un lugar exacto así que decidí llegar temprano para que me encontraras aquí.

-Está bien. Tú tienes más experiencia en esto y conoces el lugar mejor que yo así que ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Bueno opino que vayamos por el pasillo a la derecha y revisemos las aulas.

-Me parece bien.

-Después de ti – dijo él dejándola a ella ir primero.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente al ver ese acto de caballerosidad por parte del chico. Por otra parte Ron se encontraba un poco nervioso y a la vez sorprendido de sí mismo, mientras caminaban pensó _-¿De dónde demonios salió eso? ¿Desde cuándo hago ese tipo de cosas? Diablos mejor digo algo antes de que sospeche que estoy raro –_

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra ella habló - ¿Te pasa algo?

 _-Demonios, es tarde, hora de improvisar –_ pensó rápidamente - ¿A mí? No, nada ¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Pues llevamos un rato caminando y no has dicho una sola palabra, me preocupas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un hablador?

Ella soltó una risa – Un poco, no te lo tomes mal. Solo que tú y yo no tendemos a callarnos cuando estamos juntos.

-Pues tienes razón, siempre sale algo de que hablar.

-Bueno si tú no tienes nada que decir entonces te sacaré las palabras. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras prefecto de Gryffindor?

-Ehm, creo que no había surgido la ocasión.

-Tal vez no, pero sin embargo cuando me hablaste de tu familia y de que en comparación con tus hermanos aún no habías hecho nada aquí, no mencionaste que eres prefecto, y además el Guardián de Gryffindor.

\- No es la gran cosa.

-Sí lo es.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Que no entiendo cómo es que aún así te sientes inferior a tus hermanos.

-Porque la mayoría de ellos fueron prefectos antes que yo o estuvieron en el equipo de Gryffindor, sin embargo además de eso hicieron cosas fantásticas por las que todos los recuerdan. Yo solo soy Ron.

-Eres Ron, y tal vez no hagas algo que te diferencie de ellos pero no quiere decir que no vaya a suceder.

-¿Quién lo asegura?

-El único que puede asegurarlo eres tú. Tal vez no puedas decir cuándo ni cómo ocurrirá pero si lo aseguras tu mismo hay probabilidades de que pase. No tengas miedo de desear más.

Ron se detuvo en seco un minuto en medio de un pasillo y Hermione lo imitó sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente. Él la observaba intensamente sin decir una sola palabra y ella francamente estaba asustada de que se enojará con ella por decirle aquello de esa manera, pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba, el chico se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella estaba al principio sorprendida pero sentir su fuerza y calor de su cuerpo le hizo saber que no estaba enojado, y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias – susurró él.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser una amiga genial. Si me lo hubiesen dicho el día que te conocí no me habría comportado como un idiota.

-Olvida eso. También eres un gran amigo.

Se separaron y se miraron por un momento en silencio. Ella decidió hablar de nuevo – Creo que mejor seguimos la ronda, son casi las 11:30 y no hemos recorrido mucho.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Ambos siguieron la ronda hablando ocasionalmente hasta que Hermione decidió sacar un tema que la tenía con dudas desde hace un tiempo – Ron – dijo captando su atención - ¿Por qué tu y Harry se llevan tan mal con Draco Malfoy? Digo peor que cualquier otro estudiante.

Él suspiró – Draco es uno de esos niños ricos que fueron criados para creer solamente en la pureza de la sangre y el status social.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Harry y contigo?

-Verás, Harry es de sangre mestiza, sus padres fueron asesinados cuando él tenía un año de edad, por un mago muy malvado que desapareció. Este mago lo intentó matar pero no pudo porque el hechizo le rebotó y Harry salió vivo de milagro. Vivió con sus tíos muggles toda su vida ignorando el mundo de la magia hasta que recibió su carta de Hogwarts, aquí en el mundo mágico él siempre ha sido una especie de celebridad gracias a ello.

-¿Draco quiso ser su amigo?

-Sí. Pero antes de eso, Harry y yo nos conocimos en el andén, él pidió ayuda a mi mamá porque no sabía cómo cruzar el muro, entonces luego nos encontramos en el tren y nos hicimos amigos. Pero Draco apareció y trató prácticamente de comprarlo diciéndole toda esa mierda de la clase social, él dijo que no debía juntarse con gente como yo porque soy pobre. Harry no le hizo caso y se fue conmigo, desde entonces no nos llevamos bien.

-Aún no he hablado con él, pero lo vi en el partido de Quidditch y se cree la gran cosa ¿Siempre esta pavoneándose?

Él soltó una risa – De hecho sí.

-Oh es un idiota.

-Sí. Lo bueno es que después de eso Harry y yo nos volvimos inseparables, en mi casa lo quieren como a un hijo o hermano más… A decir verdad creí que me costaría encajar más aquí en la escuela.

-Me lo dices a mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque a mi si me costó mucho encajar en Beauxbatons.

-Pero eres genial ¿Cómo te costó?

-Dos razones: la primera ser una sabelotodo y la segunda, ser una hija de muggles.

-¿Hay también chicas pre juiciosas con eso en Beauxbatons?

-No imaginas cuantas, sobretodo porque muy pocas estudiantes tienen ambos padres muggles.

-Eso no te hace menos y ya te lo dije pero ¿Eras una sabelotodo?

-Cuando me enteré que era bruja y me compraron mis libros de magia los leí todos antes de comenzar el colegio, siempre que preguntaban en clase yo alzaba la mano, y muchas niñas no querían estar con la favorita de los profesores.

-Sólo son unas envidiosas. Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco, lo he comprobado y no sólo en clases.

-Gracias por eso, pero no quitaba el hecho de por ser una sabelotodo no tenía amigas, solo compañeras.

-¿Qué hay de Kira?

-También era solo mi compañera, verás, Kira se juntaba cuando recién llegamos al colegio con una niña llamada Sarah, tenían todo un clan y me detestaban por razones obvias. Kira era mi compañera de cuarto pero no hablábamos ya que ella se dejaba influenciar por las de su grupo. Estuvimos así todo el primer año, pero en segundo año, en una asignatura nos pusieron en parejas para trabajar, y me tocó con ella. Pasábamos horas hablando, y poco a poco hablábamos menos de tarea y más sobre otros temas, y luego en el dormitorio hacíamos como fiestas de pijamas. Un día una de las chicas de su grupo nos vio almorzando y riéndonos y le dijeron a Sarah, ella y Kira pelearon y no volvieron a hablarse, desde entonces nos hace las vida miserable.

-Creo que Sarah y Draco se podrían llevar de maravilla.

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Ella aún te molesta?

-Sí, pero ya no es solo por Kira o porque no sea sangre pura, solo lo hace porque se volvió un hábito. Creo que nunca fue una verdadera amiga para Kira ya que su separación fue ácida y las ves ahora y parece que nunca hubiesen sido amigas. Kira quiso arreglar las cosas con ella en 4to año pero ella la rechazó.

-Eso quiere decir que nunca fueron amigas. Si a ti no te molesta ya con eso ¿entonces con qué?

-Cosas de chicas tales como que no me maquillo ni me visto glamuroso, o que no tengo novio o la última que me dijeron que aún sigo siendo virgen.

-Eso me da mucho que pensar de ellas.

-A todos.

-Me alegra que tú no seas como las otras chicas.

-¿Cómo así?

-Artificial, falsa, superficial, hueca. Tienes los pies sobre la tierra y sabes lo que quieres.

-Eso es otra de las cosas por las que no les agrado.

-¿Por saber lo que quieres?

-Por las cosas que quiero.

-¿Te refieres a lo que serás en el futuro?

-Sí.

-¿Podrías ser más específica?

-Bueno, me gustan las leyes mágicas y son mi primera opción en cuanto carrera mágica… Esto sonará raro pero también me llama la atención la Escuela de Aurores.

-¿La Escuela de Aurores?

-Sí, aunque no lo creas.

-Pero ¿te juzgan por querer ser auror?

-Sí. Dicen que no es la profesión adecuada para una chica graduada de Beauxbatons.

-Qué clase de porquería es esa.

-Es la clase de cosas que le dicen a una chica como yo, diferente – esto dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

Él se detuvo frente a ella e hizo que levantara su mentón para mirarla a los ojos – ser diferente es genial, tenlo presente siempre.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos. Rápidamente la limpió pero él se dio cuenta y habló otra vez – No dejes que aquellos que te hacen daño te vean llorar, demuéstrales que no te importa lo que digan igual tu harás lo que te haga feliz.

-Gracias, eres genial.

-Estaré ahí para cuando tú me necesites, no dudes en buscarme Hermione.

-Cuenta con ello.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras terminaban la ronda, era una noche tranquila, al parecer nadie quería romper las reglas por ahora. Ron decidió acompañar a su amiga hasta la torre donde estaban sus dormitorios y luego volvería a la Torre de Gryffindor. Al situarse frente al cuadro decidieron que ya era momento de despedirse por el día de hoy.

-Duerme bien – dijo él – Te veo mañana en clases.

-Descansa. Buenas noches.

Pero antes que ella atravesara el cuadro Ron soltó una última cosa – Gracias por aconsejarme hoy.

Hermione se volvió hacía él un momento y luego soltó algo que quería decirle desde hace rato – Gracias a ti por decirme que ser diferente es genial, eres el primero que cree eso.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo. Antes de irse ella se acercó a él y posó sus labios en su mejilla para luego decirle apresuradamente "Buenas noches" y entrar a la torre. El chico se quedó ahí parado atontado mientras se tocaba la mejilla y con las orejas ardiendo, mientras pensaba en esos ojos marrones.

 **N/A: Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza. Veo que a todos les encantó lo de los avioncitos jajaja, y aquí está la tan esperada ronda de prefectos. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Dejen comentarios, un beso enorme.**


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Me vas a contar sí o no? – preguntó Kira intrigada.

-¿Contarte qué?

La rubia rodó los ojos – Tu primera noche de ronda con Ron – dijo ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber de mi ronda con Ron? ¿Qué tiene de interesante? – dijo la castaña tratando de restarle importancia ya que a decir verdad no quería contarle nada de lo que hablaron la noche pasada.

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? ¡Pues que si pasó algo entre ustedes! – esto lo dijo casi gritando.

-¡Kira! – Hermione corrió a taparle la boca con las manos y también miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie hubiese escuchado aquello que dijo su amiga - ¿Quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere de lo que NO pasó?

Iban caminando por un pasillo dirigiéndose a los patios del colegio y tomar un descanso en el lago luego de su última clase y para esas horas aquellos pasillos estaban concurridos de mucha gente.

Cuando al fin Hermione dejó libre a Kira ésta habló – Entonces ¿no ocurrió nada?

-¿Qué podría ocurrir? Sólo era una ronda de prefectos.

-Oye he escuchado muchas cosas sobre las rondas de prefectos desde que estoy aquí en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿De verdad quieres que te las diga?

-Sé discreta.

-Bueno cuando una prefecta y un prefecto se aman mucho, ellos se demuestran su amor de manera física en las aulas mientras…- pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Ya sé por dónde va eso, no quiero saber más.

-Entonces ¿Tú y Ron no se demostraron todo su amor?

-¡Kira! Por el amor de Merlín cierra la boca.

-¿Es un no?

-Es absoluto y rotundo no.

Kira hizo un falso puchero y luego se volvió a enseriar – No lo entiendo, ustedes se agradan ¿por qué no ocurre nada?

Hermione mal entendió aquello y reaccionó alterada - ¡¿A qué te refieres con que no ocurre nada?! ¡No vamos a hacerlo en un aula!

La rubia rodó los ojos - ¡No hablo del sexo!

-¡No grites!

-El punto es que no sé cómo no ocurre nada, un beso o algo.

-Kira, él y yo solo somos amigos no va a…- pero no pudo continuar porque se tropezó con alguien – Ay disculpa no era mi intención… - pero luego pudo reconocer esa cabellera pelirroja – Ginny, discúlpame.

La chica a penas se había dado cuenta de que había tropezado y que era con sus amigas de Beauxbatons – Chicas, Hermione discúlpame tú a mí, no venía mirando – ella apenas habló con ánimos.

Tanto Hermione como Kira se fijaron de su actitud y la primera fue quien habló - ¿Pasó algo Ginny?

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la rubia.

-Estoy bien es sólo que…

-¿Qué? – Inquirió la castaña.

La pelirroja miró a sus amigas – Terminé con Dean.

Las chicas decidieron no decirle nada si no más bien abrazarla fuerte mientras ella sollozaba levemente.

Las tres se separaron para mirarse y entonces Kira decidió hablar – Íbamos al lago a descansar un poco ¿nos quieres acompañar?

Ginny asintió y emprendieron camino hasta su destino de manera silenciosa. Al llegar agradecieron que no hubiera mucha gente, se situaron en la grama debajo de un enorme árbol que les daba sombra a las tres chicas.

Ni Kira ni Hermione querían obligar a la pelirroja hablar sobre su ruptura con el moreno así que la castaña decidió darle ánimo – Ginny, no debes hablar de eso si no quieres, pero no llores por Dean.

La pelirroja secó sus lágrimas y levantó su cabeza para mirar a sus amigas – Chicas, no lloro por Dean.

Hermione y Kira la miraron confundida y la segunda preguntó – Entonces ¿por qué lloras?

Al parecer a Ginny se le había formado una especie de nudo en la garganta porque se veía nerviosa – Estoy llorando por Harry.

Las chicas creyeron no haber escuchado bien. Hermione soltó impresionada - ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza antes de llorar otra vez. Kira se acercó para abrazarla y Hermione le daba palabras de ánimos mientras le tomaba la mano – Ginny tranquila, no tienes por qué llorar pero no entendemos que tiene que ver Harry aquí.

-Es una larga historia.

-Pues tenemos mucho tiempo, claro si la quieres compartir – dijo la rubia.

La pelirroja suspiró y empezó a contarles – Yo conocí a Harry al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron mi madre y mis hermanos. Era el primer día de clases en Hogwarts y yo fui con mamá a acompañar a los chicos, además siempre me gustaba ir a andén. Entonces él apareció y no sabía cómo cruzar a la plataforma y le pidió ayuda a mi mamá, en fin yo solo tenían 10 años, me pareció lindo y para ese entonces solo era un niño perdido en una estación de tren, no creí que lo volvería a ver.

-¿Qué más pasó? – preguntó la rubia.

-Kira deja que vaya lentamente.

-Sólo quiero saber.

-No se peleen – dijo la pelirroja riendo.

Ambas se disculparon y entonces la chica continua su relato – Una semana después de eso Ron nos mandó su primera carta diciéndonos que era el mejor amigo del chico de la estación de tren, y que era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, digamos que quedé enganchada luego de eso – esto lo dijo con una cara de ensoñación en el rostro – Unos días antes de comenzar mi primer año él fue a mi casa junto con Ron y los gemelos, fue una escapada de la casa de sus tíos o algo así, el punto es que yo no había parado de hablar de él todo el verano y de repente él estaba en mi casa, casi muero de la vergüenza cuando me saludó. Ese curso en Hogwarts fue muy particular ya que abrieron la famosa cámara de los secretos, y yo fui poseída por el diario de Tom Riddle.

-¡¿Ginny fuiste poseída?! – gritó Kira mientras Hermione estaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Sí, fue horrible, me la pasaba llorando y me sentía culpable todo el tiempo. Pero Ron y Harry lograron ir a la cámara y rescatarme antes de que el diario me consumiera por completo, técnicamente quien me salvó fue Harry ya que Ron no llegó hasta la cámara como tal. Ese día me gustó más que nunca.

-Fue tu héroe – Dijo Hermione.

-Sí lo fue. Los años pasaron y él me iba gustando más, se pasaba todos los veranos en casa y era fantástico, llegamos a ir a la Copa Internacional de Quidditch y hasta a jugar en el patio de mi casa, pero cuando yo estaba en 4to año él tuvo una novia. Y aunque yo también estaba con un chico me puse celosa. Lo de él con Cho no duró mucho pero sin embargo yo estuve con Dean que es uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y me siento horrible.

-¿Por qué estuviste con Dean? – preguntó la castaña.

-Al principio él me gustaba pero luego todo se volvió muy monótono y solo peleábamos. Decidí terminarle hoy y luego recordé a Harry. Disculpen chicas, él es como una especie de fetiche de la niñez y aún no logro sacarlo de mí.

-No es un fetiche – dijo Kira – es obvio que él te gusta, tienes mucho tiempo conociéndolo, creo que lo justo es que aceptes que no es algo pasajero.

-Kira tiene razón Ginny – Intervino Hermione – sientes por él algo más que amor fraternal, y si terminaste con Dean es porque no querías que él pensara que lo querías incluso cuando no es así. Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer – la pelirroja le dio una sonrisa a su amiga – la pregunta es ¿por qué aún no se lo dices a Harry?

-No es fácil decirle que me gusta cuando él solo me ve como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

-¿Él te ha dicho eso? – preguntó Kira.

-No, pero siento que es así. Además está Ron.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ron? – inquirió Hermione.

-Es el más celoso y sobre protector de mis hermanos.

-Pero Harry es su mejor amigo – dijo la rubia - ¿No debería tener inmunidad o algo así?

-Eso lo hace tener menos inmunidad que cualquier otro, Ron es sobre protector y como Harry es su mejor amigo lo amenazara sin miedo alguno. No le puedo hacer eso.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Ron podría matarlo si se entera que tu le gustas? – pregunto la castaña.

-No estoy segura, es una suposición por cómo actúa cada vez que tengo novio. Además no le gusto a Harry, soy como su hermana menor.

-De eso no estás segura, Harry no tiene novia, tal vez está esperando por la indicada – añadió Kira.

-¿Quién asegura eso?

-Debes darle tiempo al tiempo – dijo Hermione – tu recién terminaste con Dean y tal vez él respetaba eso, dale unos días para que se entere y tal vez haga su jugada.

-Ella tiene razón, así son los chicos, debes darles tiempo – dijo Kira mientras miraba Hermione dándole a entender que la frase también iba para ella.

Ginny sonrió y luego abrazó a sus amigas con mucha fuerza – Gracias chicas, de verdad muchas gracias por animarme.

-No hay problema – dijo Kira.

-Para eso están las amigas – añadió Hermione.

Todas sonrieron complacidas y luego Ginny recordó algo importante – chicas antes de que nos tropezáramos, ustedes estaban hablando de algo, disculpen por interrumpirlas.

-Tranquila, no era nada importante y ya era tema terminado – dijo Hermione restándole importancia.

-¡Claro que si era importante! Y no lo habíamos terminado – añadió Kira con intenciones de seguir la conversación.

-¿De qué era? – tuvo curiosidad Ginny.

-De nadie – se apresuró la castaña pero su amiga habló también.

-De Ron.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de la impresión y señaló a Hermione - ¡¿Ron?! ¡¿Mi hermano?! ¡Sabía que se gustaban!

-¡GINNY! – dijo la castaña roja.

Kira estalló en risas – Aún no había querido decirlo tan directo pero tú lo hiciste mejor Ginny ¿A poco y no se nota casi?

-Desde la noche que los presenté luego del partido pude notar la chispa.

-¡¿Cuál chispa?! ¡No nos gustamos!

-Ginny pero hay varias cosas que no sabes – dijo Kira.

-Ilumíname.

-No se conocieron cuando tú los presentaste.

La pelirroja abrió al boca de la impresión y luego miro a Hermione - ¡Exijo que me cuentes ahora mismo! ¿Cómo se conocieron mi hermano y tú?

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué? ¡Anda cuéntame! Sabes que no le diré que me contaste.

Hermione suspiró resignada y se rindió – El primer día de clases. Cuando te conocí ¿recuerdas que te dije que me tropecé con un chico mal educado? – Ella asintió – Era Ron.

-Tuvieron una conexión desde el primer momento, lo sé - dijo la pelirroja con cara soñadora.

-Ginny no es eso. Casualmente vino a ser tu hermano y de paso amigo de Neville, todo lo demás ocurrió solo.

-Estoy segura que el destino los quería juntos – dijo Ginny decidida.

-Tan juntos como que comparten las rondas de los prefectos – Añadió Kira con una mirada pícara.

Hermione enrojeció más aún y la pelirroja habló - ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Ya te besó?

-¡JA! Ahí está, no soy la única que lo piensa.

-Por esto no quería hablar de Ron – dijo en un tono casi audible, luego levantó el rostro y habló a sus amigas – No me besó ni me besará porque no me gusta ni le gusto.

-Si no te gusta ¿por qué ayer en historia de la magia estuvieron mandándose avioncitos mágicos toda la clase?

-¡Kira! ¿Otra vez con eso?

-¡¿Hicieron qué?! – exclamó Ginny.

-Lo que escuchas, estuvieron así toda la clase. Y al final ella le sonrió y él le guiño el ojo.

-¿Mi hermano guiñándole el ojo a una chica? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Al parecer desde ayer – finalizó Kira.

-Chicas ya basta – dijo Hermione seriamente – él es mi amigo y adoro que sea así.

Tanto Ginny como Kira decidieron ponerse serias en cuanto este asunto, fue la primera quien habló – Hermione conozco a mi hermano y no es así de abierto y lindo con las chicas, ni siquiera conmigo que soy su hermana. Y a decir verdad últimamente lo veo distinto, ya no está de mal humor siempre. Es sencillamente distinto, y es un distinto bueno, quiero pensar que tú tienes algo que ver en eso.

-No sé si tenga que ver, sólo soy yo misma con él.

-Creo que es más que suficiente. Solo ten eso en cuenta, está cambiando y es para bien.

Hermione solo pudo callar y pensar. Las chicas decidieron dejar el tema y seguir disfrutando del resto de la tarde. Mientras la castaña estaba teniendo un debate consigo misma acerca del pelirrojo _-¿Ginny tendrá razón? ¿Él ha cambiado gracias a mí? Parece increíble ya que solo soy yo misma con él. La cuestión es que no sólo él está cambiando por mí, siento que yo también lo hago por él. Que confuso está todo –_

 **N/A: Hola! Acá les traigo otro capítulo, aquí no pude hacer que Ron apareciera pero necesitaba este capítulo de las chicas para aclarar varias cosas. En el siguiente les prometo cosas geniales. Espero que les guste y que comenten , cuídense, un beso enorme.**


	9. Chapter 9

Habían pasado unos días desde la ruptura de Ginny y Dean, noticia que se había esparcido como la pólvora por todo Hogwarts, como cosa normal en aquel colegio. Quienes se encontraban mas impresionados ante esto eran los miembros de Gryffindor al ver finalizada la relación entre ambos cazadores, quien menos se veían devastados ante esto eran el guardián y el buscador de la casa.

Esa mañana de jueves Ron y Harry se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts hablando de aquel tema.

-Hasta que por fin Ginny dejó a Dean, no me agradaba que saliera con él – soltó el pelirrojo.

Su amigo por otra parte rodó los ojos – No te gusta que ningún chico salga con ella.

-No es que no me guste ningún chico para mi hermana. Es solo que decide salir con idiotas. No puedo aprobar chicos así.

Harry se quedó un momento pensativo – Pero Dean es tu amigo de toda la vida ¿Aún así no lo aprobaste nunca?

-No basta con ser mi amigo de toda la vida, debe demostrarme que vale la pena.

-¿Y si no lo vale?

-Pues Ginny se da cuenta de ello, además yo siempre la estoy vigilando, ya sabes cómo soy el único que queda de mis hermanos aquí en la escuela.

-Creo que deberían darle más espacio.

-Aunque le demos espacio no debemos quitar los ojos de ella o caerá en manos de cualquier idiota, si alguien le hace daño se las verá con el clan Weasley y contigo.

Harry palideció al instante y se puso nervioso - ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¡No hice nada!

-Viejo no te pongas nervioso. Hablo de que si alguien le hace daño tú entras en el clan por ser prácticamente un hermano mayor más para Ginny.

Esas palabras le dolieron al chico peor decidió seguirle la corriente a su amigo – Ehm, sí como tu digas viejo.

Ron notó esto al instante - ¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada – Harry decidió desviar el tema - ¿Escuchaste de la fiesta de mañana?

-Oh sí, ya me enteré, estoy ansioso.

-Me dijeron que habrá buena música, comida, bebida y sólo estaremos los de 6to y 7mo año.

-Genial. Sabes le diré a Hermione y a Kira para que asistan.

-Más bien, invitarás a Hermione y le dirás que lleve a Kira para que no suene a una cita.

-Nadie dijo que sería una cita, sólo quiero que vaya.

-¿Qué hay de Kira?

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Dijiste "vaya", o sea hablaste en singular.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es. Admite que sólo quieres que vaya Hermione.

-Quiero que su estadía aquí sea divertida.

Harry suspiró resignado – Cómo tú digas.

Ron miró su reloj de muñeca – Demonios, llegaré tarde a mi clase extra pociones.

-¿Desde cuándo ves clases extra de pociones?

-Desde que me perdí media clase por quedarme dormido y ahora viene el examen.

Harry movió la cabeza negativamente mientras reía – Eres un caso perdido.

-Sabes que sí. Te veo más tarde.

-Adiós Ron.

Al ver como aquella cabellera pelirroja se perdía entre la gente, Harry se volteó para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor y adelantar sus deberes. Pero al girar se tropezó con alguien.

-Oye discúlpame en serio yo no veía…- pero luego se dio cuenta que era una persona la cual había mencionado unos minutos atrás - ¿Hermione?

-¡Harry! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

-No hay problema ¿Tienes clases?

Ella se veía un poco nerviosa – En realidad no, más bien te vi hablando con Ron cuando pasaron por el primer piso hace rato y…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Disculpa pero escuche una parte de su conversación. No fue mi intención, en serio.

-Ehm la verdad no me molesta pero ¿Qué parte escuchaste exactamente?

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa – Escuche que hablaban de la ruptura de Dean y Ginny. Ron te narraba lo mucho que la cuidan él y sus hermanos y de que a ti consideran como uno de ellos también.

Harry de repente notó cierto nerviosismo en sí mismo – Ehm sí.

-Disculpa que me entrometa así pero, no lucías muy cómodo cuando él te dijo que eras como otro hermano mayor para Ginny.

-Sabes necesito hablar de este tema con alguien, y creo que eres la persona indicada ¿Te parece ir a los patios?

-Bueno si quieres. No quiero ser entrometida solo tengo curiosidad.

-No me molesta eso. Andando.

Harry y Hermione caminaron por los concurridos pasillos hasta llegar a su destino. Decidieron tomar asiento en la grama sin que estuvieran rodeados de muchas personas. La castaña se notaba un poco incomoda ya que no quería ser ella quien empezara aquella charla. Por suerte fue el ojiverde quien lo hizo.

-Sabes es difícil para mí hablar de esto con mi mejor amigo, pero no con una chica a la que apenas conozco.

-¿Por qué es difícil hablarlo con Ron? – Preguntó ella confundida – Creí que ustedes se contaban todo.

-La verdad es que nos contamos muchas cosas, pero hay cosas como estas que no puedo decirle porque me pulverizaría.

-¿Cosas como qué?

-Que yo no veo a Ginny como mi hermana menor, no desde hace un tiempo al menos.

-Y ¿Cómo la ves entonces?

Él suspiró – La veo como una chica valiente, divertida, buena con todos, hermosa y muy fuerte. La conozco desde que tengo 11 años y ella 10, sé que al principio no hablábamos mucho pero de alguna forma siempre ha estado ahí para mí; y desde hace un tiempo simplemente no puedo verla sólo como la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo… ¿Entiendes?

Hermione estaba haciendo una fiesta por dentro ante aquello pero aún debía confirmar sus sospechas – Creo que sí… entonces con eso me quieres decir que…

-Ella me gusta – ante esa confesión la castaña no le cabía la alegría _-¡Lo sabía! ¡Los sentimientos de Ginny son correspondidos! ¡Sí! –_

-Eso es demasiado genial Harry, sin embargo te veo nervioso e inseguro ¿Qué sucede?

-Ron. Como habrás escuchado es el más sobre protector de sus hermanos, y soy su mejor amigo, se supone que cuenta conmigo para alejarla de los idiotas pero ¿Qué pasaría si yo soy ese idiota?

-Harry primero que todo estoy conmovida por eso – el chico le dio una sonrisa apenada – segundo, no tienes porque temerle a Ron. Tal vez le cueste procesarlo pero al fin y al cabo entenderá, y por lo que me ha dicho toda su familia te adora. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser oficialmente de la familia siendo el novio de Ginny.

-Aguarda, una cosa es que ella me gusta, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que ella sienta lo mismo.

-Harry sólo tienes que ser sincero con ella y lo demás surgirá solo, independientemente de su respuesta.

-No es tan fácil. Ella ha tenido dos novios desde que la conozco. Yo se que yo también tuve una novia pero mientras estaba con Cho me di cuenta que era Ginny la chica con la que quería estar.

Esto dejo anonadada a Hermione – Espera ¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno supongo que debo contarte para que me entiendas – Suspiró – Hay una chica llamada Cho Chang, ella me gustaba desde 4to año pero fue la novia de un amigo que falleció.

-Harry lo siento muchísimo.

-Tranquila. Bueno, él falleció y ella quedó muy afectada. En 5to año formé un club de duelo llamado "El Ejercito de Dumbledore" y ella se inscribió, me hice más cercano a ella y le pedí que fuese mi novia, aunque la verdad siento que sólo aceptó porque estaba confundida y no porque yo le gustara. En fin, para aquel entonces Ginny empezó a salir con un chico llamado Michael Corner, yo estaba al tanto de su relación y eso me enfurecía. Incluso el día de San Valentín decidí llevar a Cho a tomar té en un lugar de Hogsmade y él llevó a Ginny, la velada fue un asco porque Cho se comportó horrible, nuestra relación terminó ahí. Ginny estuvo un tiempo más con Michael y luego terminaron. El verano pasado cuando fui a su casa como siempre me quedaba mirándola más de lo debido y me la pasaba mucho con ella. Pero luego entramos a la escuela y Dean se me adelantó.

-Pero ya no están juntos.

-Ya lo sé y a decir verdad me alivió mucho. Sin embargo no tengo la agallas para decírselo y menos con Ron.

Hermione lo miró seriamente – No seas cobarde, sé un Gryffindor. Primero debes hablar con Ginny y decirle lo que sientes. No te puedo asegurar si ella te corresponderá o no pero en el caso de que lo haga entonces su siguiente paso es hablar con Ron, debes darle seguridad de que cuidaras a su hermana y que no le harás daño.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo entiende?

-Lo hará, eres su mejor amigo y puede que te entienda más, pero primero debes hablar con Ginny.

-¿Crees que ella no se espante cuando de repente el mejor amigo de su hermano le diga que está enamorado de ella desde hace un tiempo?

Hermione le dio una sonrisa de confianza – Estoy segura de que lo tomara bien y que tu como un Gryffindor que eres vas a enfrentar a su hermano ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Me alegra que estés dispuesto a eso por Ginny. Creo tú vales la pena.

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso creo – luego a la castaña se le ocurrió algo – Te propongo algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Primero necesito que me digas cuando planeas decírselo a Ginny.

Harry quedó pensativo – Ehm, no lo sé, pensaba mañana o este fin de semana – se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo - ¡No lo sé! Es complicado saber cuándo vas a confesarle lo que siente a alguien.

-Bueno pero me diste un estimado al menos. Ahora mi plan.

-¿De qué trata?

-Mantendré a Ron ocupado estos días, para que encuentres la ocasión indicada, si puedo te daré un empujón. Además necesitas tiempo a solas para ensayar que le vas a decir.

-¿Mantendrás a Ron MÁS ocupado? – dijo él con cara pícara.

Hermione entendió su intención y enrojeció - ¡Yo no mantengo a Ron ocupado!

-Pero si lo mantienes contigo.

Ella suspiró resignada – En fin, esto lo haré para que se te haga todo más fácil. Y si tengo la oportunidad pues voy a tratar de decirle que no debe ser tan sobre protector con Ginny.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? No quiero sonar mal agradecido pero apenas me conoces.

-Tal vez, pero a Ron si lo conozco mucho y creo que necesita dejar eso de ser así con su hermana y darle la oportunidad a chicos como tú de quererla.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy buena escuchando y dando consejos?

-La verdad es que sólo es algo que sale cuando se la ocasión – dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazó fuerte, Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida pero correspondió amablemente. Luego se separaron y fue él quien habló – Gracias, eres una gran amiga.

-Oye no hay problema. Quiero que sepas que también soy una tumba. Ginny es mi amiga pero esto que hablamos se queda aquí, además tienes que decírselo tú.

-Agradezco que no le digas nada.

-Oye, a las chicas nos gustan que nos sorprendan.

-Pareces experta en ese tema.

Ella rió – la verdad no lo soy.

Se quedaron unos momentos riendo por el comentario – Oye Hermione, sé que vinimos aquí a hablar y todo eso pero tengo deberes que hacer.

-No hay problema, esto no estaba en tu plan de estudio de hoy, así que ve y ponte al día. Yo creo que iré a la biblioteca.

-Gracias otra vez por todo lo de hoy – dijeron mientras se levantaban.

-Ni que lo digas. Adiós Harry.

-Adiós Hermione.

Cada uno tomó caminos diferentes pero antes de que se alejaran el chico le gritó - ¡Hey! – Ella volteó confundida - ¡Está en el aula de pociones! ¡Nunca va a la biblioteca!

La castaña sonrió y se sonrojó levemente ya que sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba Harry. Decidió buscar a Ron ya que tal vez podría adelantar su tarea de ayudar al pelinegro y a su amiga.

Caminó por los pasillos y subió algunas escaleras mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Harry _–Sabía que estaba loco por Ginny. Espero que se atreva a decirle porque no me gustaría ver a Ginny llorando por creer que su amor no es correspondido. Es lindo eso de estar con quien te gusta, ojalá me pasar-_ al pensar esto una imagen de cierto pelirrojo se cruzó por su mente _\- ¿Ron? ¿Por qué siempre que pienso en esto tiene que aparecer él? Es solo mi amigo y no debería pensar en él de esa forma… ¿o sí? ¡Ah! Mejor no pienses en ello Hermione, solo estás confundida –_ finalizó así sus pensamientos mientras se posaba frente al aula de pociones.

La verdad es que ese pasillo se veía muy solitario, como si ya se hubiese acabado la clase _–Qué raro-_ pero la puerta estaba sin seguro así que decidió pasar sin más.

Aunque entró sin tocar inmediatamente se arrepintió de aquello ya que lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Sin duda estaba Ron en medio del aula comiéndole la boca a una rubia la cual no conocía pero tenía el uniforme de Gryffindor. Al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta ambos detuvieron su actividad para mirar a la castaña. Sin embargo fue la rubia quien habló primero.

-Ro-Ro ¿Quién es ella?

-Hermione… - dijo él con cara de querer morir ahí mismo.

La chica estaba sin palabras, un nudo se creó en su garganta y estaba pestañando más de lo normal lo cual significa solo una cosa, iba a llorar.

Antes de montar el espectáculo frente a esos dos decidió hablar rápidamente – Disculpen, no quería interrumpir – Al decir esto salió disparada del aula sin mirar atrás mientras una lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ron mientras corría tras ella pero su brazo fue jalado por la rubia.

-Ro-Ro estás conmigo.

-¡No! Tú me trajiste aquí y ahora ella piensa que estamos juntos.

-Y lo estamos.

-Lo estuvimos, ya no más.

-¡¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?! – preguntó alterada.

-Es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido. Adiós Lavander.

Y junto con decir esto último logró zafarse de ella y correr tras Hermione. La verdad es que la castaña no había logrado avanzar mucho ya que no corría muy rápido pero él sí y logró alcanzar. La tomó del brazo y aunque ella forcejeaba no podía con él. Ron decidió meterlos a ambos en un armario de escobas para que nadie los viera peleando y no tuvieran problemas.

Él bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo y la puso a ella de frente. Por primera vez en el día sus ojos se cruzaron y pudo notar que unas lágrimas se asomaban en los de ella.

-Sácame de aquí.

-No hasta que hablemos.

-No quiero hablar contigo – dijo ella tratando de empujarlo.

-Pero yo sí quiero – dijo tomándola de las muñecas.

Hermione suspiró – Está bien, como tú quieras. Te escucho.

-No tienes que estar molesta por lo que viste allá, ella y yo… - pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-No estoy molesta, puedes hacer con tu novia lo que quieras donde quieras. Solo me molesta que no me dijeras que tenías novia.

-No es mi novia.

-¿Entonces te la pasas por ahí besando a tus amigas y admiradoras?

-No es así. Digo ella fue mi novia ¡Pero ya no más! Terminamos hace como un año, ella nunca me gustó, fue solo un capricho.

-¿Fue tu novia? Es obvio entonces que te gusta aún si vas por ahí besando a tu ex en las aulas.

-Ella me besó.

-Pues tú no te veías molesto por eso.

-Lo estoy… íbamos terminando de ver una clase extra de pociones. Y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo cuando todos se fueran, creí que me preguntaría acerca de la clase. Pero me tomó del cuello y me besó, luego entraste tú y no quería que vieras eso.

-Te dije que puedes hacer con esa chica lo que quieras, no me importa. No necesito explicaciones.

-Pues yo quiero dártelas porque obviamente estas molesta por eso.

-Solo estoy molesta por tu desconfianza.

-Sé que te molestó lo que viste y lo siento mucho.

Hermione suspiró resignada – Ron basta de disculpas, te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella y con todas las chicas que se te insinúen.

-Pero…- sin embargo no pudo hablar.

-Puedes ir a cualquier aula o hasta la mismísima Torre de Astronomía para hacer con ellas lo que quieras. No debes decírmelo a mí, solo soy tu amiga y yo…- pero no pudo continuar su discurso porque se fijó que el chico la miraba de una manera diferente a la de cualquier otra oportunidad - ¿Qué pasa Ron?

Y entonces no resistió más aquello, el pelirrojo acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

 **N/A: Hola lectores. Wow definitivamente me emocione mucho escribiendo este capítulo jajaja. Espero que les guste y díganme que tal les pareció el final ;D. Los leo en el siguiente, un beso enorme.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione se encontraba sorprendida pero a la vez muy gustosa por aquel atrevimiento del chico, tanto así que no se resistió y le correspondió el beso. Empezó con un leve movimiento de labios en los que ambos seguían un compás. Él posó sus manos en la cintura de la castaña mientras que ésta jugaba su cabello rojo, los chicos se acariciaban y notaron como las manos del otro ardían ante el contacto con la piel. Ron fue quien decidió introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, entre sorprendida y extasiada le siguió el juego y empezó a acariciar su lengua con la de él a lo cual de vez en cuando ambos gemían.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo se veían en la necesidad de sentir la cercanía del cuerpo del otro, Hermione no dudaba en acariciar el pecho de él con sus delicadas manos y Ron un poco tembloroso pero excitado lograba pasar sus manos por las piernas de ella pero sin apartar sus labios. El calor aumentaba al igual que los gemidos de ambos. Quien sabe que habría pasado en aquel armario si Hermione no hubiera decidido empujar a Ron mientras se miraban con la respiración entrecortada y sus ropas hechas un desastre.

Aún seguía con sus cuerpos pegados por el reducido espacio, pero ella lo miro seriamente - ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Ron aún intentando recuperar la respiración se limitó a responder – Dejándonos llevar supongo.

Hermione se encontraba confundida en ese momento y solo miraba al pelirrojo aunque no sabía si era con ganas de golpearlo o de besarlo con más pasión. Pero de algo si estaba segura, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de cometer una locura.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo ella mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Hermione no te vayas…- dijo él en lo que la tomaba del brazo y la miraba a los ojos – Quiero hablar contigo de esto.

Ella trataba de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos para no llorar – Ron, estoy confundida, no creo que sea el momento para… - pero lo que le dijo a continuación la dejó muda.

-Me gustas – le dijo mirándola a los ojos intensamente – Me gustas Hermione, y no sólo como amiga. Ese beso aclaró mi confusión, por favor no te alejes de mí – para cuando terminó de decir esto la tomó de las manos.

La castaña aún se encontraba sorprendida ante tal confesión pero sin embargo sus ganas de llorar iban en aumento, debía salir de ahí pronto – Lo siento. Adiós Ron.

Y al finalizar esta frase se zafó del agarre del chico, abrió la puerta y salió del armario. No se fijaba ni por donde caminaba, solo quería llegar a su dormitorio y llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Junto con llegar a su destino se tumbó en su cama y enterró su cara en la almohada solo para pensar _-¿En qué lío me he metido? ¿Por qué simplemente no le dije que también me gustaba? Tenías que complicar más la cosas huyendo así, muy valiente. Buena esa Granger –_

Mientras tanto aún en el armario de escobas, Ron se encontraba mirando el camino por el cual se había ido la chica y solo pensaba en una cosa _–Metiste la pata Weasley. ¿Por qué simplemente no pudiste quedarte callado o resistirte a besarla? Sabrá Merlín cuando te volverá si quiera a hablar. Maldita sea –_ y con estos pensamientos se dirigió a su dormitorio con la cabeza abajo como si fuera su sentencia a muerte.

-Hermione – decía una voz mientras removía la chica dormida – Hermione.

La recién nombrada se movía entre las sábanas mientras abría sus hinchados ojos perezosamente. Al despertarse completamente se fijo que frente a ella se encontraban Kira, Ginny y Luna. Fue la pelirroja quien habló.

-Hermione, llevamos horas buscándote, nos tenías preocupadas.

-Es cierto – interrumpió Luna – Nos encontramos a Harry y dijo que estuvo contigo hace unas horas charlando pero no te había visto más.

-Dijo que estarías en el aula de Pociones o algo así pero te buscamos por todas las aulas y no había rastro de ti – Dijo Kira antes de percatarse en los ojos de su amiga – Hermione ¿Estabas llorando?

La castaña no habló, solo se quedó mirando un punto en la pared.

Entonces Ginny habló - ¿Qué pasó? Cuando hablamos con Harry dijo que estabas muy bien.

-Y lo estoy chicas – dijo finalmente Hermione.

-Pero no lo pareces ¿Quieres contarnos? – Dijo Kira preocupada.

-No tiene importancia.

-Si estabas llorando entonces sí la tiene. Anda habla de una vez – insistió Ginny.

Ella dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Sus amigas tomaron asiento alrededor suyo para escucharla – Es cierto que estuve con Harry un rato charlando, cuando finalizamos me dirigí al aula de pociones a buscar Ron, tenía una especie de clase extra o algo así, pero para cuando llegué ya había terminado porque no había nadie en los pasillos de ese piso. En fin, decidí entrar al aula y en efecto estaba Ron – Aquí miró a sus amigas – Besando a una chica.

La primera en decir algo fue Kira - ¡¿Estas llorando por eso?! ¡Yo mato a Ron!

-Kira tranquila – intentó calmarla Hermione – Aún no he terminado.

-Sólo por curiosidad – Empezó Ginny - ¿Puedes describirme a la chica?

-¿Para qué?

-¡Sólo hazlo!

-Está bien… Ehm estatura promedio, uniforme de Gryffindor, cabello largo y rubio, usaba algo de maquillaje, eh tenía enorme pechos y parecía que quería comerle la boca a Ron… Oh y le decía "Ro-Ro" o algo parecido.

Entonces la pelirroja entendió - ¡Esa zorra!

-¿La conoces?

-Es Lavander Brown, fue novia de Ron hace un año ¡¿Qué demonios hacía besándola?!

Entonces Luna intervino - ¿No crees que ella lo besó? Cuando ella y Ron eran novios casi siempre Lavander comenzaba con eso.

-Luna tiene razón – Dijo Hermione – Ella lo besó, Ron me lo dijo.

-¡¿Hablaste con él?! – gritó Kira.

-Si se calman puedo contar el resto – entonces su amigas volvieron a sentarse y a escuchar a la castaña – Cuando entré obviamente pararon de besarse, ella le estaba diciendo algo pero no alcance a escucharlo porque salí corriendo. Les juro que corrí tan veloz como pude pero Ron me tomó del brazo y nos puso en un armario de escobas. A penas entramos ahí explote y le dije que estaba enojada porque no me dijo acerca de su novia, él me aclaró que más bien era su ex y que nunca la quiso.

Ginny interrumpió para acotar algo – Soy testigo de eso, cuando eran novios solo se besaban, no habían sentimientos. Eran de los más asquerosos. Pero en fin, continúa.

-Chicas debo serles sincera, Ron se disculpó conmigo por lo que vi en el aula y francamente yo estaba tan enojada que casi no lo deje hablar. Entonces… - ahora venía la parte más difícil y sus amigas estaban atentas aunque no se esperaban aquello – él me besó.

-¡¿Qué?! – saltó Kira.

-¡¿Es en serio mi hermano lo hizo?! – dijo Ginny impresionada.

-Vaya forma de callarte – expresó Luna distraídamente.

Las cuatro chicas no pudieron evitar reír ante esto para luego ponerse serias otra vez. Kira preguntó.

-Hermione ¿le correspondiste el beso?

Ella bajó la cabeza – Sí.

Entonces sus amigas dejaron toda furia al pelirrojo y empezaron a saltar alegremente. Ginny dijo - ¡Lo sabía!

-Aguarda ¿Sabías que?

-¡Que él te gustaba!

Sus amigas seguían celebrando - ¡Chicas! – Dijo la castaña para que mantuvieran el orden otra vez – Fue un beso y ya.

-¿Y entonces por qué estabas llorando? – preguntó Kira.

-Es cierto ¿tan mal besador es? – dijo Ginny.

-No es eso – ella bajó la cabeza mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir – fue un gran beso pero luego lo corté porque me di cuenta de lo confundida que estaba, hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué…?

-Ron dijo que yo le gustaba.

-¡Oh por Merlín! – dijo Kira impresionada.

-¡¿Desde cuándo mi hermano es así de romántico?!

-¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Luna.

Y ahí Hermione miró a sus amigas y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente – Salí corriendo del armario de escobas.

Esta vez las chicas no dijeron nada, solo se acercaron a abrazarla esperando que terminara de sollozar para seguir hablando. Hermione fue quien rompió el silencio.

-No tiene caso que llore, es una tontería.

-No lo es – Dijo Ginny firme – Estas confundida, y te entiendo.

-Ella tiene razón. Ese beso te puso en duda y es natural que hayas querido salir de ahí corriendo – animó Kira.

-Chicas no es así. La cosa es que yo le dije a Ron que estaba confundida pero no es cierto – esto lo dijo la castaña aún llorando un poco – él también me gusta y fui incapaz de decírselo, ahora no debe querer verme ni en pintura.

En otras condiciones las chicas abrían dicho ante esta confesión frases como "¡Te lo dije!" o "¡Qué genial!", pero la verdad es que el momento era tenso para decirlo.

-No digas eso – Ginny se acercó a abrazarla fuerte – Ya verás que todo se va a arreglar.

-Ella tiene razón. Solo deben hablar – dijo la Ravenclaw.

-Luna agradezco el consejo pero no creo que después de lo de hoy él quiera hablarme. Salí huyendo como una cobarde.

-No eres cobarde. Fue un momento complicado, solo tienes que buscar el momento adecuado y discutirlo con él – finalizó Kira.

Hermione se enjuagó las lágrimas y miró a sus amigas – Gracias chicas, son las mejores en serio.

Todas sonrieron antes de darse un fuerte abrazo grupal. Entonces Hermione solo pensaba en que desde que estudiaba en Beauxbatons su única amiga y confidente había sido Kira, pero ahora gracias a ese viaje en Hogwarts tenía Ginny y a Luna, además de todos los amigos que había hecho desde el primer día, como Neville y Harry, incluso Ron formaba parte de ese grupo hasta que empezó a sentir cosas por él. Estaba sencillamente agradecida por aquellas personas que ahora eran sus amigos.

-Oye con tanto ajetreo no te pude contar – dijo Ginny captando la atención de la castaña – Hoy estuve un buen rato con Harry en la sala común y me trató un poco distinto. A decir verdad estaba siendo lindo conmigo ¿Qué raro no?

Hermione sonrió – Ni tan raro, quizás te está viendo con otros ojos – obviamente ella no les contaría acerca de su conversación con Harry, así que solo le seguiría la corriente hasta que el chico diera el gran paso.

-Ella tiene razón – dijo Kira – Tú solo ponte guapa para la fiesta de mañana y veamos que sale.

Entonces la castaña las miró confundida - ¿Cuál fiesta?

-¿Aún no lo sabes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mañana habrá una fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor – dijo la pelirroja – será más grande y mucho mejor que la que tuvimos después del partido de Quidditch.

-Y estamos invitadas – añadió Kira.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¡Anda Hermione! – las tres chicas a unísono.

-Pero Ron estará ahí, aún no se si quiero verlo después de lo de hoy.

-Si no quieres hablar con él, simplemente evítalo hasta que estés lista – dijo Kira.

-Exacto, puedes pasar la noche con nosotros en todo momento. Pero debes ir, de alguna manera tienes que divertirte y olvidar la mala racha de hoy – finalizó Ginny.

-Ellas tienen razón. Además no sería divertido sin ti – dijo Luna.

Hermione las miró y sonrió – Está bien.

Las chicas se alegraron ante la decisión de su amiga y siguieron hablando el resto de la tarde. Mientras tanto Hermione solo pensaba en aquel beso con Ron y en todos sus sentimientos hacía él. Quería verlo y hablar sobre aquello pero a la vez le aterraba que el chico solo dijera que ella le gustaba por el calor de momento. Era difícil aquella situación pero sin duda de alguna manera esperaba que la fiesta de Gryffindor la ayudase a despejar su mente.

Era media noche y todos los chicos de aquel dormitorio en la Torre de Gryffindor se encontraban profundamente dormidos, a excepción de cierto pelirrojo el cual no lograba conciliar el sueño gracias a los sucesos de aquel día tan peculiar.

Ron se encontraba mirando el techo de la habitación mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de su mejor amigo, pero aquellos no eran tan fuerte como el ruido de sus pensamientos en su cabeza, pensamientos los cuales correspondían a una castaña _–Demonios Hermione ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado cuando se trata de ti? De todas las personas con la que me tuviste que encontrar fue con Lavander, maldita sea como quisiera borrar esa parte del día –_ pensaba todo esto con rabia hacía su ex novia.

Pero luego recordó lo ocurrido en el armario de escobas _–Sin duda ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida… aunque por lo visto a ella no le gustó –_ en este momento se pasó la mano por la cabeza en señal de preocupación _-¿Cómo se me ocurre besarla y luego decirle que me gusta? Obviamente la asusté porque no siente lo mismo que yo. Si tan solo hubiese controlado mis ganas de besarla entonces ahora mismo estaríamos bien, pero tuve que venir a cagarla con mis malditos sentimientos –_ suspiró resignado mientras estrellaba una almohada con su cara.

 _-Creo que lo mejor es esperar a que ella quiera volver a hablarme y quizás las cosas vuelvan a ser como siempre… quizás-_ y con este último pensamiento decidió dormirse pero no sin antes pensar en los labios más suaves que había probado y ojos marrones más hermosos que haya visto jamás.

 **N/A: Hola! Sé que muchos me quería matar por como dejé en anterior y espero que este capítulo haya recompensado aquello. Este final me encantó y espero que a ustedes también jajaja. ¿Qué les está pareciendo el fic hasta acá? Por favor sigan dejando comentarios. Los adoro, un beso enorme. Nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 11

La esperada noche de la fiesta ya había llegado para felicidad de los alumnos de 6to y 7mo año de Gryffindor quienes eran los que organizaron dicha fiesta.

La sala de los Leones se encontraba atestada de gente divido en distintos grupos: algunos jugaban, otro bebían, algunos solo hablaban entre sí. Ron era de esos que estaba con sus amigos contando chistes o hablando de cualquier cosa. El pelirrojo al principio no quería asistir a aquella fiesta pero luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y por la insistencia de sus amigos decidió ir, solo para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué opinas tu Ron? – preguntó Seamus.

El chico se había perdido un poco al parecer ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando - ¿De qué? Disculpa no estaba escuchando.

-Que nuestro Neville intentará algo hoy con Hannah Abbot.

-¿La chica de Hufflepuff? – Los chicos asintieron y entonces Ron giró su mirada al moreno – Viejo se te nota de lejos que babeas por ella.

-No es cierto – dijo el chico algo rojo.

-Por Merlín Nev. Eres tan obvio como cuando a Harry le gustaba Cho.

Los presentes explotaron en risas a excepción del aludido - ¡Oye!

-Es cierto viejo, babeabas por Cho.

-No tanto como tu babeas por Hermione – esto lo dijo con la intención de hacerle una broma ya que el chico desconocía lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-¿Esa es la chica de Beauxbatons? – Preguntó Seamus.

-Ella es solo mi amiga – corrigió Ron.

-Una amiga con la que pasas mucho tiempo ¿no? – Inquirió Dean.

-¿Y qué? Me agrada su compañía.

-Depende de qué tipo de compañía nos hables Ron – Dijo Neville.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-Lo que Neville quiere decir es que la compañía que te da Hermione debe ser más cariñosa por así decirlo – explicó Seamus – por si no lo captas aún te hablo de los besos.

Entonces el chico palideció un poco ya que por un momento pensó que ellos sabían lo que pasó en el armario de escobas. Pero decidió seguir hablando – No sabes de lo que hablas.

-¿Entonces no pasa nada entre ustedes? – Preguntó Dean.

-No – dijo el pelirrojo tratando de sonar calmado.

-Entonces mi querido amigo ¿no te importara que la invitemos a ella y a sus amigas a jugar "verdad o reto"? – preguntó Seamus con una sonrisa pícara.

-Viejo es imposible, ya que ella no está por aquí.

-¿Estás seguro Ron? – Dijo Harry mientras guiaba su vista hacía un rincón de la sala común.

Y en efecto ahí estaba Hermione con un vaso color rojo entre sus manos, tenía puesto unos jeans y una sencilla blusa color rosa que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, sus rizos estaban en todo su esplendor y lucía radiante. Se encontraba acompañada de Kira, Luna y Ginny.

-Les dije que babeaba por ella. Miren como quedó – dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No babeo por ella.

-Entonces Ron ¿Le entras o te rajas a jugar "verdad o reto" con las chicas? – preguntó Seamus.

-Yo no me rajo. Así que andando.

-En ese caso iré a invitarlas. Busquen mientras tanto lugar donde jugar.

Seamus dejó a sus amigos mientras se acercaba a las chicas quienes hablaban de cosas triviales. Decidió interrumpir de manera amable – Hola chicas - Todas saludaron alegremente - ¿Qué tal la pasan?

-Muy bien – Dijo Kira.

-Es una gran fiesta – Añadió Hermione.

-Hasta ahora todo genial Seamus – dijo la pelirroja.

-Me alegra que les guste. Verán vengo a hacerles una propuesta – las chicas lo miraron con curiosidad - ¿Les gusta jugar "verdad o reto"?

-Sí – respondieron Luna y Ginny a unísono, pero las otras dos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo.

-¿Qué sucede chicas?

Hermione fue quien decidió hablar por las dos – Es que nunca hemos jugado en una fiesta de verdad. Siempre lo hacemos entre nosotras en la escuela pero no es divertido.

-¿Quieren jugar con verdaderos retos?

-Suena interesante – dijo Kira - ¿Quiénes jugaremos?

-Bueno ustedes cuatro, Neville, Dean, Harry, Ron y su servidor.

Hermione se tensó un poco al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo y sus amigas percibieron aquello inmediatamente. Fue Ginny quien habló – Será un placer jugar con ustedes pero ¿puedes darnos un minuto a solas Seamus?

-Como ustedes quieran, estaremos por allá esperándolas – dijo él mientras señalaba la alfombra donde se habían sentado los chicos.

-Excelente, en un momento los alcanzamos – acordó Ginny. El chico las dejó solas y fue con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto Kira fue quien habló primero dirigiéndose a Hermione – ¿De verdad quieres jugar?

-Será un poco incomodo ¿no crees? – dijo Luna.

-Sin embargo no puedo darme el lujo de decir que no voy a jugar porque sospecharían que algo pasó entre nosotros – dijo la castaña nerviosa.

-Recuerda que no tienes que hacer o decir nada que no quieras, siempre puedes escoger a penitencia – aconsejó Ginny.

-Trataremos de cubrirte siempre que tengamos oportunidad – añadió Luna – solo por si intentan algo sucio.

-Luna tiene razón. No dejemos que pase algo que ponga las cosas más confusas – finalizó la pelirroja.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron ir a la alfombra donde jugarían con los chicos. Al llegar todas saludaron y se sentaron para formar un círculo. En el centro había una botella vacía. Seamus fue quien tomó la palabra – Esta bien, la cosa va así. Obviamente la botella escoge a quien hará el reto o dirá la verdad. Pero, quiero acotar algo para que sea más interesante: si le toca a una de las chicas entonces los chicos escogemos el reto o la verdad, y viceversa ¿Les parece bien?

Al principio dudaron un poco pero luego todos asintieron ya que como dijo Seamus así sería más divertido – Excelente ¡comencemos! – y a decir esto tomó la botella y la giró, cuando ésta paró estaba apuntando a Neville.

Las chicas entendieron de inmediato que ellas llevaban el mando y fue Ginny quien se dirigió a Neville - ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad – dijo él un poco nervioso.

De las chicas era Ginny quien conocía mejor al chico así que éstas dejaron que ella hiciera la pregunta, cosa que no fue muy difícil - ¿Es verdad que hace un año te gustaba Luna?

Neville enrojeció al igual que la rubia y luego soltó – Sí.

Los chicos rieron un poco ya que no sabían aquello de su amigo. Luego de aquello el moreno giró al botella la cual al detenerse apuntó a Kira.

Seamus fue quien habló - ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto – dijo decidida.

Quien siguió hablando fue Seamus quien tenía uno bueno para la chica – Te reto a que beses al más guapo de nosotros cinco. Cerraremos los ojos.

Kira los miró con una ceja levantada y esperó a que ellos cerraran los ojos para que uno de ellos esperara el contacto. Antes de acercarse Kira se volteó a ver a sus amigas quienes la miraban un poco preocupada y ella les guiñó el ojo dándoles a entender que tenía un plan.

Poco a poco Kira se acercó a Seamus quien fue que le había puesto el reto y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla a lo que las chicas soltaron unas fuertes carcajadas.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos y notaron inmediatamente lo que había pasado y se unieron a las risas de las chicas mientras la cara de Seamus era un auténtico poema - ¡Eso fue trampa!

-Nunca dijiste donde iba a ser el beso ¿o sí?

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Gira la botella Kira!

La rubia hizo caso a esto aún con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro por su jugarreta. La botella giró apuntando a Ginny, ella inmediatamente habló – Escojo verdad.

Esta vez fue Ron quien habló con la intención de avergonzar un poco a su hermana menor - ¿Es cierto que tienes un lunar en el trasero?

Ginny se puso del color del cabello Weasley mientras escuchaba la risa de todos. Entre dientes logro responder – Es cierto Ronald. Lo que también es cierto es que te mataré – diciendo esto se iba a levantar pero sus amigas le detuvieron y la tranquilizaron.

La pelirroja fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y giró la botella la cual apuntó a Harry – Esta bien chicas, yo quiero reto.

Kira ni siquiera miró a sus amigas para pensar lo que harían simplemente dijo aquello rogando que surgiera algo bueno – Te reto a que beses a Ginny en los labios.

Los nombrados quedaron en blanco. A decir verdad la pelirroja solo estaba esperando que Harry se acercara a ella, lo cual hizo para sorpresa de todos. Él gateó a donde estaba ella y cuando quedaron de frente la miró a los ojos y sin muchos rodeos la besó. Podía sentir la mirada de todos y sobre todo la de Ron con ganas de matarlo pero sin embargo disfrutó como nadie aquel beso con la pelirroja. Cuando se separaron estaban sonrojados y él rápidamente le sonrió antes de volver a su asiento. Ginny aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Harry un poco tembloroso y buscando no mirar a su mejor amigo, giró la botella y ésta apuntó en esta ocasión a Dean – Verdad.

Las chicas no lo pensaron sino más bien fue Luna quien distraídamente hizo la pregunta - ¿Es verdad que no querías terminar con Ginny?

Se hizo un silencio un incomodo y el chico apenas habló – Sí – junto con terminar giró rápidamente la botella para que apuntara a Hermione, ésta a decir verdad quería romper la incomodidad que acaba de surgir de alguna manera – Escojo reto.

Entonces en esta ocasión fue Seamus quien habló antes de que alguno de sus amigos se le adelantara – te reto a que beses a Ron, específicamente en los labios – dijo él mirando a Kira.

Si Harry y Ginny quedaron en blanco cuando los retaron pues no se comparaban a como estaban Hermione y Ron al escuchar las palabras de Seamus.

La castaña estuvo tentada a hacer la penitencia o sacar cualquier excusa pero luego lo pensó bien _–Si digo algo así van a sospechar, además de que todos han cumplido los retos. Espero que esto no empeore mi situación con Ron –_ al finalizar este pensamiento gateó hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Ella estaba realmente nerviosa y pudo notar que él también. Sin embargo antes de hacer aquello miró esos hermosos ojos azules, suspiró y juntó sus labios con los de él. En ese momento fue como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera y solo estuvieran ellos en aquella sala. Sus labios se movían en sintonía a pesar de ser la segunda vez que se besaban, sus lenguas se tocaban ocasionalmente haciendo que ambos se emocionaran y buscaran profundizar el beso. Hasta que escucharon la voz de Seamus

-¡Wow chicos no era para que se lo tomaran tan en serio!

Ante estas palabras aterrizaron y recordaron donde estaban y porque se estaban besando. Se separaron velozmente y Hermione volvió a su lugar, podía sentir las miradas acusadoras de sus amigas pero decidió simplemente girar la botella, la cual apuntó nada más y menos que a Ron – Verdad.

Ginny estaba a punto de decir algo solo para salir del paso ya que no tenía nada bueno y entonces Seamus la interrumpió – ¡Oye! Tengo una genial, pero necesito que me dejes decirla ¡Por favor! Prometo que es buena.

-Viejo no te vayas a pasar.

-Tranquilo ¿Ginny me concedes ésta?

-Está bien. No tenía nada bueno de todas maneras.

-Gracias – Seamus miró al pelirrojo – Ron ¿es verdad que no es la primera vez que besas en los labios a Hermione?

Inmediatamente Ginny se arrepintió por completo de darle la palabra al chico pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ron por lo visto estaba algo incomodo con la pregunta, ellos no eran tontos y obviamente no se quedarían tranquilos hasta que él se los confirmara, así que simplemente lo dijo – Sí, es verdad. No es la primera vez que beso en los labios a Hermione.

La chica se puso de mil colores mientras miraba al pelirrojo. Por otro lado los chicos estaban celebrando que tenían razón. Seamus fue quien habló – Se los dije… Oigan ¿Alguien quiere más bebida?

Algunos aceptaron y se levantaron de la alfombra con Seamus a excepción de Ron y Harry. Las chicas se levantaron y decidieron buscar unos bocadillos y hablar un poco de lo recién ocurrido. Mientras tanto el buscador y el guardián de Gryffindor mantenían una seria conversación.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya la habías besado antes? – preguntó Harry.

-Porque apenas fue ayer y todo se volvió confuso con ella.

-¿Por qué? Si la besaste fue por algo ¿no?

-Sí pero es complicado.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Te haré la historia corta. Lavander estaba en mi clase extra de Pociones, al final me dijo que necesitaba decirme algo y me quedé, ella me besó y Hermione entró al aula, salí corriendo a buscarla, nos encerré en un armario de escobas, ella estaba enojada conmigo y no paraba de pelearme, entonces la besé, al principio me correspondió y fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida pero ella me empujó y me dijo que estaba confundida. Luego le dije que ella me gustaba y salió corriendo.

-¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella desde que pasó eso? – preguntó el chico impresionado.

-No.

-¿Y qué fue ese beso de hace unos minutos?

-Sólo un reto.

-No fue solo eso. Si Seamus no los llama aún estarían ahí pegados.

-Lo sé. Quiero hablar con ella pero al parecer ella no. La cagué con mis sentimientos.

-No lo hiciste. Solo que tal vez se asustó un poco por la situación, el beso y todo eso.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

-¿Crees que ella quiera?

-Sólo lo sabrás de una manera.

Ron suspiró derrotado – Está bien, lo haré.

-Ese es mi amigo, ve por ella.

-Oye Potter, aún tenemos pendiente la conversación sobre mi hermana. Ese beso no pasara desapercibido para mí.

Harry palideció – Ehm, está bien. Suerte con Hermione.

Ron caminó hasta donde estaban las chicas con paso decidido. Ellas solo hablaban de bandas musicales hasta que él llegó – Ehm disculpen que las interrumpa chicas.

-No hay problema ¿Qué sucede Ron? – preguntó su hermana.

-Nada. Solo quería saber si… ¿Hermione podemos hablar?

La castaña se impresionó mucho al ver que fuese tan directo. Sus amigas las miraron emocionadas. Ella se limitó a responder – Sí, está bien. Vuelvo más tarde chicas.

-Nos vemos al rato – se despidieron las chicas mientras se sonreían entre sí.

Hermione y Ron caminaban entre la gente buscando un lugar silencioso y sin mucha gente donde hablar pero obviamente la sala común no era ese lugar. El pelirrojo decidió proponerle algo – Oye, en vista de que aquí no hay espacio ni silencio te propongo hablar arriba, en los dormitorios no hay nadie.

Hermione al principio dudó de aquello pero la verdad quería hablar con el chico y donde se encontraban no parecía ser el lugar más apropiado del mundo, entonces le dijo – Por mí está bien. Andando.

Ambos subieron las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de los chicos. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta que Ron abrió una de las puertas. La habitación tenía cinco camas individuales decoradas con sabanas y cortinas rojas y doradas, había pósters de jugadores de Quidditch en la pared y unas cuantas pertenencias en el suelo, típico cuarto de la mayoría de los chicos adolescentes.

-Disculpa en desorden.

-No hay problema.

-Te puedes sentar en mi cama – él apuntó a una de las que estaba del lado derecho, él se sentó frente a ella en una silla.

Ambos se encontraban nerviosos y ni siquiera sabían por donde comenzar. Lo único que sabían es que tal vez sería una larga velada.

 **N/A: Hola lectores. Espero que les haya gustado el tema del verdad o reto, desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo así y espero que les parezca bien. Gracias por comentar, sigan así, un beso enorme.**


	12. Chapter 12

El silencio reinaba en aquel dormitorio de la Torre de Gryffindor en el cual se encontraban dos adolescentes con las palabras trabadas en la garganta.

Ron centró su mirada en su amiga y decidió enfrentarla ya que fue él quien le dijo que quería hablar con ella. Dio un suspiro y habló – Creo que ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar ¿no?

-Me hago la idea, pero primero quería preguntarte ¿cómo pasó? Digo ¿cómo puedo gustarte?

-Eres tan inteligente para la mayoría de las cosas y no puedo creer que no puedas descifrar eso… me gustas por el simple hecho de ser tú.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?

-Contigo puedo ser yo mismo, puedo hablar de todo tipo de tema sin que juzgues, me aconsejas y me haces sentir bien, tus metas y pensamientos son totalmente distintos a los de otras chicas que conozco, eres diferente y eso es genial. Además de las pequeñas cosas que hacen que me gustes más – esto lo dijo un poco rojo.

-¿Pequeñas cosas?

-Esa cosa que haces con tu nariz cuando sonríes, cuando me regañas, cuando te ríes de mis chistes malos, cuando me das besos en la mejilla y la forma en que te sonrojas de vez en cuando.

Ella sonrió antes esto y él siguió hablando - ¡Ahí está lo de la nariz! – Ella rió con más fuerza – Ves no es tan difícil descifrar porque me gustas.

-Me dices todo esto y me hace sentir como una verdadera idiota – esto lo dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque ayer en el armario de escobas me dijiste que te gustaba y yo salí corriendo. No merezco que me digas todo eso.

-Oye yo sé que no te esperabas que dijera eso y mucho menos lo del beso así que…- pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba confundida? – él asintió con la cabeza – Pues no es cierto, solo lo dije para salir pronto de ahí y que no me vieras llorando.

-¿Estabas llorando por mi culpa?

-No fue tu culpa, es sólo que tantas emociones me afectaron, y también porque me di cuenta de algo importante con ese beso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella lo volvió a mirar a los ojos – Que tú también me gustas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No bromearía con algo así… Yo te pido disculpas por huir así, solo es que me asuste al darme cuenta de lo mucho que me importabas y que tal vez tu solo dijiste que yo te gustaba por el calor del momento y…

-Jamás diría eso solo por el "calor del momento", aunque no debí besarte antes de decirte lo que sentía, precipité las cosas y por eso te asustaste.

-Sin embargo, debes admitir que gracias a ello estamos aquí y tuve el valor de decírtelo.

-Concuerdo contigo, creo que todo jugó a nuestro favor.

-¿Cómo el juego de "verdad o reto"? – preguntó ella riendo.

-Debo admitir que tengo que darle las gracias al idiota de Seamus.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario y se miraron. Fue Hermione quien habló con una duda que había surgido - ¿Y qué pasara ahora? Con nosotros quiero decir.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo él mientras se levantaba de la silla y se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

-Ya lo has hecho. Pero puedes hacer otra.

-Qué lista – esto lo dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la de ella y la acariciaba – Hermione ¿quieres ser la novia de este pobre guardián de Gryffindor al cual traes loco?

-Esa es una de las frases más lindas que me has dicho esta noche.

-Tengo mis momentos, entonces ¿Qué dices?

Hermione jugueteaba con la mano del chico mientras lo miraba – Ron, nunca he tenido novio y todo esto que me pasa contigo es simplemente maravilloso pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sabes que esto es solo un viaje, y yo volveré a Francia pronto. Las relaciones a distancia son algo complicadas.

Él suspiro resignado – Si te digo la verdad no había pensado en ese detalle. Sin embargo tus padres viven aquí en Londres, las vacaciones son una opción para vernos.

-Pero viven en el Londres muggle.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-¿No tendrás problemas?

-No lo creo… Con respecto a la escuela, pues es el último año de ambos y los meses que restan aún podemos escribirnos.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si te gusta otra chica aquí en Hogwarts? ¿Y si tu ex se pone fogosa otra vez?

-Hermione ninguna chica me ha gustado como lo haces tú… tal vez no me escuchaste ayer porque ya te habías ido, pero Lavander me preguntó que tenías que tú y ella no.

Ella permanecía en silencio mientras lo escuchaba – Le dije que tú eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido, lo cual es totalmente cierto ya que nunca he sentido esto por nadie… ¿Puedes confiar en que haremos que funcione?

-Creo que sí, lo intentaremos – él sonrió y ella siguió hablando – Entonces, respondiendo a tu pregunta… Sí, estaré encantada de ser la novia de este guardián de Gryffindor.

Después de esa frase Ron no dudó en capturar sus labios en un solo movimiento. Ella colocó sus manos alrededor de la cara de él y empezó a corresponder el beso. Sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo y sus lenguas se acariciaban. Hermione enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él obteniendo más cercanía mientras que Ron posaba sus grandes manos en la cintura de ella. El beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y ninguno hacía nada para detenerlo, debían aprovechar aquella paz en el dormitorio. La castaña se atrevió a morder el labio inferior del chico dejándolo un poco sorprendido, en respuesta de ello él gimió sin apartar sus labios.

Sin darse cuenta Hermione fue recostando su espalda y cabeza al colchón trayéndose a Ron encima de ella. Para este punto ambos empezaron a recorrer con las manos el cuerpo del otro por arriba de la ropa logrando múltiples reacciones en los dos adolescentes. Ella se limitaba a tocar su espalda y de vez en cuando meter la mano debajo de su camisa pero Ron no pudo evitar acariciar los senos de ella por encima de blusa color rosa, la castaña gimió ante el contacto y lo besaba con la intensidad pero de repente Ron cortó el beso.

Ambos estaban con la respiración acelerada, sus caras aún estaban muy juntas y no se dejaban de mirar. Hermione fue quien habló - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sabes que si seguimos a este ritmo será imposible parar?

-Lo sé…- se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz - ¿Quieres seguir?

-Sólo si tú quieres seguir. No te quiero obligar a nada.

-No lo estás haciendo.

-¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

-Me da un poco de miedo, pero creo que estaré bien… ¿Sabes que soy virgen cierto?

Él rió ante lo tierna que podía ser incluso en esa situación – ¿Y crees que yo no? Estoy tan aterrado como tú, si te hago daño no me lo perdonaré.

-No lo harás, confío en ti.

-¿Sabes que te quiero?

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior – No me lo habías dicho tan directamente.

-Pues te quiero y si hacemos esto es por eso mismo y no solo por salir de paso.

-Te quiero Ron.

Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa el chico tomó su varita y cerró las cortinas color rojo de su cama para tener más privacidad. Aunque fue esta vez Hermione quien juntó sus labios con los de él en un beso más profundo y apasionado.

Ron no tardó en recorrer todo el cuerpo de ella con sus manos haciéndola gemir en su boca. La chica exploraba su pecho con las manos tratando de quitar la camiseta. En vista de que se le estaba haciendo difícil ambos se sentaron y fue Ron quien pasó la camiseta por su cabeza dejando su torso al desnudo, Hermione lo miró y lo imitó sacándose su blusa y quedando con un brassier color lila, esto lo dejo anonadado y no pudo evitar volver a besarla.

Hermione no podía evitar rasguñar un poco la espalda de él con sus uñas mientras el pelirrojo la besaba ferozmente desde el cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos. Fue bajando poco a poco sin dudar en dejar un beso en cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus jeans, los desabrochó con las manos temblorosas y los fue bajando de a poco para dejar al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas y unas bragas de encaje color blancas. Hermione no dudó quitar el cinturón de él, desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos de un tirón revelando sus bóxers color gris.

Ella se sentó a horcadas alrededor de él y abrazándolo mientras sus labios volvían a juntarse por décima vez aquella noche. Se tocaban mutuamente y Hermione en esa posición podía sentir la erección del chico chocando contra ella, al principio se asustó un poco pero luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba así por ella, de esa manera decidió desabrochar sus brassier dejando sus senos a la vista. Ron estaba extasiado con aquello y mientras acariciaba aquellos pechos se fue recostando encima de ella como cuando estaban inicialmente.

Ambos no podían esperar más y él quien primero decidió poner sus manos en las bragas de ella y bajarlas poco a poco. Para este momento solo se miraban con intensidad ya que ambos estaban realmente nerviosos por lo que iba a pasar. Hermione temblorosa puso sus manos en la elástica del bóxer y lo bajo aún sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules. Los dos adolescentes sabían lo que venía a pesar de que tenían un poco de miedo volvieron a juntar sus labios en un feroz beso. Hermione sabía que si ella no daba el paso entonces Ron no podría continuar así que temerosa abrió las piernas dándole acceso al chico, él se posicionó y sin cortar el beso decidió entrar poco a poco en ella.

Hermione se quejaba del dolor de la primera vez pero trató de que no fuese tan obvio para que el chico no se detuviera y arruinara el momento. Pero a decir verdad a Ron también se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil acoplarse a ella y tuvo que hacer varios intentos hasta que encontró el lugar exacto. La chica ya no se quejaba y él comenzó el vaivén dentro de ella, ambos se miraran con intensidad mientras gemían ante esas nuevas sensaciones. Conforme se hacían más rápidos los movimientos más era el placer que se daban en aquella cama, llegaron al orgasmo luego de varios gemidos y besos apasionados.

Ron salió de ella exhausto y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Ambos estaban sudados y con la respiración entrecortada. Hermione decidió jugar con el cabello rojo de él así sus manos estuvieran aún tan temblorosas como el resto de su cuerpo luego de aquel momento. Ron sintió las manos de ella y decidió atraer una de ellas hacía sí mismo para besarla y jugar con sus dedos a lo que Hermione se reía.

Él decidió recostarse a su lado y abrazarla mientras se cubrían con una manta. Se miraban intensamente en lo que Ron jugaba esta vez con el cabello de ella. Hermione decidió hablar por primera vez.

-No tengo palabras para decirte lo genial que fue.

-¿No te dolió?

-Al principio sí pero luego de un rato se vuelve más bien placentero, disculpa si me queje durante la primera parte.

-De qué hablas, estuviste fantástica. Eres hermosa.

-No digas mentiras.

-No son mentiras, eres la chica más hermosa que existe.

Hermione iba a responder algo ante esto pero luego bajó la mirada. Ron no pasó esto desapercibido - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fui yo cierto? ¿Estuve horrible?

Ella rio – No seas tonto, fuiste genial, es solo que… Yo antes de venir a Hogwarts criticaba a las chicas de mi escuela porque solo pensaban en este tipo de cosas y creo que yo soy igual que ellas.

-Ya te dije que eres diferente a todas las chicas, además hace unos días me dijiste que te criticaban por ser virgen pero es porque tú estabas esperando la ocasión perfecta.

-Creo que tienes razón, no quería perderla con cualquier idiota.

-¿Entonces no soy un idiota?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces ¿lo que me dijiste le día que nos conocimos no cuenta?

Y ella recordó su primer encuentro – Claro que no cuenta, no te conocía… Parece muy lejano ese día ¿no?

-Y qué lo digas – al decir esto la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Te quiero Ron, eres el chico más sensacional que he conocido.

-Y tú la chica más maravillosa que existe, te quiero y no te dejaré ir.

Al decir esto se fundieron en un último y tierno beso aquella noche antes de caer en uno de los sueños más placenteros que habían tenido jamás.

-Ron… Ron… ¡Ron! – decía una voz mientras corría las cortinas de la cama haciendo que los rayos solares iluminaran al chico.

El pelirrojo empezó a removerse perezosamente mientras veía a su amigo – Harry ¿Qué demonios? – Entonces al ver al azabache ahí parado solo pensó en una cosa _– ¡Maldición! ¡Hermione está aquí conmigo! –_ con los ojos bien abierto fijo su mirada al otro lado de la cama que se encontraba vacío.

-Viejo ¿qué te pasa? Pareces que hubieses visto un fantasma.

-No es nada, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza – entonces se fijó que su amigo tenía puesta la misma ropa de anoche - ¿No dormiste?

-Sí lo hice, pero en la sala común. Alrededor de la 4 de la mañana cuando todos se fueron me quedé ayudando a limpiar a los chicos, aún quedaba algo de whisky de fuego y decidimos terminarlo, nos quedamos dormidos en los sillones… ¿A dónde fuiste tú?

-Yo…- pero no pudo dar explicaciones porque de inmediato entraron Seamus, Dean y Neville también con sus ropas de la noche anterior.

-Ron, de lo que te perdiste viejo – Dijo Dean.

-Él tiene razón ¿Dónde estuviste? No te volvimos a ver luego del "verdad o reto" – dijo Neville.

-Ehm… Yo fui a la Torre de Astronomía a hablar con Hermione.

-¿Fue por lo que dijiste acerca de "no es la primera vez que beso a Hermione en los labios"? – preguntó el moreno.

-Exacto. Para hacerles la historia corta, aclaré las cosas con ella y ahora es mi novia.

-¡¿En serio?! – Dijeron todos los chicos a lo que Ron asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus amigos empezaron a hacer una pequeña celebración y a chocar las manos con el pelirrojo ya que por fin había aceptado lo de él con la castaña.

-Aguarden un minuto – dijo Seamus captando la atención de todos y dirigiéndose a Ron – Viejo ¿Qué demonios haces desnudo? Creí que las cosas de los sueños húmedos las habías dejado atrás en 4to curso.

Sus amigos rieron ante el comentario pero en esta ocasión Ron palideció y decidió inventar la peor excusa del mundo – Ehm, es que anoche cuando volví de la Torre de Astronomía tenía mucho calor y como ustedes no estaban me quite toda la ropa.

-Cómo digas – respondió Seamus – En lo que a mí respecta dormiré el resto del día. Adiós chicos.

Cuando Dean, Neville y Seamus se alejaron, Ron se puso los bóxers de la noche anterior y se dispuso a arreglar su cama pero no sin antes escuchar algo que le dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Yo sé muy bien que no fueron a la Torre de Astronomía y bajo ningún concepto me creo lo de que tenías calor.

-Te lo contaré todo después.

Harry asintió y decidió ir hasta su cama para dormir un poco él también. Ron ahora si se dispuso a doblar sus sábanas para luego meterse a bañar, pero cuando estaba acomodando su almohada un pedazo de pergamino cayó. Lo recogió y sonrió al reconocer la caligrafía de quien lo había dejado ahí.

 _"_ _Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme pero ya estaba amaneciendo. Nos vemos en la ronda de esta noche. Te quiero" – H.G._

 _PD: Creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa antes de que suban los chicos._

Ron sonrió ante estas simples palabras de su novia y se sintió el chico más afortunado del mundo por estar con la chica más fantástica que podía existir.

Solo rogaba a Merlín que cuando ella tuviera que regresar a su escuela las cosas no se complicaran, de verdad quería estar con ella.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, he aquí uno de los capítulos más esperados. Les juro que me tarde mucho escribiéndolo para que quedara estupendo. Espero que les guste y comenten. Un beso enorme. Nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione caminaba sigilosamente por la Torre Norte del castillo mientras regresaba a los dormitorios. Para su suerte era sábado y lo más probable es que todas las chicas estuvieran durmiendo y sobre todo si asistieron a la fiesta de Gryffindor.

La castaña subió en silencio las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo. Para cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación la abrió con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Kira. Pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, nada más y nada menos que sus tres amigas con unos pijamas estaban esperándola. A penas ella entró las chicas saltaron haciéndole preguntas.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-¡¿Qué pasó con Ron?!

-¡No puedo creer que desaparecieras toda la noche, mala amiga!

-¡Tienes que contarnos todo!

-¡Tenemos que decirte todo lo que pasó cuando te fuiste!

-¡A que no sabes quién…! – pero se vieron interrumpidas cuando Hermione dio un grito para llamar su atención.

-¡CHICAS! – Las tres callaron al instante – Relájense ¿Podrían primero explicarme que hacen todas aquí?

-Cuando terminó la fiesta decidimos esperarte hasta que volvieras pero nunca llegaste así que nos quedamos dormidas – Explicó Kira.

-¿Puedes contarnos que es lo que pasó anoche? ¡Nos tienes con angustia desde que te fuiste con Ron! – Dijo Ginny.

Hermione suspiró sabiendo lo que venía – Está bien, siéntense pero luego les toca contarme que pasó el resto de la noche.

-Sí pero habla ya – rogó Kira.

-Bueno primero que todo no hablamos en la sala común porque había mucho ruido y nada de espacio, así que decidimos ir a su cuarto que estaba vacío. Cuando llegamos estábamos muy callados pero él rompió eso y me dijo las razones por las que yo le gustaba, me sentí como una tonta por como huí el día que estuvimos en el armario de escobas, y me preguntó que si cuando estaba llorando era por él.

-¿Qué le contestaste? – preguntó Kira.

-La verdad. Que en ese momento me di cuenta que él también me gustaba mucho pero que tenía miedo de que el haya dicho eso solo por el calor del momento y me dijo que las cosas no eran así. Que en realidad yo soy la chica más maravillosa que él haya conocido… y me pidió ser su novia.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Le dijiste que sí obviamente?

-No me vayan a matar, pero al principio lo dudé.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Dijeron las tres a unísono.

-Porque recordé que yo estoy aquí en Hogwarts solo por un viaje y que en cualquier momento tendré que volver a Francia, y ustedes saben cómo son las relaciones a distancia.

-¿Entonces no eres su novia? – preguntó Luna con un tono apagado.

-Aun no he terminado… él me dijo que es nuestro último año y para cuando me fuera podíamos comunicarnos por cartas; y como mis padres viven aquí en Londres no sería problema venir a verme en las vacaciones. Entonces volví a dudar por lo de Lavander y todo eso, y me dijo que ninguna chica le había gustado tanto como yo, y ahí sí acepte ser su novia.

-¡Fantástico sabía que si tendrían algo! ¡Al final si acabaste enamorada del idiota lindo! – dijo Kira.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin tengo una cuñada que me cae bien! – Dijo Ginny celebrando.

-¡Me alegro por ustedes! – dijo Luna.

-Gracias chicas… ¡Ahora cuéntenme que pasó anoche!

-¡Un minuto! – Interrumpió Ginny – Eso que nos acabas de decir puede llevar un máximo de 2 horas contando el tiempo de los besos, sin embargo aun no nos explicas porque acabas de llegar.

-Buena observación – dijo Kira mirando a la castaña quien se encontraba algo nerviosa – Hay algo que no nos estas contando.

Hermione lucía algo pálida – Chicas si se los digo prométanme que no le dirán a Ron que se los dije ¿Está bien?

Sus amigas asintieron en silencio mientras la chica con voz temblorosa decidió hablar – la razón por la que apenas llegué es porque dormí con Ron.

Las tres muchachas se encontraban anonadas pero a la vez confundidas. Fue Ginny quien habló – "Dormir con Ron" tiene muchos significados.

-¿Puedes ser más específica? – dijo Luna.

-Es cierto – interrumpió Kira – puede significar que te quedaste dormida con él en su cama o la menos probable que tú y él hayan tenido sexo, pero eso es imposible porque tú no eres de esas chicas.

Hermione palideció ya que su amiga había dado en el clavo. Como la castaña no decía nada entonces las chicas no necesitaron más palabras. Kira volvió a hablar – Oh por Merlín ¿En serio tú y él estuvieron juntos? ¡Lo había dicho en broma!

Ginny fue la siguiente en decir algo – Hermione ¿Tú y mi hermano se acostaron anoche?

La castaña miró a sus amigas y asintió.

Las tres muchachas de inmediato saltaron con varias preguntas que hacían que la chica se avergonzara más de ese momento en el que tuvo que confesar aquello.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-¿Te dolió?

-¿Fue lindo contigo? Yuk, no puedo plantear imágenes tuyas y de mi hermano en esa situación.

-No lo hagas por favor Ginny, ya es bastante vergonzoso tener que decirles – dijo ella con la cara roja.

-Hermione pero en serio ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido a la parte del sexo? – preguntó Kira con curiosidad.

La castaña dio un suspiro – Bueno la verdad es que sólo surgió. Ron y yo nos estábamos besando y digamos que el ambiente se tornó un poco caluroso. De un momento a otro él y yo estábamos acostados… la cosa se tornó seria porque él se detuvo un momento y me dijo que no me iba a obligar a nada y que si de verdad quería hacerlo, y yo le dije que estaba segura, y luego de eso me dijo que me quería, nunca me lo había dicho tan directamente – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos iluminados.

Sus amigas estaban feliz por ella, sin embargo estaban calladas esperando que continuara – Luego de eso no volvimos a hablar, y pues lo hicimos. No les daré detalles, menos a ti Ginny – la pelirroja se rio ante esto – solo les diré que al principio dolió un poco pero luego se te pasa, y que Ron fue de lo más lindo conmigo.

-Nos alegra oír eso – Dijo Luna.

-De verdad que sí. Creo que son el uno para el otro, se merecen – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Por un momento te juzgue mal, pero veo que no lo hicieron por hacerlo. Espero que les vaya muy bien como novios – dijo Kira.

-Gracias chicas – las tres chicas no esperaron para levantarse y tirarse encima de su amiga para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo grupal.

Luego de varias risas y abrazos Hermione volvió a hablar – Chicas ahora si es en serio, quiero saber que pasó durante mi ausencia.

-Empiezas tu Ginny – dijo Kira rápidamente.

La pelirroja se puso un poco roja – Ehm sí, Harry y yo estuvimos hablando un buen rato, sobretodo del beso que nos dimos en el "verdad o reto".

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues para mi sorpresa a él le gustó el beso… ¡Y me volvió a besar!

-¡Fantástico!

-¡Sí! – esto lo dijo dando saltitos – y luego me dijo que desde hace mucho tiempo no me ve solo como la hermana menor de Ron, si no que me ve como una chica linda, inteligente y fuerte. Yo no me pude resistir y le dije que desde siempre él me ha gustado y que por eso termine con Dean. ¿Puedes creer que mientras él estaba con Cho a la vez estaba celoso de que yo saliera con Michael?

Hermione rio – Así son los chicos.

-Bueno lo estaba, dijo que no sabe si le molesto más mi noviazgo con Michael o con Dean. En fin, se disculpo por no haber sido claro conmigo desde antes pero me dijo que no lo hizo sobre todo por miedo a Ron, cosa por la que yo también temía. Luego que terminamos ese tema me tomó de las manos ¡y me pidió ser su novia!

-Estoy tan feliz por ti Ginny, te dije que tú le gustabas.

-¡Sí! estoy segura que si cuando era una niña me hubiesen dicho que esto pasaría no me lo habría creído.

-Ginny disculpa que rompa el momento pero ¿Qué harán con todo el asunto de Ron? Anoche cuando tú y Harry se besaron su cara no era muy linda.

-Harry me dijo que hablaría hoy con él.

Hermione inmediatamente se sintió un poco culpable ya que no había podido ablandar a Ron con respecto a ese tema tal como se lo prometió a Harry – Espero que todo salga bien.

-Gracias… Ahora ¡Kira tiene algo que decirte! ¡Habla!

A la rubia se le encendieron las mejillas al escuchar su nombre – No es importante…

-¡Sí lo es! – Insistió la pelirroja.

-Ginny tiene razón, cuéntale a Hermione lo que pasó después del "verdad o reto" – dijo Luna.

Kira habló en un tono apenas audible y muy rápido – Seamusmebesó.

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes hablar más alto y lento?

-Seamus me besó – dijo finalmente.

-¿En serio? ¿En los labios?

Kira asintió avergonzada y la castaña volvió a hablar - ¿Me vas a contar?

-Resulta que luego que tú te fueras con Ron, Seamus me ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla y nos quedamos hablando un buen rato en uno de los sillones. Me preguntó que si de verdad en el juego no quería besarlo o solo lo hice como una broma. Yo la verdad solo lo hice porque se me ocurrió que sería divertido y así lo fue, luego él me dijo que habría sido un gran beso, entonces yo le dije que dejara de parlotear y que la próxima en vez de poner un reto me lo demostrara y punto… entonces ahí me tomó desprevenida y me besó.

-No podías terminar la noche sin besarlo.

-Él me besó a mí, y a decir verdad no estuvo mal.

-Te gustó.

-El beso sí.

-¿Y Seamus?

-Digamos que si me invita a salir a Hogsmade no me negaré.

-Sabía que dirías eso… Estoy feliz por ustedes dos – dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny y a Kira - ¿Luna que hay de ti? ¿Nada de acción anoche?

-La verdad no, pero la pasé genial en la fiesta y luego aquí en la pijamada - dijo la rubia.

-Eso es genial. Fue una noche exitosa por lo visto.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron hablando sobre la noche anterior hasta que decidieron bajar a desayunar. Hermione quedó en alcanzarlas luego ya que quería darse un baño. Mientras estaba en la ducha solo pensaba en todos los sucesos de la noche pasada y en unos perfectos ojos azules.

Ya por la tarde de aquel día Harry y Ron se encontraban en los patios del colegio, al igual que las chicas su tema de conversación de aquel día era únicamente el de la fiesta y lo que había pasado en ella. Ron ya llevaba bastante rato recitándole a su mejor amigo lo que había hablando con la castaña cuando subieron a los dormitorios y como le había pedido ser su novia.

-Ron de verdad me hace feliz que al fin hayas aclarado las cosas con ella y que se estén dando una oportunidad. Te dije que ella te gustaba.

-Lo sé viejo, es que no es fácil. Ahora lo parece pero fue difícil decirle todo aquello porque yo nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Y eso me consta. Por eso me hace más feliz, ella te hizo cambiar para bien… Ron peor hay algo que necesito preguntarte, es algo que me tiene con dudas desde esta mañana.

-Dime.

-Seré directo… ¿Te acostaste con ella?

El pelirrojo quedó mudo con aquello, aún no estaba listo para contar aquello tan íntimo – Ehm…

-Ron a mi no me engañaste con eso de que anoche tenías calor y te quitaste la ropa. Disculpa que sea tan entrometido pero esa fue la única conclusión que saqué.

-No le digas a Hermione que lo sabes. No quiero que crea que ando divulgando lo de anoche.

-¿Entonces sí lo hicieron? Digo ¿Tan pronto?

El chico se pasó las manos por el cabello – Yo se que fue precipitado pero es que una cosa llevó a la otra… Yo estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por completo pero me contuve y le pregunté si de verdad ella estaba lista y me dijo que sí.

-¿Cómo fue? – Ron lo miró con cara de querer asesinarlo – Recuerda que tu mejor amigo sigue siendo virgen.

-No te daré detalles… solo te diré que a ella le dolió un poco al principio pero me dijo que se le pasó con el rato. Fuera de eso, fue la experiencia más fantástica de toda mi vida. Ella es maravillosa.

-Tu cara de felicidad me lo dice todo… ¿De verdad la quieres mucho, no?

-Nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

-Espero que les vaya genial juntos.

-Gracias viejo – Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y luego recordó algo muy importante que tenía que hablar con su amigo – Harry ¿podemos hablar del beso de anoche con Ginny?

El ojiverde sabía lo que venía y debía enfrentarlo tarde o temprano – Seré totalmente sincero contigo porque eres mi mejor amigo y prácticamente mi hermano, el beso fue un reto pero debo admitir que me gustó mucho.

-Lo vi en tu cara, por eso necesito que me digas ¿Te gusta Ginny?

-No imaginas cuanto la quiero, y no como hermana menor. La quiero como la chica hermosa, inteligente y valiente que es.

-¿Desde cuándo piensas así de ella? Cuando éramos niños a penas y hablaban.

-Tienes razón, ahí no la conocía bien. Pero en las vacaciones antes de entrar al 5to curso me hice de alguna forma más cercano a ella porque hablábamos mucho, cuando estuve con Cho y Ginny con Michael estaba muy celoso y esa fue una de las razones por la que lo mío con Cho no funcionó. Termine de aceptar que ella me gustaba cuando se hizo novia de Dean.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Sí… con respecto a eso. Hablé con ella anoche, después del "verdad o reto", le dije todo lo que sentía por ella y para mi sorpresa ella me correspondió.

-La enana siempre preguntaba por ti cuando yo volvía para las vacaciones, digamos que era de esperarse que ella gustara de ti.

Ambos chicos rieron, entonces Harry aún nervioso siguió hablando – Ron, le pedí a Ginny que fuese mi novia, y ella aceptó. Escucha no te había dicho nada de mis sentimientos a ella porque tú tiendes a no soportar a los chicos que salen con tu hermana, no quería que eso pasara conmigo porque de verdad aprecio tu amistad. Y Ginny tampoco quiere que nuestra amistad se vea afectada porque ella y yo estamos saliendo.

-Espera ¿Te guardaste tus sentimientos hacia mi hermana solo por temor a que yo me enfadara contigo?

-Algo así.

-Viejo tu eres mi mejor amigo, sé que no le harás daño a Ginny, confío en ti y sé que toda mi familia también porque eres parte de ella. Jamás me enfadaría algo que te hace feliz a ti y a la enana.

-¿De verdad?

-En serio, puedes estar con ella. Sin propasarte Potter porque ahí si te lanzo un hechizo.

Harry rio ante este comentario – Gracias viejo, de verdad no sabes el alivio que nos das a Ginny y a mí.

-Te lo mereces viejo. Si mi hermana te hace feliz entonces inténtelo.

Harry y Ron se dieron un apretón de manos y siguieron hablando el resto de la tarde hasta que decidieron ir a cenar antes de que el pelirrojo tuviera que ir a la ronda de prefectos con su chica castaña.

Eran alrededor de las 10:30 y Hermione se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del castillo con rumbo al segundo piso donde le tocaba la guardia aquella noche. La chica iba inmersa en sus pensamientos los cuales pertenecían a cierto pelirrojo que la había hecho sentir de lo más hermosa la noche anterior.

Cuando estaba por llegar a su destino pudo fijarse como estaba Ron apoyado en la baranda esperándola, lucía como el día que iban a hacer su primera guardia, era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. El pelirrojo le dedicaba una sonrisa desde arriba y ella se la devolvía conforme se acercaba a él.

-¿Cómo está la novia más hermosa del mundo? – Dijo el chico mientras la miraba.

-Genial ¿y tú cómo estás?

-Fantástico – al decir esto se acerco a ella y le robó un beso que la hizo sonrojar - ¿lista para empezar la ronda?

-Sí, andando – antes de comenzar a caminar Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

La pareja empezó a caminar por el castillo mientras miraban las aulas vacías. Iban particularmente en silencio hasta que Ron decidió contarle a su novia acerca de la conversación con su amigo.

-Harry habló conmigo hoy. Creo que ya sabes que él y Ginny son novios ¿no?

-Sí, ella me lo contó esta mañana, estaba realmente feliz.

-¿No te dijo nada acerca de que tenían miedo de que yo lo supiera?

-Sí, desde hace tiempo me dijo que temía que le hicieras algo a Harry si él intentaba algo con ella. ¿Qué te dijo Harry?

-Pues que ella le gusta desde hace mucho tiempo pero no lo había compartido conmigo porque quizás no lo hubiese tomado bien y nuestra amistad se hubiera visto afectada.

-Cosa que ni tú, ni él, ni Ginny querían ¿cierto? Ya que se podría ver afectada tu amistad de toda la vida con Harry o el noviazgo de él con Ginny.

-¿Te das cuenta porque me gustas tanto? Siempre me entiendes.

Ella rio - ¿Qué le dijiste tu al respecto?

-Le dije que él es mi mejor amigo y no quería dejar de serlo por eso. Le di toda mi confianza porque sé que no se aprovechará de Ginny. La forma en que me habló de ella me hizo ver que le importa mucho. Sé que no le hará daño.

-Dalo por hecho – dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿Harry habla muy lindo de Ginny?

-Sí, la verdad es que se le nota el brillo en los ojos cuando lo hace.

-¿Más brillantes que los tuyos?

Ron se rio y acorraló a su novia contra una pared – Nada más brillante que tus ojos.

-Qué romántico ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Tengo mis momentos, te lo dije anoche.

-Anoche me dijiste muchas cosas.

-Te quiero fue una de esas – esto lo dijo antes de capturar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Hermione puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y correspondía el beso de tal manera que sus lenguas empezaron a tocarse. Las manos del chico viajaron a su cintura como era de costumbre acercándola más a él. Ambos se sentían en la gloria hasta que escucharon un estruendo que los hizo separarse de un tirón y alzar las varitas.

Ambos miraban a lo largo de todo el pasillo atentamente esperando alguna otra señal como la anterior. Ron decidió hablar – Eso fue de lo más extraño, no suelen haber sonidos por aquí.

-Se escuchó como una bomba cerca de aquí, creo que deberíamos decirle a alguien.

Pero antes de poder decir algo se escucharon mas bombas y gritos de los estudiantes saliendo de sus dormitorios. Ron y Hermione corrieron hasta uno de los ventanales y pudieron notar como en el patio había un bullicio de gente huyendo. Justo por la entrada del comedor había una especie de incendio y se podían ver personas en escobas volando con mascaras negras haciendo hechizos.

Ron miró a Hermione preocupado y soltó aquello – Están atacando el castillo.

 **N/A: Hola lectores, espero que se encuentren bien. Por acá les dejó este capítulo, póngale mucho ojo al final ya que partiendo de ahí van a pasar cosas importantes en la historia. Gracias por comentar. Un beso enorme, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	14. Chapter 14

Las bombas se hacían cada vez más estruendosas y los gritos más fuertes. La única opción para los chicos era correr a la salida con los otros estudiantes.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que decirlo, simplemente se alejaron del ventanal y se echaron a correr escaleras abajo tratando de no caerse. Mientras tanto cada uno hacía sus propias ideas sobre quienes podían ser aquellos intrusos.

-¿Tú crees que sean Mortífagos? – le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo.

-No veo quién más podría interrumpir sin razón en la escuela y empezar a destruirla como desquiciados.

-La única pregunta es ¿por qué ahora?

-Tal vez planearon algo sucio.

-Y quizás se han vuelto más fuertes… ¿No crees que estén en busca de alguien?

Entonces Ron se paró en seco algo pálido y logró decir – Harry.

-¿Harry? ¿Es por lo de su cicatriz y lo de sus padres cierto?

-Es lo más probable. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo ahora!

-Entonces no podemos ir a patio central ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

-Estábamos hablando cerca del lago pero dijo que iría a la sala común con Ginny.

-Con todo este alboroto dudo que siga allá – ambos se pusieron pensativos, y la chica soltó de repente – Si tan solo tuviéramos un mapa o algo así.

Y en ese momento Ron recordó algo importante - ¡Eso! ¡El Mapa del Merodeador! Eres una verdadera genio – al decir esto le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Hermione estaba emocionada por aquello pero no entendía de qué hablaba Ron - ¿Mapa del Merodeador? ¿Qué es eso?

-Te lo explico en el camino. Andando, debemos ir a mi dormitorio en la Torre de Gryffindor.

El chico la tomó de la mano y apresuró el paso hasta la Torre. Hermione nunca había visto a Ron tan decidido de algo, así que esperó a que él le dijera algo acerca de su plan.

Luego de un rato caminando él recordó que la chica no sabía nada de lo que estaba por hacer – Hermione discúlpame, me dejé llevar.

-Descuida.

-Está bien, el Mapa del Merodeador es un mapa que muestra a todas las personas que se encuentran en Hogwarts. Te da la ubicación exacta de dónde están todos cada minuto de cada día.

-¿Por qué lo tienen ustedes?

-Bueno ese mapa lo creó el papá de Harry junto con sus amigos cuando estudiaron aquí, el mapa por suerte nunca había salido del castillo. Cuando mis hermanos Fred y George entraron a primer año lo robaron de la oficina de Filch y cuando Harry y yo íbamos en 3er curso ellos decidieron regalárselo. Con el tiempo descubrimos que su padre lo creó. Desde entonces siempre lo tiene con él, nos ha sacado de muchos apuros.

-Suena bastante interesante ese mapa, si tuviéramos tiempo sería un placer echarle un ojo.

-Siempre tan curiosa – dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa de confianza.

Ambos siguieron andando hasta que por fin llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor. El lugar estaba vacío ya que todos los estudiantes habían bajado, esto fue beneficioso para ellos ya que solo tenían que subir y buscar entre las cosas de Harry.

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, pasaron el pasillo corriendo y entraron bruscamente al dormitorio. Ron fue directamente al equipaje de Harry mientras Hermione revisaba las gavetas que estaban en la habitación.

-¿Puedes describirme como es la cubierta del mapa? – Dijo la chica.

Ron seguía revisando el equipaje mientras hablaba – bueno es un pergamino largo, está doblado. Lo que pasa es que está encantado y la cubierta no se revelará hasta que lo apuntes con la varita y digas "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

-Algo me dice que el dicho mapa fue hecho para algo que no son fines escolares.

-Lo hicieron sobre todo para mostrar los pasadizos secretos que van de Hogwarts a Hogsmade. Sin embargo hay un lugar que no sale y es la Sala de los Menesteres.

-De esa sala si he escuchado. Es la que viene y va ¿Cierto?

-Exacto, y es la única que no sale en el mapa.

Los chicos dejaron un poco de hablar para que la búsqueda fuese más rápida. Entonces cuando Hermione abrió una gaveta algo vieja pudo notar como en el fondo había un pedazo de pergamino que estaba un poco amarillo, decidió sacarlo y apuntarlo con la varita – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Ron al escuchar la voz de chica se giró para verla. La chica notó como se dibujaban con tinta negra una letras en el mapa las cuales decían _"Los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta presentan el Mapa del Merodeador"_ , luego de leer aquello levantó la vista hacía el pelirrojo quien se encontraba intrigado – Lo encontré.

-Eres la mejor – dijo él levantándose del suelo y acercándose a ella.

Ron abrió el mapa y la chica pudo notar como habían puntos que se movían a todas partes con los nombres a un lado. Ron habló – Solo busquemos el que diga el nombre de Harry – era un poco difícil debido a que todos los puntos se encontraban en movimiento.

Ron decidió centrar la vista más bien por las torres ya que estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo no debía estar entre todo este tumulto de gente. Entonces encontró el nombre de "Harry Potter" junto a un punto - ¡Aquí está! En la Torre de Astronomía.

-¿Por qué abría de estar ahí? Sólo está con el Profesor Snape y… ¿Draco Malfoy? – dijo ella mirándolo extraño.

-Hay algo aquí que no me huele bien… ¡Mira! – Dijo Ron mientras señalaba los puntos los cuales estaban en movimiento – Se están yendo en dirección al patio central justo donde están todos, y la verdad es que ninguno se mueve, están todos parados ahí.

-Debemos bajar ahí pronto. Y aún debemos averiguar dónde está Dumbledore, no lo vi en el mapa.

-Debería estar ya que salen todos los alumnos, profesores o trabajadores de Hogwarts. Andando no hay tiempo que perder.

Ron se llevó consigo el mapa del Merodeador y salió disparado de aquel lugar junto con Hermione. Ambos bajaban las escaleras velozmente tomados de la mano. Ninguno sabía lo que estaba pasando aún pero debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa juntos.

Cuando estaban cerca de la entrada se fijaron que todas la estudiantes de Beauxbatons se encontraban caminando en dirección contraria a la deberían ir Ron y Hermione, todas iban con los semblantes tristes y con paso apresurado.

Los chicos no entendían aquello, entonces para su suerte Kira apareció entre la multitud.

-Hermione, Ron ¿Dónde han estado?

-Kira, estábamos haciendo la ronda y escuchamos las bombas ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué van hacía allá?

-Volvemos a Francia, justo ahora.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron los chicos.

-Lo que oíste. Date prisa, ya recogieron nuestras cosas, debemos montarnos rápido en los carruajes antes de que se vayan los pegasos – dijo Kira tomando a su amiga por un brazo haciendo que el agarre de Ron desaparezca.

Hermione aún no procesaba aquello, se soltó de su amiga y volvió a tomar la mano de Ron – Hay algo que no nos estas contando ¿Qué pasó allá afuera? ¿Eran Mortífagos atacando verdad?

-Sí, eran Mortífagos pero lo peor no fue el ataque – la chica dio un suspiro y miró a sus amigos - Asesinaron a Dumbledore.

Tanto Ron como Hermione estaban asombrados ante aquella triste noticia, simplemente no tenían palabras para describir aquello.

-¿Quién lo hizo? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nadie lo sabe. Lo hicieron en la Torre de Astronomía ya que cayó desde ahí.

Los chicos se miraron inmediatamente recordando lo que vieron en el mapa, aquello significaba que Harry y Draco Malfoy vieron la muerte del director.

-Hermione sé que esto es difícil e inesperado pero en serio tenemos que irnos. Son órdenes de Madame Maxime.

-No puedo irme. No podemos dejarlos a todos aquí. Voy a luchar con ellos.

-Los Mortífagos ya se han ido, pero la directora insiste en regresar ahora mismo – explicó Kira.

-Pero es un momento difícil para todo Hogwarts, quiero quedarme – Dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tienes que ir con ella – habló Ron.

-¿De qué hablas? No te voy a dejar aquí.

-Estarás más segura en Francia. Aquí no habrá peligro por ahora y estoy seguro que por lo que pasó hoy nos enviaran pronto a casa, y prometo escribirte.

-Ron no – dijo ella tomándolo fuerte de la mano – No quiero dejarte.

-No lo haces. Solo te estás poniendo a salvo. Además si te quedas ¿Cómo regresarías luego a Francia?

-Hay formas.

-No las hay, por lo menos no ahora. Hazle caso a Kira, vete, yo estaré bien.

Hermione no pudo resistirlo más y lo abrazó con muchas fuerzas – Promete que vas estar bien y que nos volveremos a ver.

-Te lo prometo – dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo tan fuerte que llegó a levantarla del suelo – Te quiero mi chica ruda ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Chica ruda? ¿Cómo en la nota?

-Sí, siempre serás mi chica ruda aunque sé que no matarías ni una mosca.

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos – Aunque sabes que quiero quedarme a luchar. Yo también te quiero y mucho. Eres el más valiente que conozco, por favor cuídate.

Ron decidió bajarla para que aquello fuese más rápido. Pero antes de que se fuera decidió probar aquello labios por última vez, ya que no sabía cuando tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente.

El beso fue lleno de tristeza, desespero, ternura, felicidad y sobretodo amor ya que ambos adolescentes lo percibieron totalmente distinto a como se habían besado antes. Al separarse Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Ron un semblante triste.

Kira decidió acercarse – Hermione, es hora.

Ella asintió y miró a su chico – Hasta pronto Ron.

Él apretaba fuertemente su mano con la de ella – Hasta pronto Hermione.

Sus manos se soltaron al momento que ambas chicas empezaron a correr a los carruajes. Sin embargo la chica no dejaba de mirar a aquel chico que dejaba atrás. Ron no dejó de mirar a la entrada hasta que ella se perdió entre la multitud. Estaba seguro de algo y es que nunca olvidaría aquellos ojos marrones, estaba seguro que los volvería a ver pase lo que pase.

No sabían exactamente qué hora era pero lo cierto es que ya era de día y ella no había dormido en lo absoluto desde que los pegasos despegaron de la maravillosa Hogwarts.

Todas las estudiantes que iban en el carruaje estaban dormidas desde hace un rato luego del desvelo de anoche. Pero Hermione no, a pesar de no haber dormido nada por estar haciendo la guardia no tenía una sola pizca de sueño.

Desde que los pegasos habían alcanzado el nivel de las nubes, la castaña solo miraba la ventana inmersa en sus pensamientos los cuales no eras difíciles de adivinar, pensaba en Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus y por supuesto en Ron. Había tenido recuerdos de su primer día de clases en el cual conoció a la que sería una de sus grandes amigas y además también por un accidente conoció al que ahora era el chico de sus sueños.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla ante los pensamientos con respecto a Ron ya que con él había vivido tantas cosas en esas semanas, cosas que nunca había vivido y debido a eso había empezado a sentir nuevas cosas inexplicables que la hacían sentir más viva que nunca. Pensó divertida el día que lo conoció y por ende su primera pelea, el día del partido de Quidditch, cuando los presentaron, la noche en que firmaron la tregua como amigos, las notas en clases, las rondas de prefectos, el primer beso, las confesiones de la noche anterior y la primera vez de ambos.

Todo aquello pasaba por su mente como una película que por lo visto tenía un final triste. Lloraba pensando en que tal vez no lo volviera a ver por el simple hecho de que ambos olvidaran por completo escribir sus direcciones postales. El chico sabía que ella vivía en el Londres muggle pero no tenía ni idea en qué parte, y él nunca mencionó donde quedaba su casa exactamente, podían mandar cartas al colegio pero sin duda a todos los enviarían a casa luego de aquel ataque, así que sería inútil.

Para Hermione su única opción al parecer sería esperar que por un milagro volviera a encontrarse con Ron, el mundo era enorme y la verdad no estaba segura de que eso ocurriera. Pero en lo absoluto sería fácil de olvidarse de aquel chico pelirrojo de ojos azules que la hacía sentir todo tipo de cosas. Sin embargo dentro de ella existía la una pequeña pizca de esperanza que le decía que las palabras del chico iban a cumplirse de alguna manera… _-"Nos volveremos a ver" –_ repitió ella en su mente las palabras del chico antes de caer dormida por el resto del viaje.

 **N/A: Por favor no me maten por esto, les juro que aún no termina el fic! Sé que esto está algo cruel pero era necesario, espero que me entiendan. Gracias por leer y comentar, los adoro. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, un beso enorme.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_5 años después…_**

Hermione se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Hospital Mágico San Mungo. A decir verdad se sentía muy bien, solo estaba visitando en el consultorio a su amiga de toda la vida Kira, quien se había convertido en una excelente medimaga.

Desde que se graduaron de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons no habían perdido el contacto lo cual ambas adoraban, podían tener carreras y trabajos totalmente distintos pero siempre encontraban un tiempo para salir a comer o hacer pijamadas como en la escuela, al fin y al cabo ninguna estaba casada y tenían su propio departamento.

Hermione con los años sólo había cambiado en cuanto a contextura de su cuerpo, estaba un poco más alta y curvilínea, su cabello lo llevaba un poco más largo pero igual de castaño y alborotado. Aquel día lucía una blusa color blanco y una falda larga azul marino, era su vestimenta normal en un día de trabajo.

Al posarse frente a la puerta del consultorio de su amiga se limitó a tocar la puerta. Unos segundos después escuchó un "pase" por parte de la chica y entró. Su rubia amiga estaba en su escritorio con unos papeles que suponía eran de sus pacientes.

Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó – Hola Kira.

La rubia apartó la vista del papeleo y respondió a su amiga mientras se levantaba para abrazarla – Hola Hermione ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Repleta de historias médicas pero bien ¿Cómo están las cosas en el Ministerio?

-Pues como siempre, ya sabes desde la caída de Voldemort debemos estar muy pendientes de los Mortífagos que siguen por ahí.

-Trabajo duro ¿no? – dijo Kira mientras ella y su amiga se sentaban.

Hermione dio un resoplido – No imaginas cuantas reformas me han llegado a la oficina para aprobarlas y firmarlas. Es interminable pero es mi trabajo.

-Oye cuando me llamaste sonabas preocupada y dijiste que debías decirme algo importante ¿de qué se trata?

-Antes que nada necesito que me entiendas y que te lo cuento solo a ti porque sé que no le dirás a nadie así sea que tu vida dependa de ello – le dijo la castaña mirándola seriamente.

-Me estás asustando, habla de una vez.

-Bueno pedí una suspensión en el Ministerio por motivos personales, por lo tanto no iré a trabajar en un tiempo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Odias faltar al trabajo sin excusa.

-Pero tengo un motivo especial para no trabajar las próximas semanas, o quizás meses.

-¿Estás enferma?

-No, nada de eso. Es sólo que haré algo fuera de mi rutina.

-¿De qué hablas?

Hermione dio un suspiro y miró a su amiga a los ojos – Me uniré al ejército muggle.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No puedes hacerlo! Empezando porque no te aceptaran por el simple hecho de que eres mujer.

-Ya tengo todo arreglado.

-¿Por qué quieres ir al ejército muggle? Tienes un fantástico trabajo que te encanta.

-Y es así. Pero necesito aprender defensa personal, a luchar.

Entonces su amiga entendió - ¿Es por lo que pasó hace un mes cierto? – La chica asintió cabizbaja – Hermione no puedes hacer eso solo por algo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-Kira nunca está de más saber pelear.

-Entonces inscríbete en una clase de defensa personal o algo así ¡No tienes que ir al ejército!

-Esas clases no te enseñan nada. Debo aprender por la fuerza y el ejército es mi mejor opción.

-En la Escuela ni siquiera vimos clases de Defensa o tuvimos Club de Duelo, no tienes conocimiento de nada de eso.

-Por eso mismo quiero aprenderlo en un lugar donde sé que no me conocen. No saben que fui a una escuela de Señoritas porque ni siquiera sabrán que soy una chica.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? No te bastará solo vestirte como hombre.

-Usaré una poción, es parecida a la poción Multijugos. Solo que no me convertiré en alguien más, seré yo misma versión chico.

-¿Y qué pasará con tus padres? ¿Saben algo de esto?

-Ellos están en Australia. No les diré nada porque sé que no me apoyaran.

-No digas eso.

-Sabes que es así. Si se pusieron como locos cuando les dije que quería ser auror.

-Porque ellos pagarían tu educación.

-Exacto, esto lo haré por mi cuenta, simplemente no les diré.

-¿Sabes que esto es arriesgado? ¿Qué pasa si la poción no funciona un día y te descubren?

-Funcionará. Debo tomarla todos los días antes del amanecer, el único defecto es que por la noche si seré una chica, solo debo preocuparme de levantarme muy temprano y beberla. Ya planee todo.

Kira puso las manos en sus sien en señal de angustia - ¿Sabes que esto es una completa y total locura?

-No estaré tranquila hasta saber defenderme y lo sabes… Nadie nunca me ha creído capaz de hacer algo así por ser tan débil, creen que no mataría ni a una mosca – entonces inmediatamente recordó quien era la persona quien le había dicho aquello, ante eso bajó la cabeza.

La rubia captó aquello y sabía perfectamente de que trataba – Ron dijo que sin embargo eras una chica ruda.

-Pero no de esa forma porque no sé ni siquiera combatir. Si nos hubiésemos quedado esa noche en Hogwarts no abría salido con vida porque no sé ni dar una buena patada.

-Sabes que él te hubiese protegido de todas maneras.

-¿Por qué de repente ahora estamos hablando de Ron?

-Porque sé que en parte lo haces por lo que te dijo.

-No es cierto.

-Recuerda que no puedes mentirme a mí, es inútil.

Hermione rodó los ojos – Como sea.

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-¿De Ron? Pues nada desde aquella noche, recuerda que no intercambiamos direcciones y desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

-¿Crees que tenga novia? ¿O qué esté casado?

-No creo que esté casado Kira… Pero así como yo he tenido novio estoy segura que él ha tenido novia – dijo Hermione acercándose a la ventana.

-¿Eso no te molesta?

-Fue un noviazgo de 24 horas, creo que cada uno debía seguir adelante ¿no?

-Tal vez fueran solo 24 horas, pero vaya que las aprovecharon – dijo la rubia mientras se ponía al lado de su amiga – Además hace mucho que no tienes novio… ¿No extrañas a Ron a veces?

La castaña seguía con mirada en la ventana – Te seré sincera, sí lo extraño, pero lo único que quisiera saber de él en este momento es si es feliz, así sea con otra chica.

-Oye han pasado 5 años, no toda la vida. Quizás aún no sea tarde, cuando menos lo esperes quizás se vuelvan a encontrar.

-Quizás…- Hermione había pensado en esa posibilidad tantas veces durante los últimos años, sin embargo terminaba descartándola por ser imposible. Decidió apartar su vista de la ventana y mirar a su amiga – Kira necesito que me respondas ¿Puedes ser mi confidente en este plan? ¿Puedo confiar en que no le dirás a nadie y me cubrirás si alguien pregunta por mí?

Kira la miraba aún con la certeza de que aquello era una locura, sin embargo ella era como una hermana y no la podía dejar sola – Cuenta conmigo.

Hermione sonrió y se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza – Muchas gracias, eres la mejor en serio.

-¿Para qué son las amigas? No estaría cumpliendo mi parte como amiga si no te apoyara en cada locura que se te ocurra… ¿Quieres contarme como te voy a ayudar?

-Pues te enviaré cartas a mano, la correspondencia es el único método que permiten. Asegúrate que nadie además de ti la lea – la chica asentía – Para los que pregunten por mí dices que estoy de vacaciones en un crucero por el Triángulo de las Bermudas y que no tienes ni idea de cuándo volveré.

-Entendido ¿eso es todo?

-Sí. Creo que si ocurre algo estando allá te avisaré.

-Una última cosa... ¿Cuál es el nombre que usarás?

-Me registré como Marcus Bale, británico de 22 años.

-Entonces creo que estamos listas. Eres parte del Ejército muggle, me asusta la idea pero así es.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y otro brazo a su amiga. Le susurró al oído – Te prometo que estaré bien… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Hermione se encontraba a bordo del tren que la llevaría al cuartel militar. Aquella misma mañana había tomado la poción y a decir verdad había funcionado de maravilla, lucía un cabello corto como un chico, sus torso estaba plano, se veía más alta aunque su contextura delgada seguía siendo la misma, algunos rasgos de su cara fueron cambiados para que no pareciera una chica, sin embargo seguía conservando sus ojos marrones.

A bordo de aquel expreso se encontraba rodeada de muchos hombres más que fueron aceptados para la escuela militar. La gran parte eran mayores que ella ya que en la estación vio a sus esposas e hijos, por otro lado también estaban los que tenían más o menos su edad que al parecer fueron mandados a ese lugar en vez de ir a la universidad. Hermione sintió un poco de pena por ellos ya que no lucían muy felices.

El tren se encontraba en sumo silencio, obviamente cada pasajero iba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Por otra parte, en la cabeza de Hermione solo habían plegarias a Merlín para no ser descubierta y echada de aquel lugar. De verdad necesitaba aprender combate y no volver a pasar una situación como la de hace un mes, el tan solo recordarla le daba escalofríos y ganas de llorar. No podía recordar aquello porque la hacía sentir débil, en ese lugar necesitaba ser fuerte para mantenerse.

El expreso se detuvo anunciando la llegada. Cada uno de los hombres tomó sus pertenencias y bajaron calmadamente, Hermione sólo tenía un bolso de viaje en el cual tenía ropa y la poción; decidió dejar todo aquello que la pudiera delatar, además cuantas menos cosas trajera de su casa menos doloroso sería dejar a todos.

Una cosa era bajarse en la estación de trenes pero otra totalmente distinta era caminar hasta el cuartel que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros. Hermione sabía que debía hacer ese tipo de cosas sin quejarse en lo más mínimo, así que simplemente siguió el paso a todos sus compañeros.

Luego de 15 minutos caminando bajo el sol del atardecer llegaron hasta el campo. Era muy básico, arena por todos lados y varios sub cuarteles color verde oscuro. Frente a uno de ellos se encontraba un hombre alto, musculoso y calvo con uniforme verde militar correspondiente. Cuando por fin habían llegado todos los reclutados el hombre decidió hablar.

-Buenas tardes señores – hablaba con un tono duro y autoritario – Mi nombre es Bruce Nell, General de División. Me encuentro hoy aquí para darle la bienvenida al Ejército Británico donde ustedes han solicitado un puesto para entrenamiento. Yo no estaré a cargo de ustedes ya que hoy mismo me iré, en estos momentos estoy siendo el suplente del General en Jefe quien llegará para la cena. Si me siguen puedo llevarlos a sus habitaciones y decirles lo primordial del Campo.

Todos empezaron a avanzar detrás del hombre quien solo hablaba para lo necesario y los miraba por encima de su hombro – A su izquierda podrán ver el comedor, me corresponde decirles que el desayuno es las 7:00 a.m., el almuerzo a las 12:00 p.m. y la cena es a las 19:00 en punto, el resto de la información se las dará el General en Jefe.

Luego de unos minutos caminando llegaron a otro sub cuartel al cual el hombre entró. Todos fueron detrás de él para descubrir una gran pasillo con muchas puertas, detrás de cada una de ellas se encontraban los cuartos con tres literas en cada uno – Ustedes escogen la habitación, son 6 soldados en cada una. En la puerta que está al final del pasillo podrán encontrar el baño. Los dejo para que desempaquen y como les dije a la hora de la cena llegará el General en Jefe. Hasta luego – Y diciendo esto el hombre salió por la puerta.

A Hermione le parecía un hombre bastante duro pero sin embargo cumplía su rango, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar al hombre que estaría a cargo de todos ellos. Decidió caminar casi al final del pasillo y ahí encontró una habitación donde 2 soldados ya se encontraban desempacando. Se acercó a una de las literas y tomó una de las de arriba en la esquina de la habitación para evitar llamar la atención lo más que pudiera. Sin embargo ese era el menor de sus problemas, necesitaba ver las duchas.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la derecha y entró, habían muchos lavamanos y retretes con separadores pero por lo visto las duchas estaban más al final. Siguió el paso hasta llegar a unas puertas de color blanco, decidió abrirlas para darse cuenta que eran las duchas. Dio un respiro de alivio de que fuesen individuales y volvió a la habitación para desempacar.

A decir verdad no tenía mucho que desempacar, ya que a diferencia de los otros reclutados ella no llevó fotografías ni nada por el estilo. Podía ver como los otros hombres ponían en la mesa de noche fotos con sus esposas, hijos o padres. Algunos de los más jóvenes ponían fotos en ocasión con sus novias las cuales parecían extrañar mucho. Hermione sintió muchas ganas de tener al menos una foto de sus padres o de Kira, pero será mejor mantener la cabeza en el objetivo.

El reloj marcó las 19:00 horas lo cual significaba que era tiempo de ir al comedor. Todos los presentes caminaron hasta su destino, cuando por fin llegaron se enfilaron para ir en busca de la cena. Mientras Hermione se encontraba ahí pudo notar que muchos hombres hablaban entre sí, conviviendo. No podía decir lo mismo de ella ya que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que se subió al tren, entre sus planes era ser un poco social entre sus compañeros pero no tanto, sin embargo aquello era deprimente.

Se sentó en una mesa en la que habían otro 5 chicos pero hablaban entre ellos sobre cosas de la vida: sus novias/esposas, padres, y los que tenían hijos. Todo aquello parecía tan lejano para la chica que decidió no prestar atención a la conversación sino más bien a su propia cena.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus propias cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando un hombre subió a un pequeño estrado que había en el comedor y habló para llamar la atención de todos los reclutados – Buenas noches a todos, disculpen la demora – Hermione y todos los hombre levantaron la vista hacía el recién llegado. La chica no podía detallarlo muy bien desde donde estaba solo que era bastante joven como de 22 o 23 años, era alto y musculoso, y tenía cabello rojo.

Sin embargo cuando él volvió a hablar pensó que aquello debía ser una broma – Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley y soy el General en Jefe de este Ejército.

Hermione abrió los ojos de la impresión y solo tuvo un pensamiento ante esa presentación _–Santa mierda –._

 **N/A: Holaaaaaaa! Bueno acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero que ahora si vayan entendiendo porque le puse ese título al fic y todo eso. Espero que les guste esta trama y díganme que piensan al respecto en los comentarios. Un beso enorme. Nos leemos.**


	16. Chapter 16

-Sé que a muchos les impresionará que yo sea su General en Jefe por mi edad y no es para menos. Tengo 22 años, y por lo visto entre los reclutados habrá hombres mayores que yo. Tengo experiencia de combate desde muy joven, me enlisté en una Escuela Militar en Irlanda desde los 17 años y este es mi primer día como General en Jefe. Espero no decepcionarlos – finalizó Ron.

Todos los soldados lo miraban con cierta curiosidad ya que era prácticamente un niño, era cuestión de ver que tan bueno era como General. Hermione por su parte aún no salía de la impresión _–De todos los lugares en que pude haberlo encontrado tuvo que ser aquí. Justo donde necesito que nadie me conozca y mucho menos que sepan soy una chica. Demonios, él más que nadie sabe que lo soy –_ pensaba la chica desesperada.

Ron siguió hablando a todos los presentes quienes se encontraban atentos – Mi superior, el General Bruce Nell ya me ha informado que les adelantó algunas cosas que me correspondían como por ejemplo la ubicación de sus dormitorios y el horario de las comidas. Sin embargo eso no es lo más importante. Entrenaremos intensamente desde las 6:00 a.m. empezando con el calentamiento cada mañana, el tiempo para el aseo personal es de una hora que comienza luego del desayuno. Por las noches le tocara a cada uno la guardia por 2 horas que comienza a las 22:00 p.m. – Ron los miraba a todos seriamente – El resto de las informaciones serán dadas a lo largo de su entrenamiento ¿Alguna pregunta?

El comedor estaba en silencio total y Ron lo tomó como que no habían dudas ya que volvió a hablar – Ya dicho todo me retiro. Buenas noches y prepárense para mañana – y junto con decir esto bajó del estrado y salió del comedor.

Hermione no le perdió la vista ni por un momento y sobre todo cuando pasó muy cerca de ella que pudo detallarlo mejor _–Sigo sin explicarme porque está aquí y con ese rango. Y ni por un momento me trago eso de que estuvo en la Escuela Militar de Irlanda… ¡Basta Hermione! Debes concentrarte a lo que viniste ¿no dejarás que la repentina aparición de Ron te haga perder el control cierto? Tengo la poción con la que luzco como un chico, sólo espero que no me reconozca por los rasgos que aún conservo de mi misma –_ tan sumida estaba en ese debate mental que no se dio cuenta cuando todos sus compañeros empezaron a levantarse y dirigirse a los dormitorios.

Tratando de parecer normal hizo lo mismo, casi no tocó su cena pero a decir verdad la impresión de ver al chico le había hecho perder el apetito y aumentó sus nervios de estar metida en ese lugar. Ahora si debía cuidarse más que nunca.

Al llegar al dormitorio sus compañeros estaban cambiándose ahí mismo para dormir. Hermione aquí supo de inmediato que lo mejor sería aprovechar lo que quedaba de poción y cambiarse rápido ya que aún tenía el torso de chico, y así fue. Al terminar de poner su pijama se acostó en la cama hasta que al cabo de unos minutos uno de los hombres apagó las luces.

Sin embargo Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño aún por dos razones: la primera era que estaba sencillamente nerviosa y la segunda pues era Ron. La aparición del chico la tenía perturbada, él la conocía demasiado bien y a penas la viera la iba a reconocer, debía asegurarse de alguna manera que no la lograra mirar a los ojos y eso la delatara ante su General en Jefe.

Mientras ella pensaba todo aquello se sintió un tanto extraña a tal punto que tenía una leve molestia en el estómago y la cabeza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos momentos y para cuando los abrió pudo sentir como su cabello había vuelto a ser largo, con sus manos recorrió su cuerpo y notó los pechos por debajo del pijama y finalmente sus curvas, el efecto de la poción había pasado, volvió a ser una chica.

Y así sintiéndose cómoda por primera vez en el día logró conciliar el sueño.

-¡Arriba soldados! ¡Es hora del calentamiento! – la voz de Ron resonó en la habitación haciendo que todos los reclutados se sobresaltaran, Hermione no fue la excepción. Dio un salto de la cama al escucharlo y de inmediato se puso los zapatos saliendo disparada detrás de sus compañeros. Por suerte había despertado justo a las 4 a.m. para tomar la poción, por lo tanto al despertar ya era un chico.

Todos salieron y se dirigieron a un gran espacio con tierra. Ron se encontraba parado al frente caminando de un lugar a otro, Hermione estaba entre los primeros y pudo notar que al chico se le marcaban los músculos a través de la camiseta color gris que llevaba puesta, si que le habían caído bien los años. Fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando habló – Escuchen, tendrán que trotar unos 20 minutos sin parar, aquel que lo haga serán 5 minutos más por cada vez que pare ¿Están claros?

Se escuchó un "Señor, sí señor" por parte de todo el grupo – Bien ¡Entonces andando!

Todos los soldados empezaron a trotar en círculo en aquel lugar, el sol naciente les daba en la cara y para mala suerte de muchos no llevaron una gorra, como era el caso de Hermione. La chica debía hacer un gran esfuerzo ya que en la escuela nunca había tenido que hacer actividad física, y pensar que debía trotar 20 minutos sin parar la ponía nerviosa.

Los primeros minutos no fueron problema, intentaba ir a un paso más o menos moderado para no cansarse, sin embargo Ron habló – Más rápido señores – Hermione lo maldijo en voz baja al escucharlo y aceleró el paso, pero al cabo de unos minutos no pudo más y se detuvo.

Ron sonó un silbato mientras la apuntaba – Soldado, 5 minutos más al final – y junto con decir eso volvió a girarse para ver al resto.

Hermione luego de tomar aire siguió trotando pero haciendo mucho esfuerzo. Sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento pero igual no paró. Cuando estaban a punto de cumplirse los 20 minutos la chica solo pensaba en que luego de eso tendría que seguir trotando otros 5, iba a tan distraída con este pensamiento que no se fijó cuando tropezó cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Ron inmediatamente posó su vista en ella – Soldado levántese y agregue otros 5 minutos. Lleva 10 – luego quitó la mirada de ella y sopló su silbato – Está bien quienes ya cumplieron los 20 minutos de calentamiento sin parar pueden retirarse a desayunar y hacer el aseo personal. Nos vemos a las 9:00 en punto aquí mismo. Los que tienen penalización ¡Andando!

Y sin poder tomar un respiro Hermione se levantó de la arena rápidamente mientras se echaba a correr nuevamente por aquel montón de arena. Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente y su respiración estaba entrecortada, sentían que aquellos eran los 10 minutos más largos de toda su vida.

Cuando estaba por cumplirse el tiempo de su penalización sintió como casi desfallecía en la arena, sus piernas ya no podían más, sentía que sus pulmones estallarían en cualquier momento y que su corazón se saldría por la garganta. Sin embargo fue otra cosa la que salió, se detuvo en seco posicionando los brazos en su estómago, fijó su mirada en el suelo y vomitó como nunca a pesar de ni siquiera haber desayunado.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el silbato de Ron mientras se acercaba a ella – Escuchen pueden retirarse, ya han cumplido con la penalización. En cuanto al soldado yo me encargaré.

Los pocos compañeros de Hermione trazaron su camino hasta el comedor mientras ella seguía agachada con las nauseas en todo su esplendor, apartó su vista de la arena cuando se fijó que unas enorme botas negras estaban en frente de ella – Levántese soldado.

Ella hizo caso inmediato y lo miró directamente a esos ojos azules que tenía tantos años sin ver, sentía algo familiar en ellos, pero la magia fue suspendida al escuchar su voz - ¿Se encuentra bien soldado?

Hermione se sobresaltó – Sí señor.

-De acuerdo ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

-Marcus Bale.

-Escuche soldado Bale, desde ahora usted estará en la obligación de trotar 30 minutos de calentamiento diario, además de 5 minutos de penalización siempre que sea el caso.

Hermione abrió la boca de la impresión y lo siguiente que dijo salió sin ninguna medición - ¿Por qué solo yo?

-Evidentemente le falta condición física y lo más recomendable es empezar por lo básico – dijo él con una mirada autoritaria – 30 minutos diarios de calentamiento ¿He sido claro?

-Sí – dijo ella casi en murmullo.

-¡No lo escucho! – gritó él.

-¡Señor, sí señor! – dijo ella en voz mucho más alta mirándolo desafiante.

-Nos vemos a las 9:00. Puede retirarse soldado Bale.

Hermione ni siquiera volvió a dirigirle la palabra, sólo se volteó y se fue maldiciéndolo por ser tan crudo _–Es un idiota. Parece que lo hiciera a propósito, le demostraré que si puedo trotar 30 minutos todos los días y luego hacer el entrenamiento… la única buena noticia de hoy es que me vio y no me reconoció, esto será pan comido –_ pensaba ella con furia mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Mientras tanto Ron no había perdido de vista a aquel soldado tan curioso, sin embargo aquello no era lo que había captado su atención, sino más bien sus ojos _–Demonios ¿Dónde he visto unos ojos así? Me parecen tan malditamente familiares que juraría que son de…-_ pero al pensar en aquella posibilidad giró su cabeza negativamente _–Ya te estás imaginando cosas Ron, eso es imposible –_ y apartando todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza decidió ir a desayunar algo antes de comenzar con el primer día de entrenamiento.

Justo como se había ordenado, a las 9:00 en punto se encontraban todos los soldados parados bajo el sol esperando al General en Jefe, éste llegó y se posó frente a ellos. En esta ocasión tenía una gorra y unos lentes de sol, sin embargo cada uno podía sentir la mirada autoritaria y penetrante del chico – Está bien soldados, espero que no hayan quedado cansados del calentamiento porque lo que viene las próximas semanas ni se acerca.

Hermione resopló mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido, él seguía hablando – Primero evaluaré que tan ágiles son. En el campo he puesto una serie de pruebas físicas las cuales deben repetir 5 veces por soldado, consiste en cosas básicas: saltar en neumáticos, gatear en lodo por debajo de un alambre y escalar el mural de piedras lo más alto y rápido que puedan. Pasarán 3 soldados por ronda. Estén atentos para cuando los llame – él fijo su mirada en la lista que traía en las manos y llamó – Al frente Abernathy, Aldridge y Anderson.

Los tres nombrados pasaron al frente a realizar sus actividades. Hermione se limitaba a mirarlos y pensar seriamente como haría todo ese tipo de pruebas 5 veces seguidas, podía soportar los neumáticos y los alambres, la cosa sería al momento de subir el muro, no era muy fuerte como para sostenerse, terminaría cayéndose 5 veces seguidas, vaya que sería un día duro.

Aquellos soldados lo hacían ver tan fácil pero tal vez era porque practicaron algún deporte en un momento de su vida, cosa que Hermione no hizo nunca, y de lo cual estaba totalmente arrepentida.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su falso apellido de la voz del pelirrojo – Bale, Blumer y Bradley. Al frente – los tres soldados pasaron y se pusieron en posición. Al sonar el silbato comenzó aquella ronda.

Salieron corriendo, aunque a decir verdad Blumer y Bradley eran mucho más veloces que la chica quedando ella de última. Se llegó a tropezar con los neumáticos pero no a tal punto de caer, era un buen comienzo o algo así. La parte del lodo no fue tan mala ya que como seguía siendo una persona delgada entonces le era fácil deslizarse, sin embargo la dificultad era cuando llegó al muro, el sudor y estar resbalosa por el lodo no ayudaba al momento de escalar, por lo que la chica se caía sin llegar muy alto.

A medida que avanzaba su trote se hacía más lento, empezaba a caer en los neumáticos de vez en cuando y para cuando llegaba a los alambres tardaba un poco y a veces su cabello quedaba enganchado haciéndola retrasarse. Al momento de escalar el muro a penas y subía medio metro y al momento siguiente ya se encontraba en el suelo. Por suerte su turno había terminado.

Tuvo que esperar debajo del sol a que el resto de los soldados hicieran las pruebas, estaba ansiosa por irse a darse un baño y comer algo ya que gracias a su tiempo demás en el calentamiento tuvo un mal desayuno. Cuando al fin pasaron lo últimos Ron se giró para mirar a los soldados – Buen trabajo por parte de la mayoría, aunque por otros no tanto – en esta ocasión Hermione podía jurar que la estaba mirando a ella – Nos reuniremos aquí a las 14:00 para repetir estas pruebas pero ahora serán 7 veces por soldado. Pueden retirarse.

Al escuchar aquello Hermione solo pensó en una cosa _–Maldito idiota –._

 **N/A: Hola. Acá les dejo este capítulo. Díganme que opinan de esta actitud de Ron. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Un beso enorme.**


	17. Chapter 17

Las primeras semanas de entrenamiento estaban siendo todo un infierno para Hermione y no únicamente por las actividades a las que tenía que someterse, sino también por la actitud de Ron.

Las pruebas eran fuertes y digamos que al principio a la chica le estaban costando, sin embargo hacía todo su esfuerzo y luego de intentarlo varias veces aquello daba resultado, pero por otro lado estaba Ron siendo todo un perfeccionista. El chico claramente le había tomado el numerito desde el primer día de entrenamiento.

Nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para hacerla ver débil frente a sus compañeros y darle trabajo de más, aquello no era malo para la chica ya que necesitaba con urgencia perfeccionar las técnicas, sin embargo no soportaba el trato que le daba Ron, le recordaba tanto a como se trataron el día que se conocieron en Hogwarts, o sea él siendo un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Hermione sabía que él debía ser estricto por su rango, sin embargo sentía que solo lo era con ella, y se estaba cansando de aquello.

Era el medio día de un viernes. La chica se encontraba almorzando en el comedor junto con otros soldados, para estas alturas ya hablaba un poco más con sus otros compañeros, sin embargo no era pegada a ninguno en especial.

Estaba comiendo su puré de papas cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella – Marcus.

La chica se volteó para encontrar a uno de sus compañeros de habitación con el cual hablaba de vez en cuando, consigo traía varios sobres en la mano – Thomas.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero aquí está el correo y tienes una carta – dijo el hombre mientras le extendía un sobre.

-Gracias – dijo ella mientras lo tomaba y leía de quién eral. Obviamente de la única persona que sabía que estaba en el Ejército.

Hermione terminó su almuerzo y se dirigió al dormitorio, leería y respondería la carta en lo que terminaba su tiempo libre.

Llegó al cuarto el cual estaba vacío, y dio gracias a ello ya que podría leer la carta de su amiga sin distracciones. Rompió un poco el sobre y extrajo la carta.

 _Querida Hermione;_

 _Espero que tus siguientes semanas en ejército mejoren, se que lo lograrás, eres una chica fuerte. Pero ahora el motivo principal de esta carta: ¡¿Qué demonios hace Ron allá?! ¡Y para colmo como tu General en Jefe!_

Hermione sonrió ante la reacción de Kira. Hace una semana ella le había escrito una carta contándole todo lo sucedido hasta entonces, era normal que la chica reaccionara de esa manera al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico. Siguió leyendo.

 _En fin, no sabemos que ha sido de su vida en años y si lo consigues en aquel lugar debe ser porque se especializó en ello. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido que te trate así solo a ti, me parece que aprovechado que estas en el ejército le patees el trasero, pero bueno lo dejo a tu criterio._

 _A decir verdad me preocupa mucho que se interese tanto en ti, no por el trato que te da sino que él no es estúpido, creo que en un momento se dará cuenta que hay algo familiar en tu rostro, sobretodo en tus ojos que siguen siendo exactamente iguales, me asusta que se dé cuenta y que se le ocurra algo tonto como echarte. Espero que no._

 _Por Merlín, sigo pensando que eso de estar allá con esa poción sigue es una completa y total locura de tu parte, sin embargo no me echaré para atrás ahora. Por favor avísame cualquier novedad, y sigue contándome cómo va el trato de Ron contigo, no parece el mismo de cuando estudiamos en Hogwarts._

 _Por aquí nadie sospecha nada, muy pocos han sido los que me han preguntado dónde estás y se han creído lo del crucero, por suerte. Sin embargo no sé hasta cuándo será creíble._

 _Cuídate mucho y supera a Ron._

 _Te extraño y espero poder verte pronto._

 _PD: PATEALE EL TRASERO A RON DE MI PARTE._

 _Te quiere y se preocupa por ti y tus locuras._

 _-Kira._

Hermione se rio ante la carta de su amiga, no había cambiado con los años y agradecía aquello. Le daba un alivio que nadie supiera la verdadera razón de su ausencia además de Kira.

Decidió responderle a su amiga con otra carta, contándole lo que había pasado hasta ahora que no era mucho, las únicas novedades es que estaba mejorando un poco en condición física y que ya hablaba más entre sus compañeros, ah y que por supuesto Ron estaba siendo un idiota, aunque aquello ya era normal.

Mientras escribía pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho Kira en su carta "no parece el mismo de cuando estudiamos en Hogwarts", a Hermione estas palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza _–Tiene tanta razón. Admito que cuando lo conocí fue todo un idiota, sin embargo su trato cambió mucho cuando lo conocí de verdad, sobre todo el trato conmigo. Aquí parece todo un ogro, lo desconozco totalmente, aunque algo me dice que el fondo sigue siendo el chico del que me enamoré hace cinco años. Es raro como no han sido tantos años desde que no nos vemos y él parece una persona totalmente diferente –_ pensaba ella algo triste.

Trataba de apartar los pensamientos del chico de su mente pero sin embargo volvía involuntariamente _–_ _Tal vez se ha vuelto más acido con los años, pero demonios si éste es el verdadero Ron no se entonces como me gustó –_ pero entonces un pensamiento extraño la golpeó _-¿Qué pasaría si él se enterara que en realidad a quien manda y deja exhausta es a mí y no a Marcus Bale? ¿Me seguirá tratando de la misma manera? A veces quisiera que en realidad sepa que soy yo, solo para asegurarme de que dentro de él aún está el chico del que alguna vez estuve enamorada… ¿o aún lo estás? La verdad es que es tan confuso porque han pasado muchos años, es difícil saber lo que siento por él ahora mismo –._

Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Jason, otro de sus compañeros, entró a la habitación y le habló – Marcus, el General Weasley nos solicita ahora mismo en el campo.

-Sí, gracias Jason – dijo ella mientras doblaba la carta para Kira mientras la guardaba en un sobre. La enviaría mas tarde.

Se bajó rápidamente de la litera y salió detrás del soldado hacía el campo. El muchacho era alto y rubio, tenía 25 años y recién había confesado a sus compañeros más cercanos que se casaría al terminar su entrenamiento. Hablaban de vez en cuando y esa no fue la excepción.

-Oye Marcus no pude evitar ver que escribías una carta cuando entré, disculpa si me entrometo pero ¿es para tu novia?

-No, es para mi hermana, de hecho es la que más me escribe. No tengo novia.

-Ah, prácticamente todos aquí tienen una dama especial en casa esperándolos, creo que la tuya es tu hermana, sin ofender claro – dijo él sin fines maliciosos.

-Tranquilo. Sí, en realidad es extraño estar rodeado de tanto hombres que ya tienen familia. Digo mis amigos son todos de mi edad y a penas y tienen novia.

-Es gracioso, porque a los 22 años yo solo era amigo de la que ahora es mi prometida. Creo que es cuestión de madurez en lo que respecta al matrimonio.

-Concuerdo totalmente contigo.

Ambos tuvieron una conversación rápida y al llegar al campo se formaron en las filas de atrás. Hermione no veía mucho ya que conservaba casi la misma estatura. Sin embargo podía escuchar la voz autoritaria de Ron así estuvieran a diez metros de distancia.

-Soldados, los he convocado esta tarde para una de las pruebas que considero más importantes. Más allá de su agilidad y el uso de las armas. Me refiero al combate físico. – Dijo él mirándolos a todos – Verán si en alguna guerra o batalla se quedan sin ningún tipo de armas y tienen al enemigo frente a ustedes, su mejor arma es la fuerza física. Esta tarde cada uno de ustedes me demostrará su fuerza y destreza física mediante un enfrentamiento de 10 minutos ¿He sido claro?

Uno de los soldados exclamó – General Weasley.

Ron dirigió la mirada a un hombre moreno – Sí dígame soldado Bradley.

-¿Contra quién será el enfrentamiento?

-Qué bueno que pregunta – al decir esto dirigió la vista a todos – Cada uno se enfrentará a mí, y así los evaluaré mejor. No duden en usar su fuerza por miedo a dañarme, olviden por completo que soy su General en Jefe y más bien imaginen que soy el enemigo.

Ante esta confesión Hermione quedó en blanco, él la aplastaría en un santiamén. Era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, se mordía el labio preocupada por aquello, y para remate lo que dijo Ron a continuación no ayudo mucho – Y algo más… A partir de hoy, todos los viernes de cada semana tendrán un enfrentamiento conmigo para reforzar, es tan obligatorio como el calentamiento de cada día ¿Entendido?

-Señor sí señor – se escuchó por parte del grupo.

-De acuerdo – dijo él mirando la lista – Comencemos con Abernathy.

El chico pasó al centro del campo junto con Ron, este había asignado a otro soldado a llevar el tiempo con un cronómetro. Ambos se fueron al centro del campo y se pusieron en posición de combate hasta que el chico con el tiempo gritó que empezaran.

Todos y cada uno de los soldados estaban atentos a los movimientos y golpes que se daban entre sí. Hermione miraba aquella escena con temor de ser aplastada, la verdad es que el soldado Abernathy era bastante bueno en lo que hacía, sin embargo Ron era mejor y le ponía las cosas un poco difíciles al chico.

Pasaron los 10 minutos y de inmediato Ron llamó al siguiente soldado, aún se le veía con mucha energía lo cual asustaba más a la chica _–Debes ser fuerte, haz lo mejor que puedas así tengas que morderlo, es infantil pero si es necesario recurriré a ello. Demonios, con tan solo esquivar algunos movimientos no podré vencerlo, él quiere ver mi fuerza, debo mostrarle lo que tengo, así sea poco… solo espero que no se burle de mí o lo patearé directo en las bolas –_ fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando de repente escuchó su apellido de la boca del pelirrojo.

-Bale.

Quedó impresionada de que ya fuese su turno tan rápido, aunque la verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado pérdida en su mente.

Se acercó rápidamente al centro del campo donde quedó frente a un sudado Ron, se veía un poco exhausto, pero sin embargo aún podía ver que tenía fuerzas para seguir.

Antes de ponerse en posiciones, Ron inesperadamente pasó su camiseta color verde militar por encima de su cabeza, revelando su bien formado y sudado torso. Hermione inmediatamente lo maldijo por aquello y se maldijo a sí misma ya que por dentro seguía siendo una mujer y no podía evitar pensar en tirarse a sus brazos y besarlo como hace algunos años.

 _-¡Demonios Hermione necesitas controlarte y pensar en la pelea! ¡Sé fuerte! –_ se regañó a sí misma tratando de alejar todo ese tipo de pensamientos.

Antes de empezar la chica miraba aquellos ojos azules tal como los vio la primera vez, con curiosidad. Tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de que si detrás de ellos seguía aquel chico que ella conoció y quiso como a nadie. Todo esto fue apartado de su mente al escuchar al soldado con el cronómetro indicando el comienzo.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a la chica fue evadir algunos golpes. Sin embargo de inmediato Ron se dio cuenta de su estrategia y la tomó por sorpresa con otro ataque tomándola por las manos y llevándolas a su espalda. Hermione se retorcía del dolor mientras forcejeaba, aquello no era bueno. Entonces decidió patear a Ron lo cual no funcionó. En un enorme sacrificio logró zafar sus manos y empezó a darle fuertes patadas y puñetazos, los cuales él amortiguó fácilmente.

El enfrentamiento fue a base de esto prácticamente. Cuando Ron estaba seguro que ya estaba por acabar el tiempo tomó fuertemente a Hermione de las manos y la tiró al suelo quedando encima y dejándola totalmente inútil.

Hermione sentía el aliento del chico pero sobretodo la mirada, ésta no la apartaba especialmente de sus ojos. Intento quitar la mirada y para su suerte el silbato sonó dando por finalizado el combate.

Ron se quitó de encima y ella se levantó adolorida y golpeada. De verdad sentía que había sido aplastada. Pero antes de ir a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros el General se dirigió a ella – Soldado Bale – Hermione se volteó para encontrarse con su mirada – Necesito que vaya a mi cuartel esta noche, hay algo de lo que debo hablarle.

Ella suspiró lanzándole una fuerte mirada – Sí señor – y luego siguió caminando.

La verdad es que le preocupaba mucho aquella conversación. Rogaba a Merlín que el asunto fuera para regañarla o algo por el estilo, cualquier cosa menos que le dijera que ya la había descubierto.

Justo después de la cena Hermione iba caminando hasta el cuartel de su General en Jefe dónde debía estar esperándola. Iba con el corazón en la garganta por lo que pudiera decirle el chico, ella sabía que no era tonto y que en cualquier momento si la tenía de cerca podría darse cuenta, la pelea de hoy fue la oportunidad perfecta.

Llegó a aquel lugar y tocó la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó un "pase" por parte del pelirrojo y entró.

Primeramenteera una especie de oficina ya que había un escritorio, sólo que en él habían planos y mapas mundiales. Seguido de eso habían dos puertas de color blanco, una de ellas no tenía nombre y la otra un pequeño cartel que decía "baño". Hermione siguió mirando aquel lugar hasta que se encontró con una mesa en la que había un portarretrato, en él se encontraban 9 personas pelirrojas, entonces Hermione pensó inmediatamente _–es la familia de Ron –._

Al instante reconoció dos adultos los cuales debían ser los padres de Ron, seguidamente inspeccionó a los hijos, a decir verdad no recordaba el nombre de todos ya que Ron solo se los mencionó una vez, sin embargo dio con el chico que debía tener para ese entonces unos 12 o 13 años y con Ginny con un año menos. Se veían realmente felices en aquella foto _–tienen cara muy amables todos. Como me hubiese gustado conocerlos a todos cuando estuve en Hogwarts –._

-Soldado Bale – la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ron quien la había descubierto mirando la fotografía de su familia.

-General Weasley, discúlpeme, sólo es que me dio curiosidad su fotografía, no quería entrometerme.

-No hay problema – el pelirrojo siguió su camino hasta el escritorio - ¿Puede tomar asiento?

-Sí señor – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

-Soldado Bale se preguntara para qué lo he convocado ¿no?

-De hecho sí.

-Bueno me inquieta que sea el soldado con menos desempeño físico.

Hermione quedó impresionada ante esto - ¿Podría explicarse mejor?

-Verá desde el primer día de entrenamiento he notado que su condición no es la mejor, y por eso me he visto en la obligación de ser más exigente con usted, por eso le he dado trabajo extra en cuanto a muchas cosas – aquí se detuvo a mirarla estrictamente a los ojos – pero esto es algo que he pensado mucho y creo que si no mejora tendré que hacerlo.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Creo que tendré que pedirle que abandone el entrenamiento.

La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Sólo por qué no tengo la condición física de los otros?

-No es solo eso, siento que no le pones suficiente empeño.

-Sin embargo lo hago.

-Pero no es suficiente. Necesito que le ponga más fuerza. No me hagas echarte, de verdad no quiero hacerlo.

-Pues pareciera que sí.

-¿Por qué lo piensa así?

-Por su trato conmigo Señor, siento que soy totalmente diferente a los demás.

-Soldado Bale no me malinterprete, es solo que la situación lo amerita. No intento ser malo, eso solo que necesito que le ponga más empeño o me veré en la obligación de echarlo.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Ya verá que terminaré este entrenamiento así sea lo último que haga.

 **N/A: Holaaaaa! Acá les traigo este capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por leerme y comentar, sigan así. Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Ron había convocado al soldado Bale a su cuartel, dos semanas las cuales habían sido totalmente diferente a las demás.

Hermione estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cumplir su palabra de superarlo y no dejar que la echaran del entrenamiento. Desde aquel día de su reunión con el pelirrojo se levantaba antes del amanecer a calentar y para cuando todos sus compañeros llegaban hacía otros 30 minutos de ejercicio. La verdad es que al principio le había costado mantenerse a ese ritmo, sin embargo lo estaba llevando muy bien.

Al momento de las actividades estaba siendo más atenta y estudiaba muy bien los movimientos de sus compañeros que venían antes que ella, para cuando pasaba mejoraba.

Dos viernes de enfrentamiento habían pasado, en el primero logró darle un poco más duro a Ron llegando incluso a tirarlo en el suelo, sin embargo ese día se fijó que debía perfeccionar algunas cosas. El segundo viernes logró hacer lo mismo pero mejorado, sus patadas se habían hecho más fuertes al igual que ella, incluso luego de las actividades no quedaba tan cansada como antes, dormía temprano y se levantaba con mucha energía cada mañana.

Por otro lado, Ron se encontraba simplemente asombrado ante el desempeño del soldado, realmente tomó muy en serio su conversación ya que había mejorado notablemente.

Sin embargo algo no le cuadraba del todo con aquel soldado desde el primer día de entrenamiento _–Tiene algo raramente familiar, pero no sé de dónde. Demonios incluso está superando el desempeño que yo tuve en la Academia de Aurores, necesito acercarme más a él a ver que esconde. Es demasiado extraño este presentimiento que tengo acerca de él –_ pensaba el pelirrojo preocupado por aquello.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono fijo del cuartel sonó. Lo miró con curiosidad ya que era muy extraño que lo llamaran a esas horas de la noche.

Se acercó y levantó el teléfono – Cuartel de Entrenamiento del Ejército Británico, el General en Jefe Ronald Weasley al habla.

-¿Ron? – preguntó una voz conocida.

-¿Harry? ¿Cómo demonios…?

-Viejo no imaginas la investigación que tuve que hacer para encontrarte.

-¿Para qué querías encontrarme? Fuiste al único que te dije que me iría por un tiempo y que no le dijeras a nadie.

-Exacto, todos en la Madriguera están preocupados por ti. Luego que todos supieron de tu suspensión esperaron a que volvieras a tu casa, no lo hiciste y ni siquiera dejaste una nota, tu madre está muerta de miedo.

-No quería preocupar a nadie, solo quería alejarme de todos.

-¿Y por eso estas en un Cuartel del Ejército muggle? ¿Y qué demonios es eso de General en Jefe Ron? ¡Eres auror!

-Un auror suspendido – escupió el chico con rabia – Verás necesitaba trabajo, un día paseando en el Londres muggle encontré un anuncio que reclutaba hombres para el ejército. Vine hasta aquí y el General de división estaba a punto de un colapso porque el que sería su General en Jefe había fallecido. Y vi una gran oportunidad.

-¿Cómo te aceptaron así de fácil?

-Le hice un encantamiento confundus al General, piensa que tengo años de experiencia.

-Cosa que no tienes.

-Sí lo tengo. Estoy aplicando el entrenamiento de un auror, solo que sin la parte mágica.

-Es una locura lo que estás haciendo.

-Lo sé… necesito que prometas que no le dirás a nadie.

-Viejo es un secreto difícil de guardar, le prometí a toda tu familia que haría todo lo posible por ubicarte, no puedo mentirles, mucho menos a tu hermana, me descubriría.

Ron dio un suspiro – De acuerdo, no les mientras. Diles que me encontraste pero que yo te pedí que por nada en el mundo dijeras mi ubicación. Diles que estoy bien pero que no sé cuando volveré.

-No me convence esta idea pero te cubriré. Es una total locura lo que estás haciendo pero si no la cubro yo no lo hará nadie más.

-¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor amigo y cuñado que tengo?

-Soy el único cuñado que tienes – Ron se rio ante esto – No hay problema viejo, sólo necesito que cumplas tu palabra de que estarás bien y que volverás.

-Te lo prometo.

-Y promete que si algo raro pasa me lo contarás y yo intervendré.

Entonces Ron recordó algo importante – Harry, hay algo muy extraño que pasa en este lugar.

-¿De qué trata?

-Un soldado. Se llama Marcus Bale.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Es un chico que tiene mi edad. Cuando empezaron los entrenamientos podría jurar que él nunca había hecho actividades físicas, y con el pasar de las primeras semanas me di cuenta que no mejoraba.

-No veo nada raro en eso, sólo tiene mala condición física.

-Ese no es mi punto.

-Te escucho.

-Todos los viernes hay una sesión de enfrentamientos físicos, cada soldado pelea conmigo y yo evalúo que tan aptos son. En el primero el chico fue un asco, ni siquiera daba patadas fuertes. Ese día tuve una reunión con él en la que le dije que si no mejoraba lo echaría de aquí.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-No, cuando le dije eso me miró como si estuviera retándome. Las últimas semanas el chico ha mejorado demasiado, me da hasta miedo y al verdad es que…- pero se vio interrumpido por su amigo.

-Ron, este chico Marcus solo tuvo un mal comienzo, ya se adaptó, no veo lo raro.

-Sus ojos Harry.

-¿Qué demonios tienen que ver sus ojos en esto?

-Cada vez que peleo con él los veo y detallo con más claridad. Sus ojos y algunas facciones se me hacen familiares, sin embargo hay cosas que no me encajan.

-¿Él se te hace familiar?

-Él como tal no, sólo algunas cosas, siento que lo conozco pero a la vez no, es confuso. Y ahora cada vez que peleo con él parece querer hacerme mucho daño.

-Pues, según lo que me cuentas está en todo su derecho.

-No es el punto Harry.

-Pues a mí me parece que solo estás paranoico.

-No soy paranoico, sólo trato de llegar al fondo de esto.

-Pues suerte con eso. Me gustaría ayudarte pero sabes que no puedo investigar muggles, eso no lo regula el Departamento de Aurores y lo sabes.

-Pues yo a decir verdad solo quiero saber de dónde me es tan familiar.

-De seguro lo viste en la calle del Londres muggle o algo así.

-No, es algo más.

-Espero que lo soluciones… Viejo debo colgar, estoy en un teléfono público muggle, y francamente se me acabaron las monedas.

-Tranquilo viejo, gracias por llamar.

-Oh y lo seguiré haciendo de vez en cuando. Cuídate.

-Tú igual, cuida a la enana.

-Lo haré.

Y al decir esto se cortó la llamada.

Ron se quedó muy pensativo después de esto. Ese chico Bale aún no le terminaba de cuadrar y a decir verdad quería llegar al fondo de aquello. Necesitaba saber dónde demonios había visto unos ojos marrones así. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Era la tarde de un viernes y todos los soldados se encontraban en campo, enfilados y preparados para la ronda de enfrentamientos de aquella semana. Muchos de ellos habían mejorado notablemente con aquellas actividades y a decir verdad todos esperaban por las peleas con en General en Jefe, ya que solían ser entretenidas.

Quien más esperaba estos enfrentamientos sin duda era Hermione. En aquellas peleas ella descargaba toda la presión que le ponía Ron en una semana, y esto a decir verdad le encantaba. Era como si no hubiese límites y cada viernes se sorprendía más a sí misma, y por lo visto al chico ya que aunque él no supiera, la chica se fijaba en las caras de asombro que ponía al terminar cada pelea.

Ya llevaban media hora desde que empezaron las pruebas físicas de ese día, éstas cada vez avanzaban más rápido por la emoción de la mayoría de los soldados. Una de las peleas de ese día dio por finalizada cuando sonó el silbato y entonces Ron dirigió la mirada a la lista a ver quien seguía.

-Bale.

Hermione avanzó decidida mientras sus compañeros les daban palabras de aliento, la verdad aquella era la pelea más esperada ya que ella era quien había mejorado más en cuanto a desempeño en el ámbito de combate.

Ambos se posicionaron y sonó el silbato. Hermione se limitó con empezar con los puñetazos los cuales Ron esquivaba como de costumbre, sin embargo ella lo hacía por inercia antes de aplicarle patadas y maniobras con los brazos que lo dejaban inmóvil por unos minutos. Ron cambió la posición y la envolvió con sus brazos aprisionándola, entonces a la chica se le ocurrió forcejear un poco hasta con la intención de aflojar y derribar a Ron en un movimiento, sin embargo el chico logró darle una patada y derribarla, el silbato sonó finalizando la pelea.

Ron le ofreció la mano a la chica pero ésta lo rechazó y se levanto del suelo ella misma. El General se dirigió a ella con autoridad – Ha mejorado notablemente soldado Bale.

-No quiero ser echado de este lugar General Weasley.

-Ya veo – la chica se disponía a irse pero Ron la volvió a llamar – Esta noche le toca la guardia, a las 22:00 horas.

-Sí señor – dijo la chica antes de voltearse y reunirse con sus compañeros.

Empezó a recibir felicitaciones por parte de ellos y a decir verdad no se encontraba muy orgullosa de sí misma, no hasta que Ron quedé debajo de ella en una pelea, lo seguiría intentado pero no se iría de aquel lugar sin haberlo hecho o por lo menos sin haberlo intentado.

Eran las 11:00 de la noche según el reloj de Hermione, aunque como lo diría un soldado, eran las 23:00 horas, aún no entendía su manía con usar ese tipo de hora pero sin embargo debía hacerlo.

Desde que su guardia había empezado se limitaba a caminar por todo el cuartel en busca de algo extraño, cosa que nunca pasaba, aquellas guardias eran sin duda de lo más aburridas, incluso la hacía extrañar sus rondas nocturnas como prefecta en Hogwarts.

Se sonrojó un poco al recordar aquellos paseos nocturnos con Ron cuando eran amigos a penas, sus confesiones y secretos de uno que solo sabía el otro y la tranquilidad y a las vez diversión con la que hacían las rondas de prefectos, sin duda alguna eran días que extrañaba, pero sobretodo extrañaba a la persona con quien las compartía.

Desde que estaba en el ejército solo se enfocaba en mejorar su condición física para demostrarle a Ron que no era débil y que no se iría de ese lugar tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, no se había detenido a pensar que a ese chico al que indirectamente desafiaba era el mismo chico del que estuvo enamorada, y que por muchos años tuvo la esperanza de volverlo a encontrar, y justo cuando ocurría las cosas estaban en una situación complicada. Simplemente estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamiento cuando una voz conocida le habló a sus espaldas - ¿Noche aburrida?

Ella se giró sorprendida para encontrarse a Ron. Trató de disimular su sorpresa, aunque no sabe si él se lo habrá creído – Ahora que lo dice sí.

-A veces pienso que estas guardias son innecesarias pero si mi jefe se enterara que no las hacen entonces nos veríamos en un gran problema.

-Pues yo creo que si no la hacemos entonces cuando en verdad ocurra algo no estaremos al tanto de la situación ya que a estas horas todos están en los dormitorios.

-He notado que este lugar es muy seguro incluso cuando todos dormimos.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Cuando estuve en la Aca… digo en la Escuela Militar de Irlanda, la seguridad era poca, nosotros debíamos valernos por nosotros mismos para defender nuestra escuela si había algún ataque.

-Entiendo Señor – Hermione se había percatado de que el chico casi se delata por un mal uso de las palabras el cual arregló al instante.

-Soldado Bale sé que su comienzo aquí fue difícil y yo no ayudé mucho.

-De hecho si lo hizo Señor.

-Hablo de que no lo trate como debía.

-Usted es el jefe, creo que puede tratarnos como quiera.

-Pero en realidad me pase, de verdad estoy orgulloso de su avance en cuanto a combate.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante esto y trato de esconderlo mirando a otro lado – Gracias Señor.

-Verá soldado Bale, esta tarde he quedado con ganas de más en cuanto a la pelea con usted.

La chica dirigió la mirada nuevamente al chico – ¿Ah sí?

-Sí, y la razón por la que he estado observando su guardia es porque quería saber si usted desea reanudar el enfrentamiento de esta mañana justo ahora ¿Qué dice? Algo meramente amistoso.

 _-¿Amistoso? ¿De verdad él quería tener un duelo amistoso conmigo? Esto no me huele bien_ – pensaba la chica un tanto desconfiada, sin embargo respondió – Creo que aceptaré su propuesta Señor.

-Entonces creo que su guardia ha terminado ¿vamos al campo?

Ambos se dirigieron al pedazo de tierra donde se hacía habitualmente los enfrentamientos y se pusieron en posición.

Hermione tenía la vista fija en él y viceversa, aquello podía ser muy amistoso pero sin embargo no se fiaba mucho. El chico al ver que estaban listos gritó "¡Ahora!" y ambos empezaron el enfrentamiento.

La chica daba puñetazos los cuales acertaba en la cara del chico de vez en cuando y seguido de eso daba patadas. Ron usó su método de siempre y la aprisionó con sus brazos dejándola inmóvil aunque no por mucho tiempo, la chica logró zafarse con facilidad e invirtió los papeles, dejando al chico alrededor de sus brazos mientras con las piernas le aplicaba algunas patadas.

Aquellos estaba siendo realmente entretenido hasta que Hermione empezó a sentir una molestia en el estómago _-¡demonios la poción! Está a punto de pasar el efecto, debo darme prisa –_ pero ante esta distracción el chico volvió a tomar el poder sobre ella, sin embargo haciendo mucha fuerza la chica logró tomarlo por los brazos y aplicarle una llave en la cual él pasó por encima de ella y quedó en el suelo, Hermione se fue con él quedando encima.

No podía creer que al fin lo había vencido.

El chico no podía creer aquello y decidió hablar – Reconozco que fue una victoria justa. Estoy orgulloso.

La chica sonrió pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió más fuerte el dolor y salió corriendo sin decir absolutamente nada a su General en jefe, el chico quedó perplejo ante la reacción del soldado, sin embargo decidió dejarlo así por esa noche y dirigirse a su cuartel.

Hermione llegó corriendo a los dormitorios y tratando de no hacer escándalo, entró a su habitación y subió a la litera. Junto con recostarse se tapó de los pies a la cabeza con sus sábanas. Respirando entrecortadamente decidió tocarse el cabello, estaba largo y luego dirigió sus manos al pecho donde encontró sus senos.

Dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y luego pensó _–Eso estuvo cerca… demasiado –_

 **N/A: Hola, wao este me dio emoción escribirlo de verdad. Acá les traigo un poco sobre cómo es que Ron está ahí, sin embargo luego traeré mas de ello. Espero que les guste y sigan comentando. Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Querida Hermione;_

 _¡Lo sabía! ¡Te dije que lo ibas a vencer! Aunque estuviste demasiado cerca aquella noche de que te descubriera, por favor cuídate… Sigo sin fiarme de esa estúpida poción._

 _Quiero decirte que estoy tan orgullosa de ti, estas dejando ir aquello que pasó y te estás superando a ti misma, incluso superaste a Ron, de verdad que debo admitir que el Ejército te cayó bien en ese aspecto ya que en la escuela ni siquiera sabías dar una buena patada._

 _Disculpa si fui un poco cruel… ¿Sabes que te quiero, no?_

 _Bueno en fin, creo que debo felicitarte ya que estás haciendo bien tu trabajo de mantener distancia con Ron y gracias a ello no te ha descubierto… tu estúpida poción ayuda pero solo un poco._

 _En otras noticias tengo algo importante que contarte… Verás la semana pasada estaba en mi consultorio como es de costumbre y ¿a que no adivinas quien se apareció por aquí con una cita? Pues ¡Seamus! El chico de Hogwarts que me besó ¡¿lo puedes creer?!_

 _Fue una sorpresa demasiado grande para ambos ya que francamente no nos veíamos desde el día de la fiesta de Gryffindor hace 5 años. Debo admitir que al principio fue bastante incomodo para ambos pero con el pasar de la consulta se hizo amena la situación y ¡me invitó a salir el fin de semana!_

 _¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que si me pedía salir a Hogsmade no me negaría? Pues esto no es específicamente ir a Hogsmade pero ¡no me negué!_

 _Estoy tan emocionada ¿Quién iba a decir que lo volvería a ver? Por favor deséame suerte._

 _Y desde acá te deseo suerte a ti, aunque veo que tienes todo bajo control y eso me hace feliz._

 _Cuídate mucho._

 _Con mucho cariño_

 _-Kira._

Una semana había pasado desde el último enfrentamiento con Ron, la pelea de la cual Hermione se sentía más orgullosa de sí misma, aunque estuvo cerca de ser descubierta.

Aquella tarde estaba feliz por tener noticias de su amiga, las cuales eran realmente buenas al parecer. Quién diría que al igual que ella Kira también se reencontraría con un viejo amor de la adolescencia.

Hermione dio un suspiro ante esto _–Por lo menos Kira puede reavivar lo que había entre ellos, no fue mucho pero creo que tiene oportunidad. En cambio, Ron ni siquiera sabe que esta ante su ex novia cada vez que nos enfrentamos en los duelos –_ esto la frustraba un poco ya que para estas alturas aún no sabía qué demonios era lo que sentía por el chico.

A veces le provocaba solo matarlo por ser un idiota en lo que respecta a pruebas, y por esa razón no dudaba es descargar aquello en las peleas, era simplemente satisfactorio y más aun después de esa noche que logró quedar victoriosamente encima de él.

Por otro lado, a pesar de que él no supiera que Marcus Bale en realidad era ella, el trato que le daba desde la noche de la guardia era notoriamente diferente, tendía a ser más amable y conversador. Y si le sumaba el hecho de que Ron cada vez que iba a hacer todo tipo de actividades físicas optaba por quitarse la camiseta dejando su bien formado torso al aire, pues digamos que la hacía ver débil desde ese punto de vista.

Decidió alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza, al parecer el estar tan cerca de Ron después de tantos años le estaba afectando, y no podía dejar que le afectara por nada en el mundo, eso estaba fuera de sus planes en definitiva.

Cuando estaba terminando de escribir la carta que iba dirigida a Kira entraron a la habitación dos soldados que eran sus compañeros.

-Jason, Thomas ¿Qué hay?

-Marcus – dijo Jason saludando - ¿Con qué correo?

-De hecho sí.

-¿Alguna dama especial? – Preguntó Thomas sonando gracioso.

-De hecho sí, mi hermana es una chica muy genial.

Los dos hombres rieron. Jason volvió a hablar – Oye Marcus, escuché del duelo entre tú y el General Weasley.

-Eres la noticia de la semana en todo el cuartel – añadió Thomas.

-Oh eso, pues no fue la gran cosa – dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia.

-Excepto porque lo fue – dijo Jason.

-Es cierto – concordó Thomas – Todos en el cuartel hablan de ello, creo que nadie había logrado vencerlo en un duelo.

-Es extraño, ya que fue él quien lo propuso en medio de mi guardia. Dijo que había quedado con ganas de más ese día que peleamos en la tarde.

-Pues, gracias a eso pasaste de ser el que tiene peor condición física a ser el más fuerte – acotó Jason.

-No es para tanto.

-Creo que tienes como inmunidad en este lugar – dijo Thomas.

-¿Qué te dijo tu hermana al respecto? – Preguntó Jason con curiosidad – Digo ¿le contaste?

-De hecho si le conté, está orgullosa. Ella al principio no estaba de acuerdo con que viniera al Ejército pero me apoyó. Creo que cada vez que le escribo y le doy buenas noticias logra tranquilizarse.

-¿Tú hermana que hace? – preguntó Thomas interesado.

-Es doctora.

-¿Y qué edad tiene?

-Ella tiene 23.

-¿Y tiene novio?

Hermione rio fuertemente ante esto – En estos momentos no, pero recién me comentó que un viejo amigo o más bien un amor de la adolescencia la invitó a cenar.

-Oh es una lástima, desde hace tiempo que no tengo novia.

-No debes desanimarte por eso – dijo Jason.

-Claro, lo dice el que se casará a penas termine el entrenamiento.

-Oye, es cuestión de encontrar a la chica indicada – dijo Jason mirando a sus dos compañeros.

 _-O al chico indicado –_ corrigió Hermione mentalmente.

Los tres soldados siguieron hablando toda la tarde de temas triviales hasta que se hizo la hora de ir al campo donde se hacían los enfrentamientos cada semana.

Al llegar allá solo se escuchaban a cada uno de los soldados hablando sobre la pelea de hace una semana entre soldado Bale y el General, la noticia se había propagado por todo el cuartel en cuestión de días, lo cual era extraño ya que no habían tenido ningún espectador aquella noche.

El silencio reinó cuando se hizo presente la figura de Ron caminando al centro del lugar. Se veía extraño ya que no llegó como cada viernes directamente a llamar a casa soldado para la pelea. Esta vez se veía tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo para el gusto de Hermione.

El chico miró a todos los soldados a través de sus lentes de sol y luego habló – Esta tarde no haremos lo acostumbrado a cada viernes – todos los presentes se miraron confundidos – En vista de que la gran mayoría de ustedes ha mejorado notoriamente, he decidido hacer algo diferente hoy.

Al escuchar ese comentario Hermione se sonrojó un poco ya que habían sido exactamente la misma palabras que utilizó la noche de su pelea. El pelirrojo volvió a hablar – Hoy les daré la libertad de utilizar lo que han aprendido de pelea conmigo para que se enfrenten a sus compañeros. Pueden hacer grupos y hacer un simulacro de una guerra en la que se han quedado sin armas, o pueden ir y practicar en dúos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Uno de los soldados habló – Señor ¿cuánto tiempo debemos realizar la actividad?

-Tienen la libertad de escoger todo hoy, desde las estrategias hasta el tiempo. Solo recuerden una cosa – y antes de decir esto Hermione podía jurar que la estaba mirando específicamente a ella – Los estaré viendo, por lo tanto los estaré evaluando aunque yo no participe ¿He sido claro?

-Señor, sí señor – se escuchó por parte de todo el grupo.

Todos los soldados se limitaron a hacer los que se le ordenó. Hermione por su lado decidió participar en un simulacro de una guerra y así podría enfrentarse a varios soldados, y así fue. La chica daba patadas, golpes, hacía llaves, era derribada y se volvía a levantar con energía y un tono chispeante en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Ron caminaba por todo el campo mirando a cada soldado, pero sobre todo a Bale. Este chico no lo dejaba de sorprender, ahí estaba enfrentándose a todos aquellos hombres mucho más grandes que él y en sus ojos se veía que necesitaba más de aquella acción.

 _-Sus ojos –_ pensaba Ron aún frustrado _– es increíble como aún no se a quien me suenan –._

Ron no paraba de mirar al chico aún con curiosidad y la certeza de que lo había visto en algún otro lado _–Ese cabello marrón, esas pecas y esos ojos definitivamente tienen algo familiar –_ cuando pensó en esto vio como Bale había sido derribado por un compañero y ante esto había fruncido el seño muy graciosamente _– Que extraño, Hermione fruncía así el seño cuando se enojaba –_ entonces como si una bludgers hubiese golpeado contra su cabeza pensó _\- ¡Demonios! ¡Eso! ¡Es muy parecido a Hermione! ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –_

El chico seguía mirando al soldado y cada vez sus cavilaciones se hacían más claras _–Rayos, estuvo todo el tiempo en mis narices. Tal vez ese chico Bale sea familia de Hermione, demonios ya había perdido las esperanzas si quiera de volverla a ver –_

Este último pensamiento lo puso bastante serio _–Han pasado tantos años, de verdad intenté cumplir mi promesa de volverla a ver, soy un fracaso, no puedo creer que nuestra relación durara 24 horas, y todo por el estúpido ataque de los Mortífagos. Demonios si no fuera por eso estoy seguro que las cosas serían totalmente diferentes en este momento. Tal vez ni siquiera estaría aquí –_ pensó él con amargura.

 _-Fui tan idiota que ni siquiera le di mi dirección antes de que ella se fuera. A veces quisiera retroceder el tiempo y volver a aquellas rondas de prefectos, junto a ella eran las mejores –_ entonces una posibilidad lo golpeó haciéndolo sentir peor _–Han pasado 5 años desde eso, nunca terminamos como tal pero debe tener novio en este momento, ella es hermosa e inteligente, no dudo que siguiera adelante con su vida. Al fin y al cabo lo de nosotros fue un amor de adolescente –_

El chico movió la cabeza negativamente tratando de apartar esos pensamientos _–Demonios Ron, pasaste semanas obsesionado con ese chico solo porque se parece a la chica de la que estuviste enamorado hace años. Menudo idiota. No debes olvidar la razón por la que estás aquí, para olvidarte de todo –_ sin embargo interiormente se preguntaba así mismo si de verdad quería olvidarse de Hermione. Ella había sido su mejor amiga y además la única chica de la que ha estado enamorado en su vida. No era algo fácil de olvidar, y a decir verdad no quería hacerlo, ella formaba parte de él desde el día que se tropezaron en el patio de Hogwarts.

Aquello daba tanta risa al recordarlo y tanta nostalgia a la vez, porque nadie le dice "idiota" con tanta ganas como lo hacía Hermione, de verdad que es un don que tenía. Cuando extrañaba eso aunque lo hiciera enojar.

No supo cuanto tiempo exactamente estuvo pensando en todo aquello pero supuso que era mucho ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba oscureciendo y la mayoría de los soldados ya se había retirado del campo. Decidió darle la orden al resto de que se fueran ya que era suficiente, quedándose solo en medio de aquel espacio de arena.

Era media noche del viernes. La verdad es que el día había sido extraño para Ron luego de esa oleada de recuerdos que tuvo durante el entrenamiento, los cuales aún perduraban a esas horas de la noche.

Estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo, tratando por décima vez en aquel día apartar los pensamientos hacer de la chica, pero era inútil, estaba seguro que no se irían hasta que durmiera o tomara un largo baño con agua caliente.

Entonces aquello le dio una idea. Tomó sus cosas de baño y fue hasta la siguiente habitación que había en su cuartel. Sin embargo luego de que se había desvestido y se decidió a abrir la regadera no salía el agua por ellas. Maldijo por debajo las tuberías de ese cuartel que siempre se tapaban.

Ese percance no interferiría en su noche de relajación, así que se volvió a vestir, tomó sus cosas y salió de aquel lugar, sin duda alguna su baño tendrá lugar en el cuartel de los soldados, a esas horas de la noche todos se encontraban durmiendo por lo tanto estaría solo.

Al llegar caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo para no hacer ruido en ninguna de las habitaciones hasta que llegó a la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo. La abrió y al entrar la cerró detrás de él.

Decidió desvestirse en la zona de los lavamanos y ahí dejaría su ropa para que no se mojara. Envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura, tomó su shampoo y jabón y se dirigió al fondo del baño donde se encontraban las duchas.

Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba a esa zona podía notar que no había silencio del todo en aquel baño, se escuchaba como el eco de una melodiosa voz. Él decidió caminar despacio y silenciosamente ya que a medida que iba llegando aquello se hacía más fuerte.

Inmediatamente pensó en algún soldado pero estaba seguro que no era ya que se escuchaba una voz aguda y delicada. A medida que estaba más cerca seguía la voz a la cual ya le entendía el murmullo que se escuchaba a lo lejos cuando entró.

 _-I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricoohet, you take your aim._ _Fire away, fire away –_

Ron avanzaba poco a poco y se dio cuenta que aquella voz provenía de la última ducha. Se limitó a seguir escuchando fascinado por la melodía de aquella voz.

 _-You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall._ _I am titanium –_

Al estar frente a la ducha no pudo evitar abrir la puerta con brusquedad haciendo revelar a la dueña de esa voz. La canción paró al momento del acto.

Una muchacha con el cabello castaño recogido en un moño era la responsable de aquella melodía, la chica al voltearse no podía creer quien era el que estaba ahí parado frente a ella con solo una toalla envuelta a la cintura. Debió sentirse incomoda y cohibida ya que ella estaba totalmente desnuda, pero aquello no importaba ya que ambos solo se miraban a los ojos tratando de creerse aquello.

-Ron.

-Hermione.

Y antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa juntaron sus labios en un solo movimiento.

 **N/A: Oh por Dios no me maten por esto! Espero que les guste este capítulo, desde hace mucho estaba ansiosa por subirlo y por lo que leí en los comentarios ya todos querían que se reconocieran!**

 **Solo para aclarar: la canción que utilicé fue "Titanium" de David Guetta. Y quiero decirles que esa parte la inspiré de una escena de Pitch Perfect, los que han visto la película entenderán.**

 **Gracias por comentar, sigan así. Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme.**


	20. Chapter 20

Se escuchaba el agua cayendo por la regadera, y aunque fuera algo totalmente inusual a esas horas de la noche, dos personas se encontraban en el baño.

Desde el momento en que juntaron sus labios por primera vez en tantos años, no habían podido separarlos. Aquello era una batalla de bocas y gemidos, en la que sus lenguas se reencontraban e iban a un ritmo algo violento. Las caricias eran intensas por parte de ambos ya que no habían parado de tocarse.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba en ese momento, sólo actuaban. Ron no dudaba en tocar los senos de la chica de manera desesperada mientras ella iba con sus manos desde el pecho hasta llegar al abdomen, decidió apartar aquella toalla de la cintura del chico para dejarlo en el mismo estado que ella. Hermione posicionó sus manos en el trasero de él haciéndolo gemir y luego fue subiéndolas por toda su espalda.

Ron no lo pudo evitar más y sin separar los labios puso sus manos en los muslos de ella abriendo sus piernas y levantándola, ella las puso alrededor de la cintura de él mientras apoyaba la espalda en la fría y húmeda pared, sus brazos los puso en su cuello para sostenerse mejor.

Ambos decidieron cortar el beso para mirarse un momento, azul y café volvieron a encontrarse luego de muchos años, el agua caía sobre los dos amantes que se miraban intensamente con la respiración entrecortada. Hermione se mordía el labio inferior haciendo que Ron tuviera ganas de volver a besarlos. Habían pasado un tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, por lo tanto no eran desconocidos desde ese punto de vista, sin embargo en esa ocasión tenían tanto miedo de continuar ya que aquel momento parecía un sueño, algo irreal.

No saben cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvieron así mirándose sin decir ninguna palabra, pero supusieron que fue mucho. Sin poder resistir más aquello juntaron sus labios nuevamente dejando que un millón de sensaciones los invadieran en cada caricia.

Ron la tomaba fuertemente mientras lograba posicionarse en ella, cuando lo logró entró sin pensarlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que ninguno tenía relaciones que aquella oleada de placer los abrumaba. Hermione enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del chico mientras ambos se veían en la obligación de abandonar los labios del otro para soltar gemidos.

El pelirrojo tenía el mentón apoyado en el hombro de la chica, a medida que aumentaba el ritmo las sensaciones se hacían más intensas logrando que las respiraciones de ambos se cortaran más incrementando sus gemidos de placer. Hermione arqueaba la espalda mientras él apretaba con las manos su trasero. En lo que los movimientos se hacían más veloces y rudos haciendo que ambos tuvieran un orgasmo intenso.

Tanto él como ella dieron un gemido final para que luego se escucharan respiraciones entrecortadas que se mezclaban con el ruido del agua que caía. Seguían abrazados pero era más bien porque no se atrevían a mirarse. Ron decidió bajar con cuidado a la chica y cuando lo hizo cerró la regadera.

Ambos se quedaron ahí de pie mirándose el uno al otro, aún con la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos goteando agua. Ninguno tenía palabras para lo que acababa de suceder solo miradas.

Hermione fue la primera en sentirse cohibida ante la situación, así que se tapó los senos con los brazos e hizo a Ron a un lado para salir de la ducha y secarse. El chico fue detrás de ella.

La castaña tomó una toalla con la que empezó a secar su cabello mientras le daba la espalda a él. Ron sin poder resistirlo más habló.

-Sé que lo que acaba de pasar fue inesperado y… - pero ella lo interrumpió dándose la vuelta.

-Lo que acaba de pasar fue un impulso.

-¿Un impulso? – dijo él levantando las cejas y acercándose más a ella a tal punto de hablar en susurros - ¿Tener sexo salvaje en la ducha te parece un impulso?

-De hecho sí – dijo ella mientras se tapaba el cuerpo con la toalla.

-¿Vas a explicarme cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó el chico sin la más mínima intención de secarse y taparse.

-Es una historia larga y complicada de la que nadie y menos tú debía enterarse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

Ella dio un suspiro – Desde que inició el entrenamiento.

Ante esta confesión Ron quedó casi sin palabras - ¿Cómo demonios? Digo, eres una chica ¿Dónde has estado?

Ella rodó los ojos ante el comentario – Sí soy una chica la cual ha estado entre un gran grupo de hombres haciendo difíciles pruebas mientras se aseguraba de no ser descubierta.

-¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo es que yo no me di cuenta?

-Porque no era yo del todo.

Entonces un pensamiento golpeó al chico en ese instante – Marcus Bale.

-Sabía que no tardarías en notar los rasgos faciales.

-Creí que era algún familiar tuyo. Jamás pensé que fueras tú ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Larga historia.

-¿Me la podrías contar?

-No te la voy a contar en las duchas, a mitad de la noche y menos estando tú desnudo.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves desnudo ¿o ya se te olvidó lo que pasó hace unos minutos?

-Te dije que fue un impulso.

-Uno que nos gustó bastante ¿no?

-No voy a discutir esto ¿dónde podemos hablar que no sea aquí?

-Mi cuartel. Solo yo voy ahí.

-Y Marcus Bale para ser echado del entrenamiento.

-De saber que eras tú…- pero ella puso un dedo en su boca haciéndolo callar.

-Vístete y vayamos, no quiero que alguien más entre aquí y me descubra.

-¿Iras como Marcus o como Hermione?

-A estas horas no hay nadie, así que me arriesgaré a ir como yo misma.

-Bien – dijo él mientras tomaba su ropa y se la ponía.

Hermione no tardó en imitarlo, sólo que se puso su ropa de soldado y con la apariencia de sí misma le quedaba grande, esto no le importó ya que si algún otro hombre los veía entonces disimularía. Recogió su cabello en un moño y se puso una gorra.

Sin decir una palabra más ambos salieron de aquel baño que fue testigo de su intenso reencuentro. Caminaron silenciosamente por el pasillo para no hacer ruido en los dormitorios y lograron salir de ese cuartel sin levantar nadie.

Llegaron unos minutos después a su destino. Ron le indicó que pasara a la puerta que Hermione vio que no tenía nombre. Al abrirla pudo notar que como era de esperarse aquella era la habitación de Ron. No era muy grande, solo consistía en una cama individual, un armario y una mesita de noche.

-Puedes sentarte en la cama, yo traeré una silla – dijo él sobresaltándola.

Ron fue un momento a su escritorio y al volver trajo consigo una silla de madera y la posicionó frente a la chica. Era algo estúpido que ni siquiera tuvieran ganas de sentarse en el mismo lugar cuando hace un rato habían tenido sexo como nunca.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en tomar la palabra - ¿Cómo lograste hacerte pasar por Marcus Bale?

-Lo hice con una poción, se parece mucho a la Multijugos pero no me convertía en alguien más, sólo cambiaba varias cosas de mí con las que parecía un chico.

-¿Por qué ahora eres una chica? ¿Pasó el efecto?

-Exacto. El efecto se acaba después de varias horas, me la tomo antes del amanecer y para la media noche soy otra vez una chica.

-¿No crees que fue arriesgado ir a bañarte así?

-Sí pero ya se había pasado el efecto y necesitaba un baño, aproveché que todos dormían… claro nunca pensé que exactamente tú ibas a aparecer allá teniendo tu propio baño.

-Se taparon las tuberías, por eso fui a tu cuartel… No esperaba encontrarte ahí.

-Yo a decir verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí en el mundo muggle.

Ron levantó los hombros restándole importancia y ella volvió a hablar - ¿Me quieres contar?

-Sólo cuando me digas ¿por qué demonios estás aquí en el ejército?

-Necesitaba aprender a defenderme, estaba harta de ser débil.

-¿No podías tomar una clase de defensa personal o karate?

-No quería aprender a medias, necesitaba un entrenamiento profundo e intenso como el que he tenido aquí desde que llegué.

-¿Qué hay de la escuela de Aurores? Tienen entrenamientos intensos y te enseñan a combatir, además aceptan mujeres.

-Ese es el caso Ron – dijo ella frustrada.

-¿Ser mujer?

-Sí… Te tratan distinto porque piensan que te vas a partir una uña o que te dolerá demasiado, yo no quería eso. Mi mejor opción fue venir a un lugar donde nadie me conociera y menos que supieran que en verdad soy una chica.

-Pero aparecí yo.

Ella rio ante esto – Apareciste para ponerme el entrenamiento más cruel del mundo, sin embargo estoy agradecida por ello.

-Sabes quedé muy impresionado con lo mucho que mejoró Marcus Bale, pero me impresiona más que hayas sido tú todas estas semanas… Nadie me había vencido en mucho tiempo.

-No sabes cuánto trabajé para poder vencerte, siempre miraba tus movimientos y trataba de buscarles una manera de esquivarlos, fue difícil.

-Pero lo lograste – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella se la devolvió. Se quedaron mirándose un rato hasta que el chico volvió a hablar – Oye ¿me vas a contar que ha sido de tu vida los últimos años?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé, cosas básicas, tu carrera, dónde trabajas.

-Bueno fui a la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas y actualmente trabajo en el Ministerio, exactamente en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Recuerdo que cuando estuviste en Hogwarts me hablaste de tu fascinación por las leyes, sin embargo recuerdo que también mencionaste la escuela de Aurores.

-Ehm sí… De hecho esa fue mi primera opción luego de ver aquel ataque en Hogwarts, pero mis padres no aceptaron la idea.

-¿No te dejaron?

-Decían que era muy peligroso, y que además una chica bien educada de Beauxbatons no se vería muy bien en el cuartel de Aurores.

-Esas son tonterías.

-Lo sé, sin embargo tuve que ceder porque ellos pagarían mi educación.

-Entiendo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que no te dejaran escoger lo que querías.

-Me molestó bastante y fue otra de las razones por las que vine aquí.

-¿Tus padres lo saben?

-Nadie a excepción de Kira sabe que estoy aquí, todos piensan que estoy de vacaciones en un crucero por el Triángulo de las Bermudas.

-Entonces eres como una fugitiva.

-Algo así.

-Únete al club.

-¿Te fugaste? – dijo ella confundida.

-Sí, solo se lo dije a Harry y ni siquiera le dije a donde me iría.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él tomó un respiro – Me suspendieron de mi trabajo y francamente no quería quedarme en casa.

-Estoy confundida, si te suspendieron de tu trabajo ¿entonces éste no es tu trabajo real?

-No. Soy Auror.

-Aguarda, nunca te he visto en el Ministerio.

-Porque solo he ido allá en dos ocasiones… trabajo directamente para la Academia de Aurores, me mandan a misiones y todo eso.

-¿Por qué te suspendieron?

-Desobedecí las órdenes de la Academia en una misión, y gracias a ello alguien resultó gravemente herido, por suerte el chico se está recuperando, pero no me salvo de una suspensión.

-¿Lo tuyo nunca han sido las reglas, cierto?

-Sabes que no puedo evitar rompe algunas.

-¿Cómo es que lograste ser General en Jefe?

-Estaba caminando por el Londres muggle y vi un anuncio que solicitaba hombres para el ejército, cuando vine a presentarme el General Bruce estaba colapsando porque el que sería en General en Jefe había muerto ese día. Sin pensarlo mucho vi una oportunidad y la tomé.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Un hechizo confundus, él piensa que tengo muchos años de experiencia, pero lo único que hago es aplicarles todo lo que aprendí en la Academia de Aurores, solo que sin magia.

-No puedo creer que ambos estemos en el Ejército muggle y aún así dependamos de la magia.

-Somos magos, nos acostumbramos a usarla la mayoría del tiempo.

-Eso creo…

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos. Ron decidió preguntarle algo que lo tenía con mucha intriga desde hace rato – Hermione yo quería saber si tu…

-¿Si yo qué Ron?

-Si tú… ya sabes… ¿tienes novio?

A Hermione se le colorearon mucho las mejillas al escuchar aquello – De hecho no ¿por qué?

-Oh es que ya sabes, estaba preocupado porque lo que hicimos en el baño…- dijo él con las orejas ardiendo.

-Oh eso…- dijo ella aún más roja.

-Yo sé que fue un impulso por el momento, es sólo que luego me puse a pensar que tal vez tu tenías novio y yo simplemente te besé y luego…

-Ron tranquilo, no tengo novio – el chico pareció tranquilizase un poco. Pero luego ella recordó algo que la hizo aterrizar – Sabes ahora que lo pienso si tengo novio.

El pelirrojo puso una cara de pánico nada normal – Demonios, ese tipo va a matarme… Hermione ¿cómo le digo que no fue mi intención tener sexo con su novia? Va a patearme el trasero y…- entonces pudo ver como la chica reía como nunca a carcajadas - ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Es una situación seria! ¡Me van a patear el trasero!

Luego de apaciguar un poco su risa decidió hablar – Dime ¿Cómo planeas patearte a ti mismo el trasero?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ron ¿no recuerdas que tú y yo nunca terminamos? Nos alejamos pero nuestra relación nunca se dio por terminada.

-Por Merlín es cierto – dijo él con mucha sorpresa – Aún somos novios, digo… Demonios ¿significa que te he sido infiel?

-¿Has tenido otras novias? – dijo ella con un toque celos.

-Ehm, de hecho sí… pero no fueron nada serio… Sabes que soy un hombre y tengo necesidades y…- entonces la chica volvió a reír con fuerza - ¡Otra vez! ¿De qué demonios te ríes ahora?

-Ron no pretendo reclamarte, de hecho también tuve novio.

-¿Ah sí? – dijo él molesto.

-Pero relájate, termino hace mucho… Sin embargo lo que nunca terminó fue lo nuestro.

Ron dio un suspiro - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?

-No tengo la menor idea… ¿Tú crees que es posible seguir con eso estando aquí?

-Pues si te digo la verdad no es muy difícil.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo vivo solo en este cuartel y tú de noche eres una chica.

Hermione alzó una ceja - ¿Estás proponiendo sexo conmigo en las noches? Por qué si es eso juro que te podría patear justo en las bolas ahora mismo.

-¡No! – Dijo él alarmado – Lo que quiero decir es que por las noches es fácil vernos… Creo que continuar aquello no sería difícil.

-¿Me estás proponiendo reanudar nuestra relación de adolescentes?

Ron la miró a los ojos intensamente – Si te digo la verdad no he logrado olvidarte. Me dolió que lo nuestro no durara nada por el ataque de los Mortífagos y siempre me juré que cuando te volviera a ver lo intentaría otra vez.

Hermione se mordió el labio ante esto pero él volvió a hablar – Si vuelves a morderte el labio así entonces no podré evitar que se repita lo del baño.

Ella se rio poniéndose roja – Ron, sabes que fuiste mi primer novio y pues por ello me dolió bastante que nos separáramos así. Cuando llegué aquí y te encontré no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, pero luego te volviste mi General en Jefe y de verdad que me provocaba matarte, sin embargo pasaban las semanas y todos aquellos sentimientos volvían a mí, pero no lo acepté hasta hoy. Si te soy sincera, siempre tuve la esperanza de volvernos a ver.

-Yo te lo prometí ¿lo recuerdas? Antes que te fueras con Kira.

-Esas palabras no se han borrado de mi mente y a penas te vi en el estrado el primer día, admití que eres un hombre de palabra.

-Es rara la situación en la que volví a verte, pero no me importa, sólo quiero estar contigo e intentarlo otra vez o no me lo perdonaría.

Para este punto ya estaban rozando sus narices y hablaban en susurro – Ron, quiero intentarlo.

-¿Estás segura? Es arriesgado estando aquí, puedo esperar.

-El que yo esté aquí con una poción ya es bastante arriesgado, tener algo contigo lo hará más interesante.

-Bien dicho chica ruda – acercando sus labios.

-Ron necesito que me prometas que no me trataras diferente a los otros soldados por esto.

-Lo prometo.

Ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso el cual se fue intensificando. Ron ya había dejado la silla atrás y se encontraba encima de la chica mientras la besaba, ella lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa mientras que él decidió posar sus labios en el cuello de ella haciendo que la situación se pusiera más calurosa. Sin embargo, Hermione abrió los ojos un momento y se fijó que el reloj de pared marcaba la 1:00 a.m.

-Ron – decía ella entre gemidos. Pero chico no paraba de besarle el cuello – Ron.

El pelirrojo capturó sus labios haciéndola callar pero ella volvió a hablar – Ron para.

-¿Qué pasó? – dijo él.

-Es muy tarde, debo irme a dormir un rato, y así poder levantarme a tiempo para tomar la poción.

-¿En serio debes irte ya? ¿Justo ahora? – preguntó él suplicante.

-Prometo volver mañana en la noche.

-Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar – decía él aún encima de ella.

-Lo sé, prometo que lo haremos.

-Está bien, te dejaré ir – y al finalizar esto se bajó y ella se levantó.

Ron la acompañó hasta la puerta y antes de que se fuera le robó un corto beso en los labios antes de decir algo que tenía tanto tiempo sin escuchar – Te quiero.

-Yo también, hasta mañana.

-Descansa chica ruda – dijo él mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Hermione se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior. Él volvió a hablar - ¡No te muerdas el labio así! ¿Quieres matarme?

Ella ser rio ante esto y caminó hasta su cuartel. Ambos se recostaron cada uno en su propia cama y estaban seguros que aquella noche dormirían como nunca sabiendo que se tenían nuevamente el uno al otro.

 **N/A: Holaaaa!Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo, intenté ponerle todo pero decidí dejar varias cosas para los otros. Espero que les guste y que sigan comentando. Un beso enorme. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Feliz fin de semana para todos!**


	21. Chapter 21

Justo a las 6:00 a.m. se escuchó la trompeta indicando a todos los soldados que era hora del calentamiento diario. Hermione se sobresaltó al escucharla ya que hace apenas 2 horas había despertado para tomar su poción, sin embargo no pudo despertar media hora antes para hacer sus ejercicios adicionales.

Se levantó rápidamente y se colocó los zapatos para salir detrás de sus compañeros. Ron ya se encontraba en el campo esperándolos. Cuando cada soldado estuvo formado el pelirrojo no dudó en sonar el silbato dando comienzo al calentamiento.

Hermione apenas podía mantenerse en pie luego de la trasnochada, sin embargo iba a un buen ritmo. Y con este buen ritmo solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado anoche mientras en algunas ocasiones miraba a Ron que para sus sorpresa se encontraba observándola _–De verdad no fue un sueño, en serio él sabe quién soy. Esto asusta un poco –_ pensaba ella algo insegura mientras aumentaba el movimiento del trote.

Entonces repentinamente todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el baño vinieron a ella haciendo que se sonrojara levemente _–Demonios, tenía tanto tiempo sin tener relaciones y justamente se me ocurrió ser de lo más salvaje con Ron. Cuando le cuente a Kira todo esto va a querer matarme como mínimo. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, es simplemente increíble como ninguno se resistió a hacerlo –_

Pero entonces recordó la mejor parte de toda la noche _–No puedo creer que estemos juntos luego de tantos años y el hecho de que no se olvidara de mí es simplemente lindo. Considero que es arriesgado mantener la relación en secreto mientras ambos estamos aquí, la cuestión es ¿Hasta cuándo estaremos aquí? –_ era algo que la tenía un poco preocupada ya que desgraciadamente tal vez tendría que huir antes de que el entrenamiento culminara para retomar su trabajo en el Ministerio, sin embargo ¿Qué pasaría con Ron? ¿Se quedaría ahí o iría con ella? Era un tema del que necesitaba hablar urgentemente.

Al ir tan inmersa en sus pensamientos se tropezó haciendo que casi se cayera, sin embargo esto no paso desapercibido para Ron – Soldado Bale, agregue 5 minutos más a sus 30.

Hermione lo miró con el seño fruncido _-¡Sólo había tropezado! –_ pensó ella enojada. Decidió tomar aire y seguir trotando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando estaba por terminar el tiempo de calentamiento antes de ir a los minutos adicionales. Hermione no se había fijado en que uno de sus cordones estaba mal atado haciendo que los pisara y que tropezara nuevamente pero sin caer. Para su mala suerte el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello.

-Grang… Digo Bale debería atarse mejor los cordones. Agregue otros 5 minutos. Los que no tienen tiempo extra se pueden retirar a desayunar.

Esta vez Hermione lo maldijo por debajo y se contuvo para no contestarle ahí mismo, aquello era como el primer día de entrenamiento pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para hacerla enojar, y lo había logrado.

Cuando se retiraron todos se dio cuenta que para estas alturas del entrenamiento solo ella estaba haciendo los minutos extras ya que con el tiempo los otros soldados habían adquirido mucha resistencia. Aquello la molestó aún más ya que tendría que trotar bajo la supervisión del chico ella sola durante 10 minutos extras que iban todos los días más los 10 que le había dado Ron ese día por sus tropiezos.

Se contuvo para no gritarle ahí mismo, sin embargo aunque estuvieran solos lo mejor sería actuar como si de verdad no ocurriera nada entre ellos, por si algún otro soldado apareciera por ahí.

Hermione empezó a trotar bajo la mirada inquisidora de Ron. En ese momento se sintió tan aliviada de parecer un chico y así él no tendría mucho que mirar.

Mientras ella trotaba Ron no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido las últimas horas _–De verdad ella está aquí conmigo, no puedo dejar que se vaya tan fácilmente. No quiero ser cruel con ella dándole minutos extras, solo quería un poco más de tiempo así tenga ganas de cortarme la cabeza ahora mismo –_ pensaba él divertido viendo que su estrategia había funcionado a la perfección.

 _-No puedo esperar a que se haga de noche para verla. Ayer dejó de decirme muchas cosas y a decir verdad siento que hay más razones por las cuales ella está aquí. Lo tengo que averiguar a como dé lugar –_

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando todo aquello pero supuso que sería mucho ya que cuando miró su reloj ya se habían cumplido los 20 minutos extras de la chica. Inmediatamente sonó su silbato dando por finalizado aquello.

Hermione dio interiormente gracias a Merlín ya que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Estuvo unos minutos recuperando el aliento y aún así podía sentir la mirada penetrante del chico, sin embargo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al comedor sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra al pelirrojo.

Ron supuso que haría algo como eso, la conocía muy bien. Así que debía prepararse para que esa noche tal vez lo ignorara olímpicamente en varias ocasiones _–Buena esa campeón_ – pensaba desanimado mientras caminaba de regreso al cuartel.

Hermione tuvo que esperar a que todos estuvieran durmiendo aquella noche y además a que se pasara el efecto de la poción, si iba a ver a Ron quería que fuese como ella misma.

El hechizo pasó alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche e inmediatamente Hermione recogió su cabello con un moño, se puso la gorra y salió silenciosamente del dormitorio, atravesó el pasillo y abandonó el cuartel.

Era una noche fresca y a decir verdad hace mucho tiempo no sentía una brisa de ese tipo, era algo que la relajaba. Caminó tranquilamente hasta el cuartel del pelirrojo. Tocó la puerta dos veces pero no recibió ninguna respuesta así que decidió entrar, la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta así que se dirigió hacía ahí, sin embargo no había nadie, lo cual le extrañó.

Su espera no fue tan larga ya que unos minutos después se escuchó abriéndose la puerta del baño y al momento siguiente apareció Ron con el cabello goteando y una toalla en la cintura, Hermione al verlo así no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recordar la noche anterior.

Él se sobresaltó al encontrarla ahí – Oh, no te escuché entrar, discúlpame.

Entonces Hermione recordó que estaba enojada con él por lo del calentamiento y se dispuso a aplicarle le ley del hielo.

Ron entendió de inmediato esto y decidió molestarla un poco más – Está bien, si no vas a hablarme entonces me vestiré –y al decir esto soltó la toalla de su cintura y empezó a buscar sus calzoncillos.

-¡Demonios Ron! ¡Tápate! – dijo ella bastante roja tratando de desviar la mirada.

El chico se puso su ropa interior y luego habló – Sigo sin entender cómo es que te avergüenzas si ya me has visto desnudo antes.

La castaña no dijo nada al respecto, solo se limitó a callarse mientras miraba un punto en la pared. Ron terminó de vestirse y buscó su mirada, pudo notar que estaba con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo hiciste a propósito Ronald.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabes de lo que hablo – dijo ella enojada.

Entonces Ron entendió – Oye solo quería estar más tiempo contigo.

-¿Y me tuviste que dar 20 minutos extra de trote?

-No sabía que te molestaría.

-No me molestó el trote, si no que lo hicieras injustamente ¡Además casi me dices Granger! ¡No creas que no me di cuenta!

-Eso fue un accidente.

-Un accidente bastante arriesgado.

-Nadie te conoce.

-Pero no hay ningún soldado que se apellide Granger.

Ron suspiró derrotado –Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué lo hiciste para pasar más tiempo conmigo, aunque en ese momento fuera Marcus Bale.

-Pasé 5 años alejado de ti y sin saber una sola noticia, no te dejaré sola tan fácilmente chica ruda – dijo él acercándose.

Esto fue suficiente para que Hermione acortara la distancia entre ellos y se fundieran en un intenso y tierno beso. Ron la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella enterraba sus manos en su cabello desordenándolo por completo.

Sin darse cuenta terminaron tumbados en la cama acariciándose por encima de la ropa. Ambos gemían sin dejar de besarse, entonces Ron no dudó en poner sus manos debajo del uniforme de la chica, pudo darse cuenta que no tenía brassier, esta fue la excusa perfecta para quitarle la camisa sin pensarlo dos veces. Ante esto Hermione lo besaba con más fuerza y no dudó en empezar a desvestirlo a él también.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos y muy juntos en la pequeña cama. Hermione estaba encima de él besándolo y sin poder evitar morderlo de vez en cuando, a lo que el chico gemía, ella se movía ágilmente y Ron se excitaba cada vez más, y sin poder evitarlo la tomó fuertemente y en un solo movimiento la dejó debajo de él y empezó a entrar y salir.

No apartaron la vista del otro mientras sentía el vaivén de emociones. Soltaban gemidos de placer y llegaron al orgasmo deseosos de más.

Ron salió de ella y se recostó, se taparon con la sábana y como si fuera por inercia la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él para darle pequeño besos desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el cuello. Hermione podía jurar que aquello se sentía el paraíso.

La castaña se giró para quedar cara a cara con él – Ron hay cosas que quiero preguntarte – dijo ella en susurro.

-Te escucho – dijo en el mismo tono.

-Quiero saber cómo está Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville y todos mis amigos de Hogwarts. Así como no supe de ti en cinco años no he sabido de ninguno de ellos.

-Bueno Ginny está genial, es la cazadora de las Arpías de Holydead, Harry es auror como yo pero si trabaja en el Ministerio, ellos siguen juntos así que para estas alturas de la vida supongo que si vale la pena que él salga con mi hermana.

-Es fantástico que sigan juntos desde la fiesta. ¿Cómo lo tomaron el resto de tus hermanos?

-Cuando Ginny dijo eran novios todos tuvimos una conversación distinta con él, Bill y Charlie le hablaron de que ellos la tenían bien cuidada desde hace mucho tiempo y que será mejor que se mantuviera así. Percy por su lado sólo le dijo que la respetara. Pero, Fred y George le dijeron que si veían a su hermana llorando o si se enteraban que estuvieron juntos dejarían al pobre Harry sin descendencia.

Hermione rio ante esto – Pobre, cuando hablé con él sobre lo de Ginny parecía tenerte más miedo a ti, supongo que no había pensando en el resto de tus hermanos.

Ron puso una cara muy confusa - ¿Hablaste con Harry sobre Ginny?

-De hecho sí, fue el día antes de la fiesta. Justamente unos momentos antes de encontrarte con Lavander en el salón de pociones – dijo ella celosamente.

-No tienes que estar celosa, yo te lo dije aquella vez, nunca la quise a ella ni a ninguna de las novias que he tenido, sólo a ti – dijo él robándole un beso.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Bueno Neville es profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts, y desde que terminamos el colegio está saliendo con una chica llamada Hannah que creo que no llegaste a conocer.

-Siempre creí que se lo pediría a Luna.

-Le gustaba Luna en 6to año, pero para cuando tú estabas allá ya estaba colado por Hannah. Luna es Bióloga Mágica, y está saliendo con un chico llamado Rolf, yo no lo conozco pero Ginny sí, me dijo que es un chico muy bueno. Tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de Dean y con respecto a Seamus… - pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Está saliendo con Kira.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó entre ellos el día de la fiesta?

-Sí, Seamus me dijo que la besó y que planeaba invitarla a salir, pero ustedes se fueron después del ataque.

-Bueno, Kira es medimaga y ve en San Mungo, en su última carta me contó que por casualidad Seamus fue uno de sus pacientes esa semana, y la invitó a salir.

-¿Quién diría que se reencontrarían?

-¿La misma persona que dijo que tu y yo nos reencontraríamos en esta situación?

Él sonrió y la besó nuevamente con muchas ganas. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella haciendo un contacto placentero para ambos. Las manos de los dos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro para mantener la mayor cercanía posible.

Se separaron un momento para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos mientras sonreían por aquel momento. Pero entonces Ron recordó algo que necesitaba preguntarle a su chica desde hace tiempo – Hermione tengo que preguntarte algo que me tiene pensando desde ayer.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, ella se tapó los pechos con la sábana pero sin dejar de mirar a Ron preocupada - ¿De qué trata?

-Hay algo que me dice que tú decidiste entrar al ejército por otra razón, sé que querías demostrar que no eres débil y ya lo hiciste, pero creo que hay algo más ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione puso una expresión muy seria en su cara y bajó la mirada – No te equivocas Ron.

-¿Puedes hablarme de ello?

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en ojos de la chica – Promete por favor que harás todo lo posible por entenderme.

Ron la tomó de la mano y la apretó, con la otra mano tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Decidió hablarle mientras con el pulgar limpiaba una de las lágrimas que salían de esos hermosos ojos marrones.

-Prometo entenderte y no juzgarte, pero me preocupas, dímelo.

Hermione miró aquellos ojos azules que le daban la sensación de que estaba perdida en el mar, vio en ellos la confianza suficiente como para decir eso que la había marcado desde hace un par de meses y que sólo había compartido con su amiga. Era el momento de que si quería que Ron se mantuviera con ella entonces debía contarle eso que tanto la angustiaba.

Dio un suspiro profundo – Un mes antes de venir aquí intentaron violarme.

Al decir esto no resistió el romper a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de Ron mientras él en silencio solo la abrazaba y le daba besos en la cabeza. De verdad que aquello era un tema delicado.

 **N/A: Hola a todos, espero que estén todos genial. En este capítulo como podrán ver ya di a conocer lo que le pasó a Hermione, duda que han tenido todos desde que fue al ejército. Me dio tristeza escribir eso último, espero que les guste el capítulo. Gracias por comentar, un beso enorme. Nos leemos.**


	22. Chapter 22

No saben exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron así abrazándose, ella llorando y él callado tratando de procesar aquello. Parecía algo tan irreal, y cada vez que Ron escuchaba sollozar a Hermione hacía que un sentimiento de rabia apareciera deseando conocer más de la historia. Pero debía darle tiempo a ella, tiempo para que se desahogara y que estuviera lista para hablar.

Al cabo de un rato Hermione levantó la vista del pecho del chico y se encontró con esos ojos azules. Él decidió hablar - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, disculpa el llanto.

-No estabas llorando por nada, tenías que desahogarte.

-Fue una horrible experiencia.

-Sí no te sientes preparada para hablarlo no importa, yo puedo esperar. No quiero hacerte recordarla.

-Yo quiero contarte, no puedo guárdamelo más sabiendo que estamos juntos.

-Pero…- sin embargo ella lo interrumpió.

-Pero nada, déjame hablar – él se dispuso a guardar silencio para escucharla – Fue un día que salí muy tarde del Ministerio, mis padres estaban de visita en Londres – el chico la miró confundido – Oh, olvidé decirte que se mudaron a Australia, por eso estaban de visita, disculpa.

-Descuida.

-Ellos se estaban quedando en la casa de unos amigos y esa noche me habían invitado a cenar, pero me retrasé en el Ministerio y salí de noche. Tuve que ir por el Londres muggle y me tocó pasar por una calle muy oscura y solitaria para poder llegar a una línea de taxis que estaba cerca de ahí. No me di cuenta cuando unos tipos venían detrás de mí, eran tres y mucho más grandes y fuertes que yo, entre dos de ellos me tomaron por las manos y los pies, intenté gritar pero me taparon la boca con un pañuelo y me llevaron a una casa que estaba en ese mismo barrio.

-Maldita sea – dijo él.

-Era una casa muy sucia y no había nadie además de nosotros. Uno de los hombres me llevó hasta un cuarto y me puso en la cama justo debajo de él y empezó a tocarme con sus sucias y feas manos. El tipo se movía muy bruscamente y el pañuelo que estaba en mi boca se estaba cayendo, luego entraron los otros dos tipos y uno de ellos le ordenó que me quitara los pantalones y casi lo logra, para mi suerte el pañuelo se soltó dejándome hablar y pude hacer un _accio_ para atraer mi varita.

-¿Los hechizaste? ¿A los muggles?

-Cuando tuve mi varita solo les hice un _petrificus totalus_ a los tres y los dejé quietos, luego les implanté recuerdos falsos para que no supieran del hechizo y llamé a la policía. No me violaron gracias a mi magia.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Si no hubieses tenido tu varita en ese momento habrías sido violada por esos malditos.

-Exacto – dijo ella bajando la cabeza – Fue horrible cuando el tipo me tocaba pero me sentí inútil al darme cuenta que sin mi magia no soy nadie, porque no se defenderme.

-Y por eso decidiste venir aquí.

-Fue una locura total, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Debes pensar que soy una demente por hacer esto en vez de haber ido a un psicólogo o haber tomado clases de defensa personal.

-No es cierto – dijo él seriamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-No pienso que estés demente, nunca dejas de sorprenderme ¿lo sabías? – Ella solo lo escuchaba – Como te dije hace unos años, eres diferente a todas las chicas que conozco y sin duda tu valentía es lo que más resalta en ti. Esto que hiciste puede ser una locura pero gracias a esta locura ahora además de valiente eres la chica más fuerte y ruda que conozco. Podría apostar mi vida entera a que nadie podrá vencerte en lo que te propongas.

Ron se fijo que para este momento de los ojos de la chica salían algunas lágrimas - ¿Lo dices en serio?

-No podría estar hablando más en serio – dijo él mientras le besaba la frente y luego la miraba otra vez – Además ¿Cuántos hombres pueden decir que su novia es especialista en leyes mágicas y además es la mejor pateando traseros muggles y mágicos?

Ella rió fuertemente ante esto y luego le dio un corto y suave beso en los labios - ¿Soy tu novia?

-¿En eso quedamos ayer, no?

-Creo que quedamos en reanudar la relación pero nunca escuché la pregunta.

-Oh ya veo – dijo él tomándola de la mano –Hermione Granger ¿deseas ser mi novia otra vez aunque nunca terminamos?

Ella sonrió – Es sin duda la petición más original que me han hecho – el chico la miró con una sonrisa – Sí Ron, quiero ser tu novia otra vez aunque nunca terminamos.

-Fantástico – dijo él antes de juntar nuevamente sus labios con los de ella en un intenso beso el cual Hermione tuvo que cortar para hacerle unas preguntas al chico.

-Ron – dijo ella mientras él todavía no tenía la más mínima intención de separarse – Ron.

-Mmmmh – decía él sin apartar los labios de su cuello.

-Ron necesito que me escuches.

Él dejó su tarea para mirar a la chica a los ojos - ¿Qué sucede?

-Verás, cuando decidí venir aquí pedí una suspensión en mi trabajo, sin embargo esa suspensión no cuadraba con todo el programa de entrenamiento.

Ron se puso muy serio ante esto - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella dio un respiro y lo miró seriamente – Que pronto tengo que irme a retomar mi vida. Debo huir pronto.

-¿Vas a dejarme?

-No quiero dejarte, y menos ahora que estamos juntos, es solo que mis días de "vacaciones" están llegando a su límite, y no puedo poner en riesgo mi trabajo.

-Entiendo – dijo él desviando la mirada.

-Ron necesito que me mires – dijo ella tomándolo por la barbilla - ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas ser el General en Jefe de este lugar?

-Sólo vine aquí con el fin de escapar, nunca planee cuanto tiempo estaría aquí. Simplemente estaba esperando que mi suspensión acabara, pero no contaba con encontrarte aquí y que me pusieras a dudar.

-¿Yo te pongo a dudar?

-Sí, lo haces. Tú tienes que irte pronto y yo debo volver en algún momento y enfrentarlos a todos.

-Pero no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en esto.

-Que no quiero perderte otra vez – dijo él mirándola intensamente – Desde ayer estoy pensando en las opciones para que lo nuestro vaya en serio esta vez y dure. No me quiero alejar otra vez.

-Tampoco yo.

-Incluso estaba pensando en…- pero movió la cabeza negativamente – Demonios no, olvídalo.

-Dime Ron ¿En que estabas pensando?

Él esta vez posó su mirada en sus manos que aún se encontrabas entrelazadas – Iba a pedirte vivir juntos.

-¿Vivir juntos? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Cómo pareja?

-Sí, quiero esto sea en serio – aquí la volvió a mirar a esos ojos marrones – Incluso pensé en pedirte matrimonio pero creo que somos muy jóvenes y nuestra historia creo que necesita más momentos.

-¿Matrimonio? – Dijo ella sin poder creerlo - ¿Tú hablas en serio?

-¡Aún no! Digo quiero casarme contigo algún día. Pero primero quiero que tengamos una cita fuera de Hogwarts y de este cuartel, quiero llevarte a mi casa con mis padres, quiero pasear tomados de la mano y todas esas cosas cursis que nunca creí que querría hacer alguna vez.

Hermione no tenía palabras para todo aquello que estaba escuchando y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos - ¡Demonios no! ¡No quería hacerte llorar! ¡Diablos debes pensar que soy un idiota por pedirte todo esto tan apresuradamente!

-No Ron, tranquilo.

-¿Tranquilo? ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?! ¡Soy un zarpado!

-No lo eres… Eres el chico más dulce y tierno que he podido conocer y no sabes lo feliz y agradecida que estoy de ser tu novia – dijo ella sonriendo entre lágrimas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Tan en serio como el que acepto vivir contigo.

-¿De verdad aceptas? – ella asintió y él la besó antes de volver a hablar - ¡Sí! Prometo encontrar un lugar genial para vivir.

-Ron tranquilo, luego pensaremos en eso… pero hay algo que me tiene un poco preocupada.

-Dime.

-¿Me puedes contar como fue la misión en la que desobedeciste las órdenes que dio la Academia? Tú suspensión y todo eso.

Ron se puso serio y la miró – Esto es algo de lo que solo he hablado con Harry, sin embargo es tiempo de que conozcas la historia completa.

-Te escucho.

-La Academia de Aurores me envió en una misión en la que un estudiante del primer año estaba desaparecido, me dieron órdenes estrictas de no comunicar al Departamento de Aurores en caso de una emergencia, sino a ellos directamente. Yo fui en busca del chico en un barrio mágico de mala muerte, lo tenían secuestrado y sin su varita. La cuestión es que me tendieron una trampa y caí como un idiota, me tuvieron inconsciente una noche mientras el chico era torturado por esos horribles magos, le hicieron la maldición Cruciatus y por poco no se salva.

-Por Merlín – dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

-No se dieron cuenta cuando desperté y hábilmente recuperé mi varita, como pude le mandé un patronus a Harry ya que fue el primero que se me vino a la mente y un escuadrón del Departamento de Aurores apareció. Todo se salió de control ya que a esos tipos preferían mil veces a las personas de la Academia que a los propios Aurores del Ministerio, por eso no debí llamarlos. Le hicieron más fuerte el Cruciatus al chico pero pude interferir a tiempo con ayuda de otros aurores y salimos de ese lugar.

-¿Cómo está el chico?

-Recuperándose, estuvo grave un tiempo y la Academia no me lo perdonó. Me suspendieron por 6 semanas.

-¿Intentaste explicarles que fue un momento de vida o muerte y solo pensaste en llamar a Harry?

-Sí, la sentencia era de 3 meses y la rebajaron porque Harry me ayudó mucho en mi caso.

-¿Hace cuanto pasó eso?

-El secuestro del chico fue hace un mes. Yo llevo suspendido 4 semanas.

-Significa que te queda poco tiempo en este lugar.

-Sí, tampoco me gustaba estar aquí gracias al confundus, a decir verdad odio las mentiras y en estoy aquí gracias a una.

-Lo sé, igual yo.

-Oye ya no hablemos de cosas del pasado. Lo importante es que se me ocurrió venir aquí y por eso ahora estoy contigo a punto de comenzar algo nuevo – dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Entonces Ron la miró como nunca antes y Hermione sabía que era algo distinto, sin embargo también fue distinto lo que le dijo en ese momento a lo que le había dicho desde que se conocían – Te amo.

Ella se sintió extraña, estaba que no podía creer aquello – Esas son palabras profundas.

-Porque sabes que lo siento por ti no es cualquier cosa.

-Tengo un poco de miedo.

-¿De mi?

-De que las cosas no resulten como queremos.

-Estando contigo sé que todo resultara de maravilla.

Y entonces ella no resistió más y le respondió – También te amo Ron, como a nadie en el mundo.

Tanto él como ella acercaron sus rostros para poder unir sus labios en un beso totalmente diferente al de los demás. Miles de nuevos sentimientos surgían en ese contacto, los besos subían de tono dándole paso a sus lenguas las cuales eran conocidas entre ellas. Las manos de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro haciendo que se les erizara la piel ante las caricias.

De un momento a otro se encontraban recostados nuevamente, Ron encima de ella tocando sus muslos por debajo de la sábana y Hermione jugando con su cabello rojo. Aquella escena eran solo caricias y gemidos por parte de los dos amantes, estaban haciendo de ese momento algo diferente a lo que habían hecho anteriormente, se podía ver las peculiaridades en las sensaciones nuevas que surgían en los dos.

Era como si no pudieran estar sin el otro, sea cual sea la situación, la necesidad de tenerse cerca los hacía llevar todo a otro nivel.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se percato cuando abrieron la puerta del cuartel y además la puerta del dormitorio de Ron, justo parado en el umbral se encontraba un hombre calvo y con una cara anonadada.

Ambos chicos lo reconocieron inmediatamente y abrieron los ojos de par en par mientras intentaban taparse con las sábanas. Sin embargo era muy tarde porque habían sido descubiertos por nada más y nada menos que El General de División, Bruce Nell. Ahora si estaban en enormes problemas.

 **N/A: Hola! Wao espero no me maten por esto! En este capítulo detallé más la razón por la cual Ron fue suspendido, sé que era algo que los tenía con tanta intriga como lo de la propia Hermione. Espero que les guste el capítulo y me dejen comentarios. Tengo que comentarles que el fic está llegando a su fin, lo cual me entristece ya que me he divertido como nunca. Haré que los últimos capítulos sean geniales. Nos leemos, un beso enorme.**


	23. Chapter 23

Ron y Hermione se encontraban parados en medio de la sala del cuartel del pelirrojo. Luego de que el General Bruce Nell los encontrara, les ordenó vestirse ya que en 5 minutos tendrían una seria conversación.

Ambos se encontraban blancos de miedo ya que no tenían ni idea de cómo explicar la presencia de la castaña en aquel lugar, podían inventar alguna excusa o usar magia pero no sabían hasta qué punto ya que ninguno tenía su varita cerca.

Trataron de mantener distancia por más ganas que tuvieran de tomarse de las manos, debían ayudar a su caso para que no les hicieran nada malo.

Al cumplirse los 5 minutos el General Bruce Nell se hizo presente nuevamente en el cuartel en compañía de otro hombre el cual ni el chico ni la chica conocían. Simplemente miraron a su superior sin decir una palabra.

El General empezó a hablar – Señor Weasley esto que me ha tocado presenciar es algo con lo que no esperaba toparme conociendo su profesionalismo. Estoy realmente decepcionado.

-Señor puedo explicarlo – se atrevió a decir Ron.

-No tiene que explicarme lo que acabo de ver, sé muy bien todo sobre eso.

El chico se sonrojó un poco al escuchar esto y se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba igual – No me refería a eso Señor, verá ella…- pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido.

-Ella – empezó el hombre mirándola de los pies a la cabeza. Entonces el hombre señaló algo en el uniforme – Creo que podría empezar explicando ¿Por qué ella tiene un uniforme que dice Marcus Bale?

Ron no pudo responder ya que la chica se le adelantó mirando al hombre de forma retadora – Porque yo soy Marcus Bale.

-Ah con que la señorita quiere hablar – dijo él poniendo mucho interés en ella – Entonces explíqueme ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de que usted no era un hombre?

-Soy buena con los disfraces y muy astuta – se excusó.

-No creo que un simple disfraz lograra engañar a todo un ejército durante tantas semanas.

-Pues lo hizo – dijo Ron retando a su jefe – Incluso su desempeño en combate fue el mejor de todos, yo que usted no la provocaría.

-¡Esas son pendejadas! – Gritó el hombre – Es imposible que una simple chica disfrazada lograra ser más ágil en combate que todo el ejército.

-¡Cuide lo que dice de ella! – Saltó Ron enojado - ¡O seré yo quien lo golpee a usted!

-No te creo capaz Weasley, ni siquiera te creía tan capaz de ser el General en Jefe cuando viniste a solicitar el puesto.

-Pues entonces usted es un verdadero tonto al pensar eso – interrumpió Hermione – Ron es el mejor instructor que hay, al principio podrá parecer muy estricto pero hace su trabajo mejor que nadie en este lugar.

El General Bruce Nell volvió a posar su mirada en la chica – Muy conveniente que digas todo esto ¿no? Al fin al cabo eres tú la que ha estado acostándose con él, todas las mujeres son iguales, todas son unas cualquieras.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO DE ELLA! – dijo Ron realmente enojado.

-¿O qué hará Weasley? ¿Usted y su amante van a atacarme?

-Pues a ninguno de los dos nos importaría patearle el culo.

-Debería cuidarse Weasley, estoy considerando la idea de perdonar este incidente y hacer que nada pasó con usted mientras le dejamos la chica a las autoridades por falsificación de identidad.

-Ni crea que me quedaré en este lugar trabajando para usted mientras ella está siendo torturada por unos idiotas.

-¿Por qué no lo piensa Weasley? Imagine todo lo que podría ganar aceptando mi propuesta, incluso podría ascenderlo de puesto para que sea mi mano derecha en vez de estar entrenando novatos.

-Primero muerto que trabajar directamente para usted.

-Está desaprovechando una oportunidad única en la vida, si se rehúsa me temo que lo peor de su vida no será el desempleo.

-Me importa una mierda. En este momento solo quiero patearle el culo.

-Atrévase Weasley y veremos cuánto tiempo más dura como General en Jefe de esta tropa.

Ron dirigió su mirada a Hermione diciéndole en voz baja algo que solo ella entendió – Busca mi varita.

Ella asintió y al minuto siguiente Ron se abalanzó sobre el hombre para empezar a golpearlo. El General Bruce Nell podía tener unos 47 años pero sin embargo respondía a los golpes del pelirrojo con la misma furia.

Hermione salió corriendo hasta la habitación para buscar en cada rincón la varita del pelirrojo, pero el asistente del General apareció detrás de ella, sin embargo la castaña fue rápida y empezó a golpearlo con las técnicas que había aprendido del mismo Ron. El pequeño hombre a tomó por la parte de atrás del cuello quedando colgada a ella, Hermione logró en un movimiento y con mucha fuerza llevarlo hacía adelante y dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo.

Se dispuso a seguir buscando la varita mientras veía de reojo la pelea de Ron con el General. El pelirrojo le aplicaba llaves y fuerte puñetazos en la cara que lo hacía sangrar mientras que el hombre en ocasiones evitaba y en respuesta le daba algunas patadas.

Ron logró derribarlo al suelo en una ocasión y lo puso debajo de él tomándolo fuertemente de las manos.

-Veo que no me equivoque contigo Weasley, lo que decían era cierto y es que nadie te vence.

-¿Lo pensará mejor la próxima vez que me ofrezca puesto de mierda y además la próxima vez que insulte a mi novia?

El hombre buscó con la mirada a Hermione – Tal vez subestimé demasiado a tu novia.

-¿De qué habla Nell?

-Sí estuvo aquí todo el tiempo y se acostó contigo entonces no dudo que también se acostara con los otros, como toda una cualquiera.

-¡Hijo de perra! – Ron empezó a golpearlo con más fuerza después de ese comentario.

-Admítelo Weasley, ella se ha acostado con todos… Y si lo ha hecho con todos no dudo que lo haga conmigo.

Ron no pudo mandarle su merecido golpe en la quijada porque el hombre le dio un golpe justo en el estómago dejándolo débil.

El General Bruce fue corriendo hasta la habitación donde Hermione estaba abriendo la gaveta en la que se encontraba la varita de Ron, sin embargo antes de poderla tomar el hombre la agarró con mucha fuerza y la tumbó en la cama poniéndose él encima de ella.

-¡Suélteme!

-No hasta que hagas conmigo lo que has hecho con todos, niña – dijo él mientras empezaba a tocarla por encima del uniforme.

-¡No he hecho nada con ninguno de su hombres! ¡Deje de tocarme! – dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero si con Weasley ¿o vas a negar lo que vi hace rato en esta misma cama?

-¡No es su problema lo que yo haga con Ron!

-Claro debe ser más conveniente hacerlo con el General en Jefe que con cualquier soldado… Pero ¿Qué te parece la idea de hacerlo con el General de División?

-¡Es un enfermo! ¡Suélteme!

El hombre empezó a tocarla mientras Hermione lloraba recordando que justo así había sido cuando casi la violan y no quería pasar por aquella tortura nuevamente, sin embargo escuchó la débil voz de Ron quien se estaba incorporando del suelo – Sé que puedes partirle el culo chica ruda.

Al escuchar esto intentaba zafarse del hombre con patadas y manotazos en la cara pero al General Bruce al parecer no le hacían mucho. Entonces Hermione decidió aprovechar la posición para darle un golpe bajo, como pudo movió una de sus piernas para que quedara en medio del hombre y al estar en un buen lugar subió su rodilla dándole justo en la entrepierna.

El General no esperaba aquello y al sentir el contacto se empezó a retorcer del dolor dejando a Hermione libre, sin embargo Ron saltó encima de él para darle otros puñetazos con más ganas al querer violar a su novia.

-¡¿Crees que saldrás ileso luego de intentar violarla?! Pues te equivocaste de chica.

La castaña volvió a buscar la varita y al hacerlo apuntó al General quien estaba inquieto dándole patadas a Ron y con mucho cuidado de no darle al pelirrojo dijo – _Petrificus Totalus._

El General Bruce quedó en el sitio, sin un solo movimiento. Su asistente estaba inconsciente, sin embargo Hermione decidió aplicarle el hechizo a él también por si despertaba. Ahora venía la parte difícil, decidir qué hacer con ellos.

Ron se levantó de la cama dejando al General ahí y se acercó a su novia.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño ese idiota?

-Estoy bien.

-Sin duda ese es mejor golpe que pudiste haber dado, y no te lo enseñé yo.

Ella sonrío mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – Gracias por defenderme así.

-Ningún idiota se va a salir con la suya cuando se meta contigo, no más de eso.

Ambos se separaron y fue Hermione quien habló – Ron ¿qué haremos con ellos?

-Sólo se me ocurre borrarles la memoria y hacer que nunca nos encontraron.

-Igual a mí pero… - Entonces ella bajó la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué?

-Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que yo escape y así no se complicaran más las cosas.

-¿Escapar? ¿Ahora?

-Sí, definitivamente después de ese enfrentamiento con el General Bruce me siento bien conmigo misma al ver cumplí mi objetivo.

-¿En serio tienes que irte ahora?

-Te dije que sería pronto.

-Pero no sabía que sería esta misma noche.

-Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Entonces Ron pensó mejor aquello y soltó – Voy contigo.

-Pero ¿Qué hay con el plan de estar alejados de todos hasta que acabe tu suspensión?

-No me importa, es hora de que los enfrente a todos en casa y además así podré comenzar con mi nuevo objetivo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Una nueva vida contigo, en la que no hayan soldados ni ataques de Mortífagos que nos separen por años. Quiero estar contigo desde ahora en adelante – dijo él mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-No puedo creer que de verdad estés diciendo todo eso – dijo ella con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos – Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

-Tú lo mereces, sin duda después de todo lo que te hice pasar aquí con las pruebas creo que es momento de que retomes tu vida – decía mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Mi nueva vida contigo querrás decir – dijo la chica envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de él.

-Touché chica ruda.

Al decir esto unieron sus labios en un profundo beso el cual marcaba el inicio de su vida juntos. Un beso que hizo que se les pusiera la piel de gallina y que llevaba todo tipo de sensaciones al cuerpo de ambos.

Se separaron para mirarse mientras sonreían, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo y él habló - ¡Demonios! ¿Quieres matarme?

Ella rio fuertemente y luego le dio otro beso en los labios pero más corto aunque igual de tierno y decidió hablarle – Andando Ron, tenemos recuerdos que implantar tanto en estos dos como al resto de la tropa.

-¿Para qué quieres hechizar también al resto de la tropa?

-Porque si tú y yo escapamos ahora entonces lo mejor es que no se enteren que si quiera estuvimos aquí.

-¿Sugieres que borremos de sus recuerdos toda nuestra estadía?

-Sí, en tu posición podrías implantar que el General Bruce fue quien los estuvo entrenando todo el tiempo.

-Eres un genio ¿lo sabías?

-Manos a la obra.

Ron y Hermione estuvieron lo que restaba de la noche implantando recuerdos falsos a todos los soldados, sin embargo la parte más dura fue hacerlo con el General Bruce ya que debían incluso curarle las heridas para que en la mañana cuando despertara pensara que eran heridas de una pelea en la que estuvo hace unos días y no esa misma noche.

Al amanecer ya había finalizado todas sus tareas, tomaron todas sus cosas teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar ningún rastro de su presencia en aquel lugar. Decidieron caminar desde el cuartel hasta el pueblo más cercano donde tomarían un autobús que los llevara a la estación de trenes.

Para la tarde de ese día ya se encontraban en un expreso que los llevaría directamente al Londres muggle donde podrían ir al Caldero Chorreante y pasar la noche ahí antes de volver a casa. Habían decidido que irían a la Madriguera al día siguiente.

Iban los dos solos en un compartimiento tomados de las manos mientras miraban el paisaje. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Hermione decidió hablar.

-Es increíble como cambiaron las cosas en cuestión de semanas ¿no crees? – dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Siento que fue un cambio bueno, para ambos… Ya quiero ver la cara de todos mañana en la Madriguera cuando lleguemos, no podrán creer que tengo novia, aunque primero me mataran por haberme escapado así.

-Oye tuviste tus razones, además nadie tendrá más ganas de matarme que Kira.

-Más bien creo que se llevará una sorpresa al verte.

-Y luego me matará cuando le cuente todo lo que pasó.

-Creo que es más o menos lo que Harry hará conmigo.

-Por suerte todo salió bien al final.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a intentarlo en serio.

-Parece un sueño ¿no?

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo mi chica ruda.

Al decir esto se limitó a besarla como nunca. Aquello significaba que no importa la circunstancia en que pudieran encontrarse o con quien, ya sea para pelearse con Mortífagos o enfrentarse con Generales enfermos. Lo que importaba es que estaban juntos, como siempre debió ser.

 **N/A: Hola a todos, con mucha tristeza les cuento que este es el penúltimo capítulo. De verdad que me emociona dejarles acá esto pero también me pone sentimental. Mañana les traeré el epílogo para cerrar con broche de oro esta historia que sin duda ha sido una de mis favoritas. Y como es tradición este penúltimo capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que siguen la historia y la tienen entre sus favoritos:**

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley**

 **Elefantia**

 **Ishy-24**

 **Jorge 4**

 **K.**

 **Mafer1412**

 **Mery Weasley**

 **brownielocks57**

 **miuri**

 **yamiakd**

 **gradis**

 **lorenamalfoy**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme.**


	24. Epilogo

Era un soleado domingo en la Madriguera. En aquel día se respiraba la paz y la felicidad por parte de todos los presentes en aquel lugar.

Los años no habían pasado en vano para los miembros de la familia Weasley ya que en ese día de verano la casa era un desastre total gracias a las obras de los pequeños integrantes de esa enorme familia.

Victoire y Dominique se encontraban peinando a sus primas más pequeñas Lucy, Molly y Lily con las cuales se las pasaba de maravilla ya que a sus 12 y 10 años respectivamente aún le gustaban esas cosas. Teddy quien era el mayor de todos con 13 años jugaba un partido de ajedrez con uno de los más pequeños, Hugo, quien con solo 6 años era todo un experto al igual que su padre, mientras eran observados por Louis de 7 años. Por otro lado James, Albus y Fred II se encontraban en una disputa con sus queridas primas Rose y Roxanne.

-¡Ya les dijimos que no pueden jugar! – Decía Albus.

-Me parece que son unos tontos – Dijo Rose.

-¿Por qué no quieren que juguemos? – Preguntó Roxanne enojada.

-Podrían lastimarse – Dijo James.

-No somos unas niñas pequeñas, Rose tiene 8 años y yo 9, la misma edad que tienen ustedes.

-Ese no es el punto Roxanne – Dijo su hermano Fred con cara de aburrición.

-¿Entonces cuál?

-¡Que son niñas! – dijo James como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver – exclamó Rose.

-Claro que si, las niñas siempre se andan cayendo y llorando – dijo Albus.

-No es cierto, Roxanne y yo no somos así.

-¿Por qué no se van a peinar como Vicky y las demás? – Dijo Fred.

-Porque queremos jugar con ustedes a la pelota – esto lo dijo Roxanne enojada.

-¡No pueden! – Dijo James.

-¡Eso no es justo! – gritó Rose.

-¡Las niñas con las niñas y los niños con los niños! – Dijo Albus.

-¡Son unos tontos! – saltó Roxanne.

-¡No van a jugar! – siguió Fred.

Aquella pelea se estaba haciendo cada vez más ruidosa llamando la atención de sus respectivos padres quienes se acercaban al patio, entre ellos estaban Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Angelina.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Dijo Ginny con las manos en la cintura.

-¡No nos dejan jugar con ellos! – dijeron ambas niñas.

-¡No pueden jugar con nosotros! – Dijeron los tres niños.

-¿Por qué ellas no pueden jugar con ustedes si se puede saber? – Dijo Harry severamente.

Entonces los chicos se quedaron callados con las cabezas abajo, el ojiverde decidió hacerlos hablar – James ¿podrías responderme?

El aludido dijo en susurro – Porque son niñas.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Dijo Ron mirando severamente a sus tres sobrinos.

-Que pensamos que las niñas son débiles y se la pasan cayéndose y llorando – explicó Albus.

-Nos arruinarían el juego – completó Fred.

-Niños eso está mal – dijo Angelina.

-Rose y Roxanne ¿por qué estaban gritándole a los chicos? – preguntó Hermione.

-Porque no estaban siendo justos con nosotras mami – dijo Rose.

-Entiendo niñas, pero las cosas no se arreglan gritando – les dijo Hermione a su hija y a su sobrina, ambas bajaron al cabeza.

-Oigan no quiero que se sientan regañadas – dijo la castaña tomando a su hija y a su sobrina por la barbilla para que alzaran la mirada – Vamos a la habitación de la tía Ginny para que hablemos nosotras tres ¿quieren?

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y Hermione volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a los otros adultos – Volveré en un rato chicos.

-Descuida – dijo Ron mirando a su esposa – En lo que tú vuelves Harry y yo hablaremos con estos tres caballeros.

Los tres niños se pusieron blancos antes aquella frase entonces el pelirrojo le guiñó el ojo a su chica y ésta le sonrió de vuelta sabiendo que no le haría nada malo a los niños.

Hermione subió hasta el primer piso de la casa donde estaba la vieja habitación de su amiga y entró con las niñas. Ambas se sentaron en la cama y la castaña puso una silla frente a ellas para hablarles de frente.

Las dos pequeñas estaban calladas así que fue la mujer quien rompió el silencio – Niñas no las regañaré, solo les diré que estuvo mal que les gritaran así a los chicos, ellos son sus primos y en tu caso Roxanne, Fred es tu hermano, deben llevarse bien entre todos.

-Lo hacemos tía, pero hay ocasiones en que se ponen de lo más odiosos con nosotras – se excuso la morena.

-Roxanne tiene razón mami, a veces cuando los buscamos para jugar con ellos nos excluyen porque somos niñas.

-Cariño – dijo Hermione mientras tocaba el cabello rojo de su hija – Sé que los niños actúan así a veces, pero es porque sienten que ciertas actividades son hechas únicamente para ellos, como luchar o correr.

-Pero nosotras también podemos hacerlo – interrumpió Rose.

-Claro que podemos, es solo que en ocasiones los niños son ciegos ante esto y las niñas debemos hacer todo lo posible por demostrarles que eso no es así.

-¿Demostrarlo? – dijo Roxanne.

-Sí, hacerles ver que podemos incluso ser mejores que ellos en ciertas cosas – las niñas miraban con mucho interés a la castaña y ella decidió seguir hablando – Les pongo un ejemplo: miren a su tía Ginny, hace unos años fue una de las mejores cazadoras del Equipo de Gryffindor, y pocos creían que de verdad llegara a las grandes ligas, y miren como terminó, la cazadora de las Arpías de Holydead.

-Tía Ginny es una gran jugadora de Quidditch – dijo Rose.

-Al igual que tú tía Angelina, yo nunca vi un partido de ella pero sé que fue una gran cazadora del Equipo de Gryffindor.

-Yo he visto fotos de mamá, de verdad era buena – dijo Roxanne muy emocionada.

-¿Ven lo que les digo? No saben cuántos chicos querían el puesto de cazador, y Ginny y Angelina fueron capaces de conseguirlo aún siendo chicas.

-¿Puedes darnos otro ejemplo mami?

-Bueno, está la tía Fleur.

-¿La tía Fleur? – dijeron las niñas con un aire de sorpresa y confusión.

-Sí, yo la verdad no estuve presente pero ella fue escogida para representar a la escuela en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, es un Torneo de verdad peligroso, cualquiera no puede enfrentarlo. La tía Fleur era la única mujer entre los participantes, no ganó pero sin embargo salió con vida de él, lo cual ya es bastante admirable.

-No podría imaginarme a tía Fleur en eso – dijo Roxanne.

-Es que se ve tan femenina y delicada – añadió Rose.

-Es porque así es ella, según lo que me han contado sus tíos ella incluso en la competencia no perdía la gracias.

-Típico de tía Fleur – dijo Rose en tono chistoso.

Todas rieron pero entonces Hermione volvió a hablar – Niñas con esta charla quiero que entiendan que ustedes pueden hacer las mismas cosas que los niños, en ocasiones pueden superarlos.

-¿Alguna vez hiciste algo así mami?

Hermione se sonrojó un poco ya que nunca había compartido su historia en el ejército con sus hijos ya que estaba esperando que fueran un poco mayores. Sin embargo decidió hablar – Puedo decirte que una vez le gané en un duelo a tu padre.

-¿En serio? – dijo la niña impresionada.

-¿Le ganaste al tío Ron? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Roxanne.

-Al principio no fue fácil, tuve que perfeccionar la técnica hasta que por fin logré vencerlo. Incluso él estaba sorprendido.

-¡Vaya mami! ¡Qué fuerte!

-¡Es cierto tía! ¡Wao!

Hermione rio ante la emoción de las niñas – Está bien, ya basta de eso ¿Entendieron mi punto verdad?

-Que no debemos gritarles a los niños cuando sean unos tontos con nosotras, sino demostrarles que somos capaces de hacer lo mismo que ellos – dijo Roxanne.

-Y que las niñas podemos ser tan fuertes como niños, y que podemos vencerlos si nos lo proponemos – dijo Rose.

-Eso está bien, pero deben recordar que siguen siendo personas, pueden superarlos pero no alardear, nunca hagan nada con maldad ya que al final las cosas no salen bien ¿Entendido? Todo con buena causa.

-Sí mami.

-Sí tía Hermione.

-Entonces bajemos al patio para que se disculpen con los chicos por haberles gritado.

Las niñas asintieron levantándose de la cama. Las tres dejaron la habitación y fueron hasta su destino. Harry y Ron se encontraban en unas sillas con los niños esperándolas. Los tres pequeños tenían una cara un poco nerviosa.

Al llegar Hermione fue la primera que habló – Niños, Rose y Roxanne tienen algo que decirles.

Los aludidos se pusieron de pie frente a sus primas y Roxanne fue la primera quien habló – Lamentamos haberles gritado.

-Fuimos muy malas por esa parte, sólo queríamos jugar con ustedes y nos enfadó mucho que nos excluyeran pero no debimos reaccionar así – dijo Rose.

-Nosotros lamentamos haber sido unos groseros con ustedes – dijo James.

-Cierto, son nuestras primas y debemos quererlas, no excluirlas – añadió Albus.

-Prometemos dejarlas jugar con nosotros siempre y no volver a tratarlas así – finalizó Fred.

Las niñas le sonrieron y los niños les devolvieron el gesto, al momento siguiente los cinco se abrazaron sellando la paz por aquel día. Los adultos presentes se encontraban realmente felices y orgullosos de sus hijos y sobrinos.

Cuando se separaron fue James quien habló – Entonces ¡Vayamos a jugar!

-¡Sí! – dijeron los otros a unísono antes de correr por todo el patio.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo y a Hermione – Misión cumplida. Iré a ayudar a Ginny si me disculpan.

-Tranquilo – dijo la castaña.

-Ve con ella amigo – dijo el pelirrojo viendo como Harry iba hasta la casa.

Al quedarse solos los dos se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron para observar a los niños jugando.

-¿Qué tal la charla de chicas?

-Bastante buena.

-Ellos me recuerdan tanto a nosotros cuando éramos niños, siempre peleando.

-Me pregunto como hacía Ginny estando entre chicos.

-La enana tenía su propia táctica ya que siempre ganaba el equipo donde estaba ella, no dejaba que nada la afectara.

-Toda una guerrera – dijo Hermione poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-Igual que tú.

-De hecho la conversación con las niñas fue más o menos basada en mi experiencia en el ejército, incluso les conté sobre la primera vez que te vencí en combate.

-Aguarda – dijo él alarmado – ¿Les contaste todo?

-No, tranquilízate. Solo la parte de la pelea y sin muchos detalles, prometimos que le contaríamos a Rose y a Hugo cuando tuvieran edad suficiente.

-Por un momento me asustaste.

-Oye de alguna manera tenía que decirles que las niñas pueden hacer lo mismo que los niños y que incluso los pueden vencer si se lo proponen.

-Sabes que siempre apoyaré esa teoría, sobre todo cuando viví la experiencia.

Hermione se rio mientras recordaba aquella pelea a media noche cuando ella se hacía pasar por un soldado y aún así derribo a Ron.

-¡Para de reír de mi! – dijo él pero fue inútil ya que terminó uniéndose a las carcajadas.

Al recuperar el aliento ella fue quien habló mientras lo miraba – Después de todo, no es necesario ser un hombre para entrar en acción ¿no?

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor mi chica ruda.

Y al decir esto se fundieron en un beso profundo y lleno de amor, un amor que había perdurado tantos años, yendo desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts y logrando vencer la distancia que los separó durante cinco años. Tal vez el ejército haya sido el lugar el que menos esperaban volver a verse, pero sin embargo a estas alturas de la vida daban gracias a aquello ya que se encontraban juntos y era perfecto.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Y aquí el final! De verdad esto me da felicidad y tristeza sobre todo porque les he tomado mucho cariño a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esta sin duda ha sido la historia más larga que he escrito y siento que al terminarla me duele porque se ha vuelto parte de mi día a día. Espero de verdad que la historia les haya encantado y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

 **Disculpe si estoy muy sentimental pero así soy yo.**

 **Como es tradición desde mi primer fic, este capítulo se lo dedico a aquellos usuarios que nunca han dudado en dejarme comentarios, de verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirlo ya que por ellos me he hecho muy cercana a ustedes. Aquí van:**

 **A mi querido amigo Jorge 4 quien me ha acompañado en varias historias, que le he tomado mucho cariño y que me hizo reir demasiado con lo de Ron "te doy duro en el baño" Weasley xd.**

 **A Ishy-24 que siempre estaba alegre y adoro sus comentarios.**

 **A Mery Weasley quien aunque no sea de dejar comentarios ha sido una lectora fiel.**

 **A Hadavenenosa que es una gran lectora y además salió en mi defensa al inicio del fic.**

 **Cassiopeda Solo-Weasley**

 **K.P. FREIRE**

 **Cuídense mucho y espero leerlos pronto. Un beso enorme mis queridos lectores, los adoro.**


End file.
